Killer camp
by Tory Carmichael
Summary: Kenny let out a small terrified whimper and closed his eyes tightly. Omen laughed and kneeled in front of Kenny, smirking. 'Don't worry Kenny! I'm not going to kill you yet! But don't worry, I wont let you suffer too long.' [Rated for Death and violence]
1. Camp time!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_Woo! This is most first Beyblade horror fanfic! I love horror and I wanna know if you guys think I'm good at it! This first chapter is just an intro leading upto it. When my friend read the planning of the whole story he said I should see a psychiatrist because no normal 15 (almost 16) year old chick should have a mind this dark, lol. Thanks so much! Enjoy!...If you can..._

_-_-------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------

Hilary looked at her ceiling in boredom. She lied on her soft bed. The sun shon through her open curtain brightly, illuminating the room. The room contained a witchcraft purple carpet, a polished timber dressing table with matching drawers, a tv ontop of the drawers and a door leading rough a walk-in robe through to her personal bathroom. The walls were a nice midnight blue with posters of all Hilary's favourite bands, singers and actors stuck on them. The ceiling and cornesses were white. She stared blankly at the same point on her ceiling.

_Summer holidays..._ she thought, _Fun..._

Her mobile phone began ringing on her bedside table. It took a moment before Hilary even realised some one was trying to call her. She blinked then took the phone and answered it, not bothering to check caller ID.

'Hello?' she asked dully.

'_Wow,'_ said a familure voice, _'Don't you sound excited!'_

'Tyson? Hey, sorry, I'm just really bored.'

Hilary sat up slightly. Tyson laughed.

_'No... really? You don't sound bored at all!'_

'Oh shut up!' she said with a smile, 'So what did you call for?'

'_Do you want to come on a camping trip wit me and the guys?' _He asked.

'Yes!' said Hilary, 'Wait, who's coming?'

'_Ummm... me, Kenny, Daichi, Ray, Max and Kai.'_

'Kai's coming!' Hilary felt her stomache do some somersaults. No way, Kai never liked doing anything with anyone! It couldn't be Kai!

'_He said he'd come as long as we don't annoy him for the rest of the holiday!' _Tyson laughed.

Hilary giggled. That was definitely Kai! She was glad he was going.

'So... when? Where?' she asked.

'_Tomorrow in the National Park,' _Tyson replied, '_It's only us... no adults!'_

'Sounds like fun!' she said. 'I'll ask my parents! They'll definitely let me go as long as I'm a good girl!'

Tyson laughed.

'_See you tomorrow then! Later!'_

'Bye!' Hilary hung up and put her phone down.

She rolled on her bed happily.

'Finally!' she exclaimed, 'Something to do! Oh yeah...'

She got off her bed and walked out her door. She called out in a sweet voice.

'Oh mummy! Daddy! You know how you guys love me?'

----

Hilary hopped out of her parents car at Tysons house. She was dressed in short denim shorts, a black singlet and orange jacket. She got her bag out of the back seat and went back to the open passenger side door. Her father was sitting behind the steering wheel.

'Remember what we talked about Hilary!' he said sternly.

'I know dad,' she said smiling. 'No kinky business!'

Her father looked at her in annoyance. She knew he didn't like the word 'kinky'.

'If any of those boys even-'

'Yeah yeah dad!' Hilary grinned cheerfully. 'I'll behave!'

Tyson and Ray came out from the yard. They were both dressed in their normal clothes. Jeans, sneakers, yellow shirt, red jacket with sleaves rolled up and cap for Tyson. And the white, yellow-trimmed sleaveless chinese shirt, black pants and shoes and red gloves and headband with ying-yang symbols for Ray.

'Hey Hilary! Hey Mr Tachibana!' said Tyson happily.

Hilary's father glared at the navy haired blader suspiciously.

'Boy's.'

He looked at Hilary.

'Okay, I'll go now.'

Hilary leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek then closed the car door.

'See ya dad!'

'Have a good time sweetie.' he said.

He shot one more glance at the boys who shifted nervously then drove away. Hilary smiled and waved as the car left. She turned and looked at her friends cheerfully.

'What's up with your dad Hil?' Tyson asked.

'He's just really over-protective,' she said. 'Are the others here?'

'Kai Daichi and Max are inside,' said Ray, 'We're just waiting on Kenny.'

Hilary started walking towards Tysons house. She wanted to see the others, she hadn't seen them since the last day of school, which was a week ago. Though she hadn't seen Kai for longer, considering he cut the last week of school, stating it was a waste of time. He, of course, was right. Hilary walked into the house and saw Max and Daichi playing a game of cards and Kai lying on a couch with his hands behind his head and eyes closed. Max had his green and yellow shirt on with his orange overalls with the torso part tied around his waist. Daichi wore his usual light-blue jeans with half a pant leg torn off and his dark blue sleavless shirt. Kai wore his black shirt under his short sleaved short jacket with red and yellow thin stylish straps, his baggy dark purple pants and shoes with red bands around the ankle. Not to mention his trademark white scarf with the two ends under his back and hanging over the side of the couch. He also hadn't changed outfit. Hilary didn't mind, it looked good on him... especially with the four cobalt traingle tatoos on his cheeks.

'Hey everyone!' she said cheerfully.

The three boys looked up.

'Hilary!' said Max and Daichi happily runing over to greet her.

Kai stood up. He walked foreward a few steps then leaned against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He grunted at her in recognition. That seemed to please Hilary enough. At least he actually acknowledged her and came foreward Hilary thought it was flattering. He didn't do that with anyone else.

'Hey Max, Daichi! Hey Kai, haven't seen you guys in ages!' Hilary said.

'If you consider two weeks ages...' said Kai smirking.

'He talks!' exclaimed Tyson walking in with Ray and Kenny who'd just arrived. 'He hasn't said anything since he got here!'

Hilary felt her cheeks go slightly red. He smiled. Kai shot a cold glance at Tyson, who noticed it and flinched slightly.

'Hey there Kenny!' said Hilary. 'Wow!'

'Hey,' he said carrying an over-packed backpack on his small back, 'I think I over packed!'

'Ya think?' asked Tyson patting him on the back.

Kenny almost fell over.

'Let's get going!' said Tyson excitedly.

The boys and Hilary all cheered. Kai grabbed his bag silently and slung it over his shoulder. He brushed past Tyson with Hilary behind him. She stopped beside Tyson who'd almost fallen.

'Rude much?' he muttered so Kai wouldn't hear him. 'I don't know what all the girls at school see in him. He doesn't even talk! So how can they be in love with him!'

Hilary smiled knowingly.

'They like him because he's strong, silent, handsome, a rebel and because he ignores them all.' she said.

Tyson shook his head. _Girls are so weird._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Disappear

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

_Okay, this is the chapter where all the bad stuff enters the scene! Muah ha ha ha ha! Heh heh heh... enjoy if you can..._

------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------

Kai led the others through the forest. Like Tyson had said, no adults were coming with them! The park rangers had told them all the rules to follow and told them where all the best camping spots were. Hilary liked the two park rangers. The woman was very friendly and the man was funny.

'How much longer Kai?' Tyson groaned. 'We've been walking for hours!'

'This camping trip was your idea,' Kai said glancing back, 'Go back if you want.'

'Try and enjoy yourselves guys!' said Max.

'Yeah, take a look aroud!' said Hilary, 'Isn't this place just beautiful?'

Kai looked around.

'Hn.'

'You like it don't ya!' Hilary said happily to him.

Kai glanced back at her, but there was no glare or no cold aura, it was just a regular glance. Hilary blushed slightly and looked around. The trees that surrounded them were bushy and healthy. The sun arrowed through the breaks in foliage and kissed upon the surface of the ground. It trully was a beautiful place. They came to a small opening. They all heard the crackle of a small stream nearby.

'Where here,' said Kai.

They others all cheered and put down their bags. Ray flexed his arms and back. Max and Hilary sat on the floor leaning against their bags. Kenny, Tyson and Daichi collapsed on theirs. Kai remained standing with his bag at his feet.

'On your feet, the tents have to go up.' he said.

The others groaned. Ray agreed.

'Come on guys! If we don't do it while theirs still light we might have to do it in the dark.' he said.

'But...' Daichi started.

Kai cut him off. He smirked. 'You call _this_ a championship beyblading team? Huh, this is a pathetic drabble of lazy asses.'

'Hey!' said Tyson and Daichi indignantly.

Kai had hit them where it hurt, in their pride. Hilary, Max, Kenny and Ray watched in amusement. Kai always knew exactly what to say to get Tyson and Daichi working. He looked down upon the navy and red haired boys. Tyson and Daichi threw open their tent bag and pulled out the tent they'd be sharing.

'Let's show him Daichi!' said Tyson pulling out the tent poles.

'No one disrespects us!' said Daichi, 'We're world champions!'

Kai smirked then went to his own tent bag. Max and Ray pulled out the tent that were going to be sharing. Kenny had brought his own. Kai and Hilary both had seperate tents to themsleves. Hilary because she was a girl and Kai because he wasn't really one for sharing.

'Who wants to go to the creek to get some water with me later?' asked Hilary cheerfully.

'I'll go,' said Ray politely.

Hilary unzipped her bag and pulled out the tent poles.

_I just hope I'll be able to put this contraption up before it's too dark! _Hilary thought.

----

Tyson, Daichi, Kenny and Kai had finished their tents. Ray and Max were almost finished. Hilary was having some trouble. She was inside the tent frame trying to get it to stand up properly but to no avail. She felt like just giving upwhen she felt someone behind her take the frame and push it up, fixing it into place Hilary turned her head around and saw Kai standing right behind her, his body brushing against her back. She felt her cheeks go red immediately.

'Kai! Oh um... thank you...' she said sheepishly, lowering her face and letting her hair fall over it so Kai wouldn't see her blushing.

Kai noticed the redness in her cheeks, as did the other boys.

'Ooooh,' Daichi and Tyson jeered together, 'Hilary's gone all red! Kai and Hil-a-ry, sittin in a tree...'

'Oh my god!' Hilary muttered in mortification. Her face went almost cherry red.

Kai looked at her then shot an icy glare at Tyson and Daichi.

'Keep singing...' he said murderously, 'I dare you!'

Tyson and Daichi both shut up fearfully.

'S-sorry Hil!' stammered Tyson.

'Y-y-yeah! We didn't m-mean it!' added Daichi.

Hilary continued looking at the ground, completely embarrassed. Kai felt sorry for her.

'Ray!' he called.

Ray looked over. He and Max had just finished their tent.

'Take Hilary and go get some water.' Kai said.

'Sure,' Ray replied, 'Come on Hilary.'

Hilary kept her face hidden and followed Ray to the creek. Kai watched them leave then rounded on Tyson and Daichi. They held eachother fearfully. Max and Kenny sat down together smiling.

----

It wasn't long before Ray and Hilary found the stream. It was very shallow, around only a foot deap and a metre and a half wide. Hilary kneeled at the edge and splashed some water on her face. Ray looked down at her and smiled.

'Don't worry about Tyson and Daichi,' he said. 'I think it's great you and Kai like eachother.'

Hilary looked up at him.

'Is it that obvious?' she asked fearfully. 'That I like him?'

'It was a moment ago,' said Ray, 'But besides just then, no not really.'

Hilary buried her face in her hands.

'Ugh! He probably thinks I'm a complete idiot!'

'I don't think so,' said Ray sitting beside her, 'He seemed pretty mad at the other two when they teased you. And if he thought you were an idiot, I'm pretty sure he'd say it!'

Hilary smiled weakly. Ray took the canteen and began to fill it with fresh crystal water until it was full. He screwed the lid back on tightly and stood up.

'Let's get back,' he said offering his hand out to her.

Hilary shook her head.

'I think I'll stay here a little longer,'

Ray nodded and smiled then walked off through the forest back towards camp. Hilary sighed. What a fun camp so far... She looked into the trickling, crackling water splashing over smooth pebbles and rocks. She was completely unaware that some one was watching her. She stood up and turned to go back to camp. She took a few steps then heard a twig snap behind her. She turned around quickly but saw no one there. A small chill went up her spine then she walked faster back towards camp.

----

When Hilary returned to the camp site, she was immediately greeted by Tyson and Daichi. They both bowed on their hands and knees infront of her. Hilary was completely taken aback.

'We're really really sorry about before Hil!' said Tyson.

'Please forgive us!' Daichi pleaded.

'Umm.. okay...' she said confused.

Tyson and Daichi breathed a sigh of relief. Max, Ray and Kenny were all watching and laughing. Tyson and Daichi looked over at Kai who was sitting against a tree with his hands behind his head. After seeing Tyson and Daichi apologise, he grunted then closed his eyes. Hilary sat beside Ray.

'What was all that about?' she asked the raven haired blader. Ray smiled.

'Let's just say Kai persuaded the to apologise properly. Oh and he also fixed your tent up or you.'

Hilary looked over at her tent then Kai and smiled. A dark figure conceiled within a tree also smiled at the sight of its new victims.

----

It was very late at night. The full moon reached its peek in the dark blue sky and shon down on six teens all sat around a campfire toasting marshmellows. Hilary pulled her cooked marshmellows out of the fire and laughed along with her friends. Before she took a bite she looked around and noticed some one was missing.

'Hey, where's Kai?' she asked.

The others all looked around but couldn't see the slate haired teen.

'He's over there,' said Ray pointing at a tree on the outskirts of the fires light.

They saw Kai sitting under a tree. Hilary was a bit hesitant about going over to him but finally decided she didn't care what the others thought. She stood up and went over to Kai with her untoughed marshmellows still on the stick in her hands. Kai heard her approach and opened his eyes as she sat down beside him.

'You know, it's alot warmer over near the fire,' she said.

Kai didn't reply. He looked up at the clear sky.

'Here,' he heard Hilary say.

He looked over to her. She was holding out a stick with four golden brown marshmellows on it. She smiled and urged him to take it. Kai accepted it.

'Um... thanks,' he muttered.

Hilary smiled as he bit into the soft warm confectionary. Almost twenty minutes passed until Max, Ray and Kenny disappeared into their tents to go to sleep for the night. Tyson and Daichi finished a beyblade match they'd started earlier, with Tyson the victor, then started eating some more marshmellows. Kai and Hilary watched them.

'I'm surprised they're not as fat as whales by the amount of food those two eat!' Hilary remarked.

Kai smirked. He stood up the patted Hilary on the head.

'Try and get some sleep,' he said, 'You'll need it if you intend to survive a camp with them.'

Hilary watched Kai disappear into his own tent. She had red cheeks again. She yawned then headed for her little sleeping area also. It wasn't long before Tyson and Daichi also decided it was time for rest, putting out the fire then retreeting into their tent. The dark figure in the trees waited until he could sense everyone asleep then smiled, pulling out a silver dagger which glimmered in the moonlight.

----

Kai's eyes snapped open.

_Somethings not right... _he thought, _I can sense it._

His suspicions were shortly rewarded as a blood curling scream echoed through the forest. It was Kenny! Kai jumped up and shot out of his tent looking around. The other teens had also been awakened by the scream and exited their tents quickly. Kai, Ray and Max ran over to where Kenny's tent was supposed to be. Tyson and Daichi stumbled out of theirs and Hilary ran out of her tent and stayed between Kai and Max. They all stopped and looked in horror at the chaos which was Kenny's tent.

'Daichi! Light that fire back up!' Kai barked.

In a manner of seconds the fire was blazing again. Hilary clapped her hands over her mouth. It was a disaster! Kenny's tent was slashed and shredded beyong recognision but that wasn't the only frightening part. Kenny's glasses lay on the ground, cracked and with droplets of dense dark scarlet liquid spattered around the wreckage.

'Th-that's b-b-blood!' Daichi stammered fearfully, latching onto Tysons arm.

'But where's Kenny!' Ray said looking around.

The short brunette was no where to be seen. Kai and Ray both kneeled down examining the ground.

'What would have done this!' asked Max.

'Was it a wild animal?' asked Tyson.

'No,' said Ray.

He and Kai looked at eachother and nodded in agreement. They looked at the others.

'It was a person,' said Kai in a hard voice.

_**REVIEW**_

----------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------

_It's scary the way my mind works, it trully is, lol. Please ignore all my spelling mistakes! I'm not sure if most people will like this story but I'm trying to write for everyone so everyone can enjoy my stories. Well that's all, I have to start writing up chapter three because I just can't wait! lol. See ya! xoxo Tory._


	3. Omen

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

_Hello! This story is not ment for the lighthearted, I don't want to upset anyone :( so if you don't really like horror then I don't think you should read this, because I really really don't want anyone to be upset. I'm just covering all the bases to suit for everyone. So um... enjoy if ya can!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Previously...**_

Kenny's glasses lay on the ground, cracked and with droplets of dense dark scarlet liquid spattered around the wreckage.

'Th-that's b-b-blood!' Daichi stammered fearfully, latching onto Tysons arm.

'But where's Kenny!' Ray said looking around.

The short brunette was no where to be seen. Kai and Ray both kneeled down examining the ground.

'What would have done this!' asked Max.

'Was it a wild animal?' asked Tyson.

'No,' said Ray.

He and Kai looked at eachother and nodded in agreement. They looked at the others.

'It was a person,' said Kai in a hard voice.

----

Normal POV...

'A person did this?' asked Tyson in disbelief. 'But... why!'

'Do you think Kenny is... still alive?' asked Max nervously.

'He could be,' said Ray examining the footprints in the ground, 'It looks like he put up a struggle.'

'This person had a knife,' said Kai pointing at a patch of dirt, 'He dropped it there then picked it back up. If he killed Kenny with it, there'd be alot more blood than just those few spots. Besides, I have a feeling Kenny is still alive. Some one, call the Park Rangers.'

Max went back to his tent and grabbed his cell phone. He rejoined the others and dialed the number that the female ranger, Silvia, had given them when they arrived. He pressed it againt his ear. Max suddenly pulled the phone away from his ear. Everyone heard loud static coming from it.

'Did you dail the right number?' Tyson asked.

'Yeah,' Max replied hanging up, 'I don't understand it, I have four bars of range!'

Ray and Tyson went and retreived their own mobiles from their tents. Hilary and Kai pulled theirs out of their pockets. They all tried the park rangers, emergency and the police but the result was all the same. Loud, crackling static. Kai hung up and put his phone back in his pocket then started going through the drestroyed and shredded tent.

'Kenny's laptop is gone. The kidnapper must have taken it and blocked our phone signals... so that we couldn't call for help.'

Hilary sank to her knees trembling. She felt tears form in her eyes.

'W-what are we g-gonna do?'

She suddenly remembered before, in the day time when she heard the noise near the stream.

_That must have been the kidnapper! _She thought in horror, _I could have been kidnapped! I... I must have lead them to the camp site! It's my fault!_

Hilary was trembling violently. Ray nudged Kai and pointed at her. Kai looked around.

'Don't just stand there!' said Ray, with no humor in his voice, 'She needs you at the moment.'

'He's right,' said Tyson and Max looking at him with hard expressions.

'You're probably the only one she trusts the most here,' said Max.

Kai saw that there was no joke in any of their eyes, even Tyson and Daichi's. Kai walked towards Hilary and kneeled beside the terrified girl.

'Hilary...' He asked, 'Are you okay?'

Hilary looked up at him. There was concern in his crimson eyes.

'In the forest before,' she said quietly, tears ran from her eyes, 'When I was at the creek by myself, I heard some one in the woods. I thought I was imagining it. But... but what if it was the kidnapper? What if I lead him here! It's my fault Kenny was taken! He could be injured or dying or... or dead... and it would be all my fault!'

She suddenly burst into tears and threw her arms around Kai's neck, crying into his strong chest. Kai was feeling slightly awkward but he then held her close to him.

'It's not your fault,' he said.

The other boys had heard Hilary and came around to them. Tyson put a hand on Hilary's shoulder.

'It's okay Hil,' said Tyson.

'Yeah, I mean, it could've just been a squirrel or something you heard earlier,' Ray added.

There was silence for a small while then Kai let go of Hilary and stood up.

'We'll heed back to the ranger station tomorrow morning,' he said, 'If we try tonight we'll just end up getting lost and this guy seemes to know this forest pretty well. The last thing we want to do is get lost in the enemy's territory. So try and get some sleep. I will stay up and be sentry.'

'But what'll you do if he comes back?' asked Hilary rubbing her eyes.

Kai glanced at her.

'I have Dranzer, and if Dranzer fails,' Kai reached behind him and whipped out a glittering silver dagger.

He twirled it skillfully.

'Either way,' said Kai quietly, 'If that bastard comes back, he wont be leaving in one piece!'

----

Kenny opened is eyes groggily.

_W-where am I? What happened?_

His vision was all blurred and foggy. He tried to move his arms but they were tied behind him. Broken fragments of his memory of the fight at the campsite came back to him until he remembered everything that happened. A deap gash on his forehead bled down the side of his face. Blood dripped onto Kenny's clothes. He groaned slightly in pain. The cut stang.

'What? I was kidnapped?' he managed to say weakly in terror, 'What... what's going on? I n-need my glasses? Hello!'

His voice echoed around. A pale orange light glowed in the corner of where ever Kenny was being held. He looked around, trying to get some idea of where he was. He felt the rocky ground that he was sitting on and listened to the echoing.

'This is a mine cavern,' he said quietly.

'That's pretty impressive for some one without their glasses,' said a cold voice inside of the cavern.

It sounded like a teenager. The voice sent shivers down Kenny's spine.

'Hello?' Kenny asked, 'Who's there? Can you help me? I'm tied up to some thing and I can hardly see a thing!'

The other teen laughed silkily and unpleasantly. Kenny swallowed.

'You're tied to a wooden pole I put into the ground. My name is Omen,' said the boy, 'And you... aren't going anywhere!'

'But why?' Kenny asked, 'Why aren't you helping me? Do you work for the person who took me?'

Omen laughed again coldly. Kenny could make out through the blur his tall thin shape entering the orange light and walking slowly towards him. He was built like Kai but was slightly smaller.

'Work for? Ha ha! I am the person who took you! You idiot!'

'You kidnapped me!' asked Kenny in surprise, 'But... but you're just a teenager! Why would you!'

'Being a teenager doesn't make me any less dangerous!' He replied murderously.

Omen had something in his hand. It was silver and glinted in the pale light.

'Is... is that a knife!' Kenny asked fearfully.

'Well done,' said Omen softly in amusement. 'Are you sure you really need glasses?

He pointed the blade at Kenny's head. Indicating the deap gash.

'I'll bet that hurts doesn't it?'

Kenny gritted his teeth fearfully but didn't answer. This guy was just toying with him. Omen snickered at Kenny's silence. Kenny heard the teen sharpening the blade against something.

'Are... are you g-g-going to k-kill me?' he stammered fearfully.

Omen smirked evilly.

'Heh heh, yeah!'

He laughed as if Kenny had just asked a stupid question.

'B-but why?'

'Because,' Omen held up the dagger and admired its shimmering deadly beauty.'I want to! I just love seeing the petrified looks on my victims faces!'

He came forwards until he was standing directly infront of the small brunette. Kenny let out a small terrified whimper and closed his eyes tightly. Omen laughed and kneeled infront of Kenny, smirking.

'Don't worry Kenny! I'm not going to kill you yet!' His voice was soft and sinister.

Kenny opened his eyes. Omens face was shaddowed and unrecognisable in the bad lighting.

'How did you know my name?' Kenny whispered in terror.

'I've been watching you and your little friends for a while now!' Omen whispered coldly. 'Since you first set up your camp site. I know about you, Tyson, Daichi, Ray, Kai, Max and the girl Hilary. You don't need to worry for the time being...'

He patted Kenny on the head and laughed when Kenny flinched. He then leaned closer. Kenny felt Omens hot breath beside his ear.

'I'm not going to kill you until all your friends are here, tied up beside you!' Omen whispered softly and slowly, 'You can all die together, after all, friends do everything together don't they?'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Omen is a made up character from my mind and is one of my favourites! I hope you liked this chapter, I'll update again soon! xoxo Tory!_


	4. Another is taken

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

_Hey all, sorry I'm updating really quickly but I like writing this story and I have nothing else to do! There is medium violence in this chapter. Enjoy!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Previously...**_

Kenny opened his eyes. Omens face was shadowed and unrecognisable in the bad lighting.

'How did you know my name?' Kenny whispered in terror.

'I've been watching you and your little friends for a while now!' Omen whispered coldly. 'Since you first set up your camp site. I know about you, Tyson, Daichi, Ray, Kai, Max and the girl Hilary. You don't need to worry for the time being...'

He patted Kenny on the head and laughed when Kenny flinched. He then leaned closer. Kenny felt Omens hot breath beside his ear.

'I'm not going to kill you until all your friends are here, tied up beside you!' Omen whispered softly and slowly, 'You can all die together, after all, friends do everything together don't they?'

----

Kai, Hilary, Ray, Max, Tyson and Daichi all sat awake together. Hilary was so close to Kai that he could feel her shaking. None of them could sleep. Ray and Kai had offered to stay awake while the others slept but they were all too scared to sleep after Kenny had been kidnapped. Daichi had tried to remain fearless. The others admired this, remembering he was alot younger than them. Even Kai felt a respect towards Daichi.

Golden and light rose pink hues of light erupted over the horizon, announcing the arrival of dawn. The sun hadn't some up yet though the forest was bathed in dull light. Birds began twittering and singing natures alarm. They flitted across the skies, going out in search of an early meal. During the night, Kai and Tyson had packed some backpacks with food, torches, water and a packet of matches. They would be leaving all their stuff behind accept what was already packed, their mobile phones and some jackets. Dew settled on the leaves and blades of grass around the adolescents.

'We wont leave yet,' said Kai quietly, 'It's still too dark.'

They waiting a few more minutes.

Finally, golden shafts of light shot over the horizon and the sun tipped over the horizon, pouring its molten glow over the forest. Kai stood up as beams of light broke through the upper foliage and showered upon them. The other's all began to get to their feet also.

'Let's go,' said Kai, adjusting a backpack over one shoulder.

Hilary stood up. They were all fully dressed. Kai turned and lead the way, his white scarf fluttering behind him. Tyson and Ray followed, then Hilary and Daichi with Max protecting the rear of the group incase of an attack from behind.

'It should take us around six hours to reach the rangers station,' said Ray.

'Six hours!' Daichi asked, 'But it didn't take that long to get here!'

'Yeah, but we got a lift halfway from the rangers remember?' said Max, 'They drove us until the woods were too dense to go any further by car.'

Daichi remembered and nodded in defeat. Normally, Daichi was cheerful to be surrounded by nature, but he was worried this time about the kidnapper and realised that the person must be as resourceful and adept with nature as he was if they were able to get into the camp sight and kidnap Kenny without a sound.

'I really hope Kenny is alright,' said Hilary looking down at the ground.

They were all thinking the same thing.

'He'll be fine,' said Ray with forced optimism.

_At least... I hope so... _Ray thought.

----

Kenny couldn't sleep either. He watched Omen who slept peacefully against the wall with the shining silver dagger in his hands. Kenny tugged at his bonds. The ropes around his wrists were ruthlessly tight and cut into his skin every time he tried to loosen them. But it didn't stop the brown haired teen.

_I've got to get out of here! _Kenny thought desperately,_ If not to save my own life... then to warn the others! They're in danger!_

Kenny felt the ropes burning his skin as he twisted his hands in his desperate attempt to escape. The ropes suddenly pinched his flesh causing him to yelp. He looked around to where Omen was sleeping, hoping he hadn't woken him. Omen's blurred figure stirred slightly, Kenny held his breath, but he remained in peaceful slumber. Kenny breathed a sigh of relief then continued working at his bonds.

A few minutes passed. A shaft of dull sun light came through the ceiling where Kenny realised there must be a thin gap to the outside world. Kenny continued working tirelessly at his bonds until he felt them beginning to come loose at last! He smiled excitedly. Maybe he could escape!

'Keep going! You're almost there!'

Kenny stopped, his blood ran cold. Omen's icy voice echoed through the cavern with bone chilling amusement. Kenny looked up slowly. Omen was sitting on a large boulder. One knee bent so his arms were wrapped around it and his chin rested on the kneecap. He was watching Kenny with a smirk on his face. Kenny could make out a blurred red glint in Omens eyes, which scared him even more. The silver dagger was in his hand.

'Don't stop now!' said Omen humorously, 'You're so close to getting free!'

He snickered maliciously. Kenny felt his hands trembling. Omen lifted his head slightly. His jet black hair almost covered half his left eye. It was short but the fringe ended at nose level. He looked like one of those handsome, popular people that all the girls fell for. A smirk spread across his face.

'Is that fear I see Kenny?' he asked, 'I think it is! Are you afraid of me?'

Kenny didn't answer. The answer was quite clearly yes. Omen laughed. He jumped off the boulder and walked towards Kenny. He kneeled behind the brown haired boy and tightened the ropes until Kenny gave a gasp of pain.

'Oh I'm sorry,' said Omen smiling, 'Did I hurt you? How's this then?'

He pulled the ropes tighter. Kenny yelled.

'Why are you doing this!' Kenny asked, breathing hard under the pain. 'What have my friends and I done to you!'

Omen finished securing the bonds then stood up.

'I dunno,' he said, 'I just feel like tormenting some pathetic innocent campers! Plus, your friendship and cheeriness sickens me, not to mention I have a major lust to see blood shed!'

'That's sick!' grunted Kenny.

Omen kneeled down and grabbed a handful of Kenny's hair pulling his head back brutally. Kenny gasped. Omen whispered sinisterly into his ear.

'No, that's not sick, what I'm going to do to you and your friends,' he laughed softly, 'That's going to be sick!'

He thrust Kenny's head forward releasing his hair. Omen smirked then walked around infront of Kenny.

'I'm going to the Ranger station for a moment, then, I'll be back soon with another one of your little friends.' he said, putting the dagger away into his belt.

'No! Leave them alone! Arrgh!' The ropes cut into Kenny's flesh, causing him more pain then before.

Omen smiled. He pulled out a small roll of duck tape from his pocket and crouched down.

'Since when do you tell me what to do?'

He tore off a strip of the grey tape and put it across Kenny's mouth.

'I can't have you yelling your head off down here!' Omen stated, 'Your voice could go out that crack up there or echo through the cave and alert a passer by and they could come and rescue you! I don't want that to happen after I spent all that time capturing you!'

He patted Kenny on the cheek hard then stood up and walked towards the exit. Kenny watched the blurred teen walk out of the cavern and hung his head in defeat.

_My friends, _Kenny thought, _I can't even warn them! He's going to kill us... and there's nothing I can do!_

_----_

Dark clouds hovered overhead threatening a storm. Hilary looked up as a small rumble echoed.

'Hn, perfect!' she heard Kai mutter sarcastically.

They had all been walking for three hours. Kai followed the thin overgrown track that they'd followed the previous day and lead them out to the four-wheel-drive track where the rangers had dropped them off. The others all filed out behind him. Ray suddenly stopped. Kai looked at him. Ray looked around.

'There's some one following us,' said Ray quietly.

Kai looked around. Something on the rod caught his eye. Tyson walked forward.

'Stop Tyson!' Kai yelled.

But it was too late. Tyson waked through a this clear trip wire. There was snapping in the tree's.

'GET DOWN!' Ray yelled.

Every one dropped to their stomaches as a row of small wooden shafts, around 5 inches long and one inch thick, shot out of the bushes, flying above their heads.

Omen sat up in a tree watching them with amusement.

The adolescents on the ground all raised their heads. Hilary found herself under Kai who had pulled her down. She felt her cheeks go red once again. Kai didn't seem to care. He stood up and looked around, thoroughly pissed. There was a cracking in the trees coming towards them.

'Get up!' shouted Kai to the others, 'Get moving!'

The others all jumped to their feet and began running down the track. Hilary ran fast beside Ray. Tyson and Kai covered the rear. Rain began to sprinkle lightly upon them as they ran. Omen ran along side them off the track, behind shrubbery, and out of sight. Ray noticed something dark along side them and as he looked some thing flitted out of the shrubs. It was a dagger! The glimmering blade embedded itself in Tyson's right shoulder. He stopped and yelled once in pain, falling to his knees. The others all stopped. Kai looked around. A dark figure leapt out of the bushes and tore the dagger from Tyson's shoulder, causing him to yell again, then disappeared before anyone could get a good look at it. Max and Daichi ran back to Tyson.

'Stop!' yelled Kai, 'It's a trap!'

But it was too late. Daichi, who was behind Max, was grabbed by the person and began being dragged away. Daichi yelled in fear. Kai, Max and Ray ran forward, desperate to catch up. Ray jumped, grabbing Daichi's hand but the young bladers hand slipped through his fingers, slippery from the rain, then disappeared into the undergrowth. Kai attempted to follow but it was as if the two people had disappeared. There weren't any screams, noises or tracks left to follow. This kidnapper was good. Kai and Max came back. Ray and Hilary were beside Tyson. Tyson's shoulder was bleeding badly. Ray looked numb and horrified.

'I let him slip,' he said numbly, 'Right through my fingers! I had him!'

'Don't beat yourself up over it,' said Kai bitterly, 'It wasn't your fault.'

Something caught Kai's eyes. He suddenly jerked his head back as a bloody dagger shot through the air mere centimetres from his face.

'Run!' he yelled.

Max and Ray pulled Tyson up and ran supporting him. Hilary felt Kai grab her wrist and pull her along. She felt her heart pounding in terror. She looked around and saw the dark figure throw the dagger again.

'LOOK OUT!' she screamed pushing Kai off the track.

Kai almost lost his balance then continued running. Ray, Max and Tyson continued running up the path. Omen stopped and smirked, he wasn't even puffed. They were separated!

_They're just making this too easy! _Omen thought evilly.

He walked back to where he'd tied and gagged Daichi.

----

Kai and Hilary kept running through the forest until Hilary tripped on a raised tree root and fell face down in the dirt. Kai stopped and looked around. They were alone and weren't being followed anymore.

'Are you alright?' he asked, panting slightly.

Hilary breathed deeply and held her ankle tightly.

'I think I've really hurt my ankle!' she said holding in tears, not wanting to look weak in Kai's eyes. 'But it's fine, I can keep going!'

She stood up, took one step on her injured ankle then fell forwards painfully. Kai caught her before she hit the ground.

'It's not fine,' he said.

'I said it's fine!' said Hilary stubbornly.

'And I said it's not.' Kai repeated.

'Leave me alo-EEK!'

Kai lifted her off her feet and carried her in bridal style. Hilary grabbed him around the neck, feeling like she was about to fall.

'Put me down!' she said indignantly, yet also blushing.

'So you can fall flat on your face again?' he asked monotonously.

Hilary knew he had a point. She sighed and gave up. She was actually enjoying being carried by Kai but was scared that he might think that she was heavy or weak. She didn't want him to think she was heavy and fat, even though it was quite obvious she wasn't fat at all. And she definitely wasn't weak, considering Tyson and Daichi feared her sometimes. They walked for a little while then Kai found a large hollowed out tree whose trunk as covered by a curtain of shrubs and branches. It was almost impossible to see, Kai only found it because he'd kicked a rock and it shifted the curtain of foliage. He walked over to it. Hilary noticed what he was doing and moved the greenery away. Kai carried her inside. It was quite large inside for a hollowed out tree and was completely dry and hidden from the outside world.

----

Omen carried Daichi through the mine and into the cavern. He dropped the young red head down beside Kenny.

_D-Daichi?_ Kenny thought, seeing the scrawny frame and red hair through the blur.

Daichi's mouth was taped shut and a scrap of material was tied tightly over his eyes.

'I brought you a little friend!' Omen said to Kenny as he tied Daichi up to another large pole that stuck out of the ground beside Kenny.

He tied the bonds around the young bladers hands tightly so he whimpered slightly. Omen walked around the front of the pair and took the blind fold off Daichi. Daichi looked at Omen in fearful surprise at his kidnappers appearance. Omen knelt down and tore the pieces of tape off the boys mouths, taking some skin from the lips with it. They both grunted with pain, their lips stinging as if on fire. Daichi looked at Omen as he stood up.

'Who are you? What do you want? Where am I?' he asked immediately. He noticed his brunette friend beside him, 'Chief?' He looked back at the wet, black haired teen. 'You're the one who kidnapped Kenny?'

'You ask alot of questions don't you!' Omen laughed coldly. 'It's kind of obvious I took Kenny, considering he's sitting right beside you, so I don't even know why you're asking me that question! To answer all your questions in order, I'm Omen, I want you and you're friends dead and you are in the last place you are ever going to see! You want more info, talk to little Kenny here! We've had the pleasure of each others company since last night so I'm sure he'll tell you all about it!'

Omen turned around and pulled something out of his belt, but it wasn't his dagger. It was a gun.

_I really must thank those generous Park Rangers... _he thought smiling.

He stowed it back into his belt and pulled his dagger out, cleaning the blood off it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Omen really is an evil cocky bastard aye? And that's why he's my fave! We'll I have to go, its three minutes to twelve and I need sleep for school tomorrow. I HAVE BASKETBALL! YAY! not that anyone really cares, lol. We'll I'll update tomorrow! xoxo Tory!_


	5. Love before impending death

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

_Hey all, I just have to say this... **WARNING! LEMON IN THIS SCENE! LEMONlemonLEMONlemonLEMON! **lol, yes...**LEMON! LEMONlemonLEMONlemonLEMONlemonLEMONlemonLEMONlemonLEMONlemonLEMONlemon**... my friends are probably just sitting there shaking their heads saying 'Idiot...' lol, okay, maybe I went a bit overboard with the word lemon, lol. Thats right Em! I'm layin tha citrus on for ya! lol, later all!_

----------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Previously...**_

'Who are you? What do you want? Where am I?' Daichi asked immediatly. He noticed his brunette friend beside him, 'Chief?' He looked back at the wet, black haired teen. 'You're the one who kidnapped Kenny?'

'You ask alot of questions don't you!' Omen laughed coldly. 'It's kind of obvious I took Kenny, considering he's sitting right beside you, so I don't even know why you're asking me that question! To answer all your questions in order, I'm Omen, I want you and you're friends dead and you are in the last place you are ever going to see! You want more info, talk to little Kenny here! We've had the pleasure of each others company since last night so I'm sure he'll tell you all about it!'

Omen turned around and pulled something out of his belt, but it wasn't his dagger. It was a gun.

_I really must thank those generous Park Rangers... _he thought smiling.

He stowed it back into his belt and pulled his dagger out, cleaning the blood off it.

-

They walked for a little while then Kai found a large hollowed out tree whoes trunk as covered by a curtain of shrubs and branches. It was almost impossible to see, Kai only found it because he'd kicked a rock and it shifted the curtain of foliage. He walked over to it. Hilary noticed what he was doing and moved the greenery away. Kai carried her inside. It was quite large inside for a hollowed out tree and was completely dry and hidden from the outside world.

----

Normal POV...

Kai put Hilary down gently on the dry mossy floor. She grimaced slightly, her ankle was really hurting but it had started to become better slowly. Hilary noticed Kai winced as he sat beside her. She saw a dark skarlet patch on his shirt. A small wooden dart was protruding from his shoulder.

'You're... you're bleeding!' she said in a shaky voice.

Kai looked at his wound as if just noticing it then pulled the dart out. She heard Kai grunt and his face showed a slight hint of pain. He threw the small shaft away. It was dyed dark red, blood staining the wet wood.

_It must've happened when he pulled me to the ground! _Hilary thought looking at him in concern.

'Let me look at your ankle,' Kai said.

Hilary snapped out of her thoughts and obeyed silently. She held her ankle out to him. Kai rolled her jean leg up, exposing her smooth leg and small ankle.

'The swelling has gone down,' he said, 'Still, we should get some one to look at it. When you're ready, we'll start heading back to the Ranger Station. Ray, Tyson and Max should be there in a couple of hours...'

He suddenly remembered their friends. They were outside in this whether with a nut-job hunting them. Not to mention Tyson's injured arm, they would be going slower, and the wound would be bleeding badly. Kai dismissed the thoughts from his mind, urging himself to think that they were fine. He could tell Hilary was thinking about them too. He rolled her jean leg back down and pulled himself beside her. Kai rested against the inside of the tree. It was dark, illuminated by the dull green glow from the light rainy outer-world. There was silence between them before Hilary spoke.

'Do... do you think... we'll live through all this?' she asked.

Kai looked at her. He was sure they would before, but after seeing how cunning and resourceful the enemy was... the way he injured Tyson to weaken their forces and get the smallest away from the main group... the way he was taking the most vulnerable and smallest first... the way he could shift through the bushes and forest without a sound and not leave even a footprint or broken twig for them to follow or track... Kai just wasn't sure if they would live anymore. Though he didn't want to show Hilary this... He didn't want her to worry in what could be the last few days or even hours of her life.

'We'll live,' he said after a slight pause.

Hilary smiled knowingly.

'You're lying,' she said.

Kai looked at her.

'You paused,' she said, with a sad smile, 'You never pause before you talk. And your arm muscle twiched slightly. You don't have to lie to me Kai. I can handle it.'

Kai looked into her glossy ruby eyes and caved in.

'I'm not sure,' he said finally.

Hilary nodded. Kai sat back and closed his eyes. He hated to admit it... but maybe this was the end of the road for them? He was suddenly nocked out of his thoughts by Hilary who crashed her lips against his. She was on her hands and knees over him. Her knees on either side of his hips and her hands slightly infront of them. Kai felt surprise for a moment then began to kiss her back, until they had to finally break apart, or risk suffocating. Kai looked into Hilary's face. There was a strange light in her eyes.

'Are you feeling alright?' he asked.

'I don't want to do without saying I loved you!' she panted.

Kai smirked. 'I know. But your timing is a little odd. I gladly would have slept with you last night!'

Hilary laughed taking him by the collar and pulling him closer, sitting on his lap.

'Shut up and kiss me Kai Hiwatari!'

She pressed her lips hard against his again. Kai didn't hesitate this time but didn't like being told what to do, even by Hilary. He let out a dark laugh and pushed her onto her back, making sure he was in the dominate position and in complete control. Hilary let herself be forced back onto the mossy ground. She felt Kai's weight on her hips as he bent down and kissed her. His kisses travelled down her neck and he began sucking and nipping at her and was rewarded with small moans and gasps from Hilary. His mouth moved back upto her lips. He ran his tongue along the bottom of her lip, pleading for entrance. Hilary couldn't resist and opened her mouth for him. His tongue ravaged her mouth, duelling successfully with her own.

He was overbearing, but at the same time gentle and careful not to hurt her, he was aware of his superior size and weight. She felt her body practically tingling as his mouth continued to dominate her own and she could feel the warmth from his as she let her arms fall from his neck to his waist and grab the bottom of his shirt. She pulled away softly, then pulled the shirt over his head and he continued his attack on her neck from where he'd left off from before. He ran a hand up along her stomach and reached under her shirt, pulling it off in one quick movement. He took both Hilary's hands in one and pinned them above her head. Hilary smiled down at him, panting as his lips swept across her collarbone.

He felt her jeans being pulled away and allowed it moaning softly. A moment of pleasure passed, Kai and Hilary were both completely undressed. He gazed at her nude form for the first time and thought she was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Her hair was fanned around her and slightly disheveled as her chest heaved for breath. Kai was better than Hilary expected to be. He was a work of perfection with a single pearly beed of sweat hanging to a stray slate coloured hair. Before Kai continued their dance of passion, Hilary took his cheek and pulled his face up towards hers. Kai looked into her face. It was a mixture of lust, love and anxiety.

'Will it hurt?' she whispered.

'Only a little at first,' he whispered back honestly.

She nodded and kissed him, wrapping her smooth legs around his waiste.

'I trust you,' she whispered.

The moment she had waited for for along time finally came. Kai was right, it did hurt first but then the pain gave way to pleasure. The moment Hilary had waited for had come, she and Kai had become one.

_**(end lemon... that was more of a lime actually... ah well)**_

----

Ray and Max helped Tyson run, they'd been running for hours. Tyson couldn't keep it up. He stopped and fell to his knees in the soft, muddy ground, clutching a hand to his shoulder. Blood mixed with rain ran over his fingers.

'Come on Tyson!' Ray panted.

'You can't just give up here!' Max urged.

'The rangers station is just up ahead! I can see it from here!' said Ray.

Tyson looked up at them weakly and winced clutching his shoulder. The whole right side of his shirt was stained with blood, which spread further because of the rain water. He tried getting back onto his feet, growling with exertion. Ray and Max took an arm each and helped him up.

'Come on Tyson!' said Ray, 'As soon as we get to that station, those rangers will get you fixed up in no time!'

Tyson managed a feeble smile, trying to ignore his pain. He hadn't shed a single tear the whole time.

'I hope... that guy Mark... has those warm cookies... he had... last time!' he panted. 'He's... a great cook! Silvia... too!'

Ray and Max shook their heads and smiled.

'Always thinking with your stomache aren't you?'

Tyson nodded as they ascended the stairs. They all reached the top of the four wooden steps and froze.

'No...' Tyson whispered.

'This can't be happening!' Max said in numb shock.

The wooden door to the Rangers Station was broken open, letting the boys see through into the cabin where red blood streaked the walls. On the door was also strips of almost dry blood.

----

Omen rested against the large boulder near the wall of the large cavern. Water trickled through the gap in the top and splashed in a small pool of the clear liquid below. The water dribbled down through cracks, leading to an underground river that was hidden to them. Omen felt his eye lids drop a few times as he yawned widely. Daichi and Kenny watched him nervously. Daichi tried reaching back into his purple hip-pack where his beyblade Strata Dragoon was.

_If only I could reach it! _he thought desperately, _I could use the attack ring to cut through these stupid ropes!_

But Daichi's bonds were too tight and he could feel the rough rope cutting through his skin. He let out a small whimper of pain but didn't give up. The barely audible noise seemed to snap Omen out of his trance. He looked over at his two captives then looked at his watch. He smirked evilly.

'You're friends should be arriving at that ranger station by now!' he said in a dark tone, 'Aren't they in for a surprise!'

'What? What did you do?' Daichi demanded, 'You better not hurt them!'

Omen smiled. It sent chills up Kenny and Daichi's spines. He walked over to them and re-taped their mouths shut. She patted them both on the head.

'I'll be back! And when I return,' he snickered, 'You'll have another little mate to talk to!'

He walked out of the cave leaving his two 'guests' tied, gagged and defeated.

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's Tory's sleepy time now! I need sleep for tomorrow, I have to send in a folio of my art so that I can go into a competition for an Art scholarship to a University in a couple of years! That'd be awesome because I prob wont have enough money to afford it on my own. Hope you liked the chapter, I know you did Charlotte, lol. PLEASE IGNORE ALL MY SPELLING MISTAKES! Love yaz all! xoxo Tory_


	6. Death and another taken

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

_Thankyou all for your reviews! Omen is sooooooo creepy! But also so cool! lol, can you believe he came from my mind? Scary... truly scary. I'M NOT A PERVERT EMILY! lol, you wanted me to write a lemon seen so I did it... I really gotta stop doing what people tell me to do... We'll I'll stop taking up all this space because it's not like any one reads this anyway! Later mates!_

**_WARNING, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DEATH AND A HIGH LEVEL OF GORE!_**

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

Omen smiled. It sent chills up Kenny and Daichi's spines. He walked over to them and re-taped their mouths shut. She patted them both on the head.

'I'll be back! And when I return,' he snickered, 'You'll have another little mate to talk to!'

He walked out of the cave leaving his two 'guests' tied, gagged and defeated.

-

They all reached the top of the four wooden steps and froze.

'No...' Tyson whispered.

'This can't be happening!' Max said in numb shock.

The wooden door to the Rangers Station was broken open, letting the boys see through into the cabin where red blood streaked the walls. On the door was also strips of almost dry blood

----

Normal POV...

Ray, Max and Tyson edged closer to the ajar door, not wanting to see what lay beyond it. Ray pushed forward. He touched the blood streaked door and pushed it gently open. Max and Tyson felt sick at the aweful sight. The once neat and warm cabin, was now a scene of carnage and bloodshed, that lead into the next room. Ray walked in and looked around in horror.

'Silvia? Mark!'

He called ot for the two rangers nervously. Max helped Tyson into the cabin. It trully was horrible. The walls had been splattered and painted with blood. The skarlet liquid was also flicked all over the floor, and a drag mark was seen on the floor heading into the next room, as if some one was either being pulled by something or dragging their body on their own.

Ray cast an eye over to the work desk and felt his stomache churn sickeningly. Behind the wooden desk, Ray saw a pale hand lying on the floor, the arm disappearing behind the desk.

_No! _thought Ray stricken in terror, _Please don't tell me...!_

He walked around the desk. What he saw made him slap a hand over his mouth and the other over his stomache in an effort to stop himself from being sick.

'Ray?' he heard Tyson ask.

He heard them coming over.

'Don't look...' he said unable to look away himself.

Tyson and Max saw what he was looking at and turned away instantly. Max had to lean on something to prevent vomiting. Silvia was laying on the ground. Her lips were bluish and her pale skin had a light purple complection. She was limp and cold. Her hair long dark brown fanned out around her shoulders and was drenched in the blood which pooled around, having been released by the large slit across her throat.

Ray finally tore his eyes away from the dead woman and walked away. He began to search for the other ranger, Mark. He knew where he would be... at the end of the bloody drag marks on the floor that lead into the kitchen. Ray entered the room and saw the black haired man lying face down on the floor with a phone attatched to its box in his hand. Ray ran over to his side, not sure whether Mark was dead or alive. Max and Tyson entered the room as the raven haired blader bent down and checked Mark's neck for a pulse.

'Is... he alive?' asked Tyson nervously.

Ray concentrated for a moment then felt it, a faint pulse!

_Yes! There's a pulse! He's still alive!_

Ray looked up to the other two.

'He's alive!' he said, 'But he needs help!'

Tyson and Max kneeled beside them as Ray turned the park ranger onto his back gently. Tyson swore as Mark rolled onto his back. He had a large stab wound on his chest, which was bleeding badly and staining his sliced ranger uniform. Max looked at the phone, considering to call help but dismissed it when he heard the loud static coming from it.

'I'll... I'll go find a... a-a first aid kit o-or something!' said Ray.

Before he could get up, a clammy hand wrapped itself around Ray's wrist. The boys all looked down. Mark's face was stricken with pain. The man coughed harshly. A ribbon of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. He was covered in a cold sweat. He opened his eyes weakly.

'K-kids? Y-you have to... get out of here! It's d-dangerous!'

'Who did this to you Mark?' asked Tyson.

Mark looked round.

'Where are the rest of your friends?' his voice was hoarse and weak, barely above a whisper.

'They were kidnapped,' said Max, 'We need to call an ambulance for you!'

'Don't bother... phone signals are being blocked...' he muttered weakly, 'Besides, there's nothing any one can do for me now! You kids n-need to get out of here! Get out of the forest... and call the police and save ourselves!'

He gasped, hacking out blood then continued slowly.

'Is... is Silvia...?'

Ray, Max and Tyson looked away sadly.

'She's dead,' said Max quietly.

Mark nodded, as if knowing the answer already. When he was attacked, his attacker had stabbed him in the chest once then dragged him into the kitchen and left him there for dead. Mark had heard Silvia scream but could do nothing and passed out.

'Look boys, I... I don't have much time left... you must leave! Don't end up he way Silvia and I have, go and save yourselves!'

'We can't leave you like this!' sad Tyson, 'And what about our friends!'

Mark looked at him with sorrow. His hazel eyes were beginning to darken as the shadow of death crept closer.

'G-get the... po-lice... as f-for me... it's t-too late... but listen!'

He grabbed Ray by the collor and pulled the raven haired teen down closer. Mark's voice was a hoarse, feeble whisper.

'Th-the at-t-tacker... d-don't be fooled... he's j-just... a... te-'

Ray felt Mark's grasp on his shirt relinquish. The mans hand fell limply beside his cold lifeless body. Tyson, Max and Ray were in a state of dumb shock. Tyson broke out of his trance and grabbed Mark by the shirt angrily.

'Tyson!' Ray said in shock but Tyson ignored him.

'No! Don't you dare die!' he yelled, 'Don't you dare just give up! You can't leave us here alone! You c-aargh!'

The navy haired blader clasped a hand to his injured shoulder, which had re-opened and started bleeding freshly. Mark did not awaken from his eternal slumber.

Omen stood beside the doorway in the room where Silvia's body was. He breathed a short sigh of relief. Mark had died before he'd told the boys that his attacker was a teenager. A dark smile played across his face as he pulled out his glimmering dagger.

----

Hilary tightened her shoe laces then sat back. Her and Kai were completely dressed again, as if nothing had happened. Kai was resting against the trees interior. Outside it had stopped raining. Hilary looked over to him. She could tell by his look of concern he was thinking about their friends, no matter how much he didn't want to admit it.

'Do you think... the others are okay?' She asked.

Kai glanced at her but didn't answer. A short moment passed.

'Come on,' he said standing up, 'I suppose we have to go find the others. I really wouldn't be surprised if Tyson has been eaten by a bear.'

Hilary smiled. She stood up and followed him as he pulled back the screen of hanging foliage that covered the exit to the hollw tree. Hilary latched onto Kai's arm affectionately, feeling completely safe and protected with him.

----

Daichi and Kenny sat in the cold, dull-lighted mine cavern, shivering from the icy drafts that blew through the tunnels and down the gap in the roof. Kenny had gronw accustomed to the pain in his wrists from the tight ropes but Daichi, who had been captive for a lesser amount of time, continued to struggle and squirm, trying desperately to get free.

'It's too tight for you Daichi. You wont be able to get free. So stop, you're just causing yourself more un-neccessary pain.'

Daichi looked at him angrily.

'At least I'm trying to get free!' he said, 'You're not even moving!'

'It wouldn't matter if we got free,' said Kenny, 'Omen knows this forest like the back of his hand... he'll track us back down in no time.'

Daichi looked at him fearfully then began yelling up to the gap.

'HEY! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME? HELP!'

'Shut up!' said Kenny, 'What if Omen hears you? Just imagine what he'd do to us!'

Daichi shuddered at the thought, immediatly dismissing any thoughts of continuing.

'Chief?'

Kenny looked at his young red-haired friend.

'Are we going to die?' Daichi asked.

Kenny remembered that Daichi was alot youner than him. Kenny felt sorry for the little blader. He forced a confident smile.

'Of course not!' he lied, 'Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Hilary are out there looking for us! No one will stop them!'

Daichi sniffed had gave a weak smile, believing in Kenny, which only made Kenny feel worse about lying to him.

'You mean it?'

'Of course,' Kenny lied again.

But his lie had made Daichi feel alot better.

----

Max and Tyson sat on the couch in the cabin. Ray hung up the phone after re-dialing the police and emergency and only getting static. He'd put sheets over both Mark and Silvia's bodies. As he had done so, he noticed they both wore matching rings on their left hands. They weren't just work partners, they were married.

_At least they'll be able to be together and worry-free now. _Ray thought sadly.

Tyson was looking pale and his breathing was almost unnoticabley short. His arm would be starting to become inffected. Max stood up and went over to Ray.

'We need to find some anticeptic and bandages for Tyson,' he said, 'His shoulder is looking really bad and all that running and all our movements aren't allowing it to heal properly.'

Ray nodded in agreement then turned to the navy haired teen.

'Tyson?'

He looked up at his blonde and raven haired friends. He was starting to feel really cold.

'We're going to go find you some bandages alright? Do you want one of us to stay with you?' Ray asked.

Tyson shook his head.

'No, it's alright. I'll be fine!'

Ray nodded then turned back to Max.

'You check through the kitchen pantry, I'll check if they have a medicine cabinant in there bathroom.'

Max nodded and the pair split up. A few seconds passed. Tyson relaxed in the soft couch. Though he couldn't help worrying about his friends. Suddenly, something silver, a dagger, came from no where and was held up to his throat, the blade's edge gently touching his flesh, but not hard enough to break the skin. Tyson didn't move. A dark voice came from behind him.

'Scream and you're a dead man!'

A chill ran up Tyson's spine. Before he could say or do anything, the blade was taken from his throat, just to have the daggers hilt belted over the back of his head, knocking him into unconsciousness. Omen smiled.

_Three down... four to go!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_This was a rather gory chapter aye? sorry to anyone who was put off! Please ignore all my spelling errors! I'm going to bed now, luv yaz all!_

_xoxo Tory_


	7. Deciet

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

_This might be a short chapter because I have a major headache at the moment... cursed younger siblings! It probs wont be very short, itall depends on how much I feel like writing! I love writing for Omen! He's just such a cocky evil asshole and totally unique! just like me... lol. Please don't be scared if you find my description on gorey scenes a bit too descriptive, lol. I'm an artist, its my job to be like that, you should see my art! lol, its not as bloody as the story but its kinda morbid, I don't put blood in it, my mum would think I'll grow up to be a killer, lol, I WONT by the way! I'm not like that. Well I'm going to shut up because I'm wasting space and time! Enjoy if ya can!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

Tyson relaxed in the soft couch. Though he couldn't help worrying about his friends. Suddenly, something silver, a dagger, came from no where and was held up to his throat, the blade's edge gently touching his flesh, but not hard enough to break the skin. Tyson didn't move. A dark voice came from behind him.

'Scream and you're a dead man!'

A chill ran up Tyson's spine. Before he could say or do anything, the blade was taken from his throat, just to have the daggers hilt belted over the back of his head, knocking him into unconsciousness. Omen smiled.

_Three down... four to go!_

_----_

Normal POV...

Tyson opened his eyes groggily. His hands and ankles were tied and his mouth was gagged. He felt himself bordering between unconsciousness and reality. Some one was carring him over their shoulder.

_It must be the kidnapper... _Tyson thought. _But... it feels like I'm being carried... by Kai... but that's impossible... Kai wouldn't hurt his friends... would he?_

His shoulder was in excruciating pain and the back of his head also hurt. Tyson noticed his attacker was wearing all black.

_No... it's definitely not Kai... he was there when this jerk stabbed me in the shoulder... There's no way I'm going to let this bastard kill me **or** the others!_

Being careful not to move too quickly or let the kidnapper know he was awake, Tyson move his hands upto his injured shoulder. He clenched his teeth in preparation for the overwhelming pain he was about to endure.

_Kai... Ray... Max... You guys better get some help and find me! I just hope this guy takes me to Kenny and Daichi, and I hope they're alright... You better save us guys! And get this evil bastard!_

Tyson pulled out his Dragoon from his arm pack. He closed his eyes and used the attack ring to cut into his injured shoulder, making the wound bigger! Tyson felt like screaming in pain but held it in and kept as still as possible, whilst making Dragoon cut deaper into his flesh. Blood trickled out and spattered onto the leaves and ground below, leaving a trail which was barely visible to anyone besides the extra observant like Ray and Kai. Tyson put his arms down slowly and let them hang limply. The blood covered beyblade was in his hands still. Tyson looked down at it through half closed eyes. The bitbeast glowed dully.

_Sorry Dragoon..._

The beyblade fell from Tyson's limp hands as he passed out.

----

From the corner of his eye, Max saw Ray come into the kitchen from the bathroom. He continued looking in cupboards for the first aid kit.

'Any luck?' Max asked.

'Yep,' Ray replied.

Max looked at his friend and saw a small kit, which looked the same size as a small thick book.It was white and had a red cross on it. Max jumped off the bench he was standing on to look in the top cupboards.

'Let's get Tyson fixed up!' he said brightly, 'Then we can go get some help!'

Ray nodded and they both walked out into the main room of the cabin. They both stopped and looked at the couch. Tyson was gone!

'Tyson!' Ray yelled looking around.

Max ran around behind the couch looking for their navy haired friend. He saw something on the couch cushion.

'Ray!' he called taking it into his hand, 'Look at this!'

Ray came over and Max showed him a letter addressed to them. The blonde haired teen opened it and read it aloud.

"Ray and Max, how's it going? Having fun? Don't even think about leaving. If you or the other two, Kai and Hilary, leave this forest, consider you friend Tyson a dead man! I don't like it when people try and get out of playing my games! Bye!"

Max looked at Ray, a look of disgust crossed the blondes face.

'This guy thinks all this is a game! That's sick!'

'We can't leave,' said Ray rereading the note. 'But at least we have one piece of good news...'

Max looked at him.

'This guy hasn't killed Tyson yet.'

Realisation dawned on Max.

'He's still alive, we have to find him!'

'That's the only thing we can do,' said Ray, 'Unless we just feel like sitting around and wait to be taken.'

Something else suddenly came to Max, 'What about Kai and Hilary? Do you think that they would have left the forest?'

'No,' Ray replied, 'They'd be heading here. But we can't wait for them, we have to go and find Tyson. He's in really bad shape with his arm the way it is.'

Max nodded then walked outside.

'I'll wait out here, you write a note for the others.'

Ray nodded, putting the first aid kit into his backpack then he wrote a message on a piece of paper from the desk, which was tainted with skarlet fluid. He avoided looking at the body of Silvia which was covered by the sheet he'd placed over her. He quickly scribbled the message.

'_Kai and Hil, Tyson's been taken. Me and Max are out looking for him. Don't leave the forest or he'll be killed. Mark and Silvia are dead. Watch your backs! -Ray.'_

He took the note outside where Max was waiting for him.

'Let's go,' said the raven haired blader.

They descended the stairs together and entered the forest, looking for some clue or hint as to where Tyson was taken.

----

Daichi and Kenny suddenly heard noices coming from the main entrance tunnel of the mine cavern. They felt their heart beats elevate as Omen's dark outline came into view. Something was hanging over his left shoulder. Daichi clenched his teeth and saw what it was in horror.

'Tyson!'

Kenny looked at Daichi's blurred shape then back at Omen, who was still just a foggy blur in his eyes. Omen put Tyson down roughly on the ground, propping his limp body up against another thick pole beside Daichi. There were seven logs stuck in the ground, one for each of the camping teens. Omen fetched the rope he kept behind Daichi and Kenny, along with his other tools and weapons then tied Tyson tightly to the wooden beam. Daichi noticed the stab wound on Tysons shoulder. His mouth dropped in horror. He didn't expect the injury to be so big!

'W...w-what did you do to Tyson!' Daichi asked fearfully. 'His arm wasn't that bad b-before!

Omen couldn't help a little snicker.

'He must have hurt it some more when he was running away from me, huh, idiot! He's such a coward! You all are!'

Daichi clenched his teeth.

'Don't you call us cowards!' he said angrily, 'We're braver than you are!'

Omen crouched infront of Daichi, smiling wickedly.

'You're braver than me huh?' he asked silkily, 'What if I killed your buddy Tyson right infront of you? How brave would you be then?'

Daichi was trembling in fear but kept a strong and almost intrepid face.

'If you kill any of my friends I'll...! I'll...' his voice faltered under Omen's cold stare.

Omen took his danger out of his belt and raised it slowly holding the blade between their faces. Kenny could only watch through the haze in terror.

'You'll do what?' Omen whispered.

He touched the silver blade to Daichi's pale cheek. Daichi suppressed a wimper of terror and looked down at the lethal blade on his cheek.

'Kill me?' Omen whispered smiling. 'Torture me? Heh heh...'

He wrenched the dagger away quickly. Daichi yelled in pain. The dagger had sliced the young red-heads cheek, leaving a long thin bloody cut that started under his left eye and ended just before the corner of his lips. Kenny went to yell something but a sideways glance from Omen made him close his mouth tight. Omen looked back at Daichi who hadhis eyes closed tightly, but with tears still escaping them and rolling down his face.

'I don't really care!' he said quietly, 'We all die eventually and besides, you can't even get yourself free, let alone try and torture me! You're threats are merely empty words from a frightened head-strong child.'

'Don't... you dare... touch him again!' a weak voice said angrily.

Omen and Daichi both looked at Tyson, who was fully awake now and breathing hard from the pain he was in. He was covered in a cold sweat and looked infuriated.

'Get away from... my friend! Or else!'

Omen couldn't help laughing.

'Oh yeah! Ha ha ha! You're _so _gonna hurt me aren't ya! Look at that fierce face! Oh, you're just too scarey! I'm just quaking in fear! Ha ha ha!'

Tyson pulled his bound feet from under him and kicked Omen ard in the stomache. The evil teen was knocked flat on his back. Tyson groaned, the sudden exersion of power irritated his wound and made it sting. Kenny and Daichi were both amazed at Tysons bravery, or was it just ignorance? Tyson didn't know what they did about the horrors that Omen was capable of. They had experienced his forms of torture first hand and had almost lost themselves in the pain. Tyson allowed himself a malevolent smirk but it was soon stripped from him when Omen could be heard snickering. He sat up and rubbed his stomache, looking at Tyson sinisterly. Kenny and Daichi felt icy terror flowing through their limbs.

'That was sneeky,' he said muderously, 'It almost hurt!'

He stood up smiling, as if he hadn't even been hit. Tyson was at a loss for words.

_What's up with this guy! I kicked him as hard as I could!_

Omen dusted himself off then walked behind the three tied up boys. Tyson heard something behind him tear, like tape. He noticed Kenny and Daichi bow their heads slightly in anticipation. Tyson suddenly felt something get slapped over his mouth. It was duct tape. Omen taped Kenny and Daichi's mouths shut too. They, unlike Tyson, didn't resist or struggle but let it happen. Tyson tried to get the tape off his mouth but tried in vain. Omen crouched infront of him smiling.

'You're new to all this so I'll explain it for you,' he said darkly, 'You are going to wait here, and I'm going to bring back one of your little friends!'

Tyson glared loathfully at the evil teen.

_Get fucked you slimey piece of shit! _he thought. _Don't touch my friends!_

Omen seemed to interpret it by the look on Tyson's face and patted his injured shoulder roughly. Tyson fell the pain shoot through his whole body. He grunted and would've yelled if his mouth was stuck shut. Omen smirked then stood up, turning his back on his victims. He exited the mine leaving Tyson glaring at him, mad and in pain.

----

Kai and Hilary dredged through the thick bushes, heading back to the path that lead to the ranger station. Hilary held onto Kai's hand feeling guilty. She knew she was slowing him down. Kai didn't mind. They finally broke out of the bushes and onto the beaten track. Kai suddenly stopped. He stepped infront of Hilary who was behind him, sheilding her from sight. Hilary looked at him the peered around. A teenaged boy wearing all black was walking down the path towards the ranger station. He looked like the one who'd attacked them!

'Hey!' Kai called out.

The teen stopped when he heard Kai's voice and swore under his breath. An idea quickly formed in his head and he ran off into the bushes. Kai gave chase with Hilary behind him.

'Stop!' Kai yelled.

----

Ray and Max heard some one yell and looked around quickly. They saw three people running through the forest one after the other.

'That's Kai and Hilary!' said Max looking at the last two.

'But who's the other one?' asked Ray.

Both boys ran after the others as fast as they could.

----

Kai managed to catch upto the anonymous teen and jumped, dragging them both to the ground. The black haired teen struggled but Kai managed to pin him underneath him. The teen had short black hair wh a medium whispy fringe that covered half his left eye. His eyes were closed in fear.

'Okay! Okay I give up! Please don't kill me like the others! I didn't do anything!' he begged.

Kai looked at him strangely. Hilary came ut of the bushes and stopped, seeing Kai ontop of a black haired teenager, pinning him to the ground. Ray and Max came directly after her. She looked atthem in surprise.

'Max? Ray?'

They looked at her and nodded then looked back to Kai and the boy.

'Who are you?' Kai demanded. 'What are you talking about? Kill like the others? What others?'

The teen looked up at Kai. Kai was taken aback by him. The colour of boys eyes were red, making him look pure evil.

'You're not him,' he said quietly.

'I'm not who?' Kai asked impatiently.

'The kidnapper,' the skarlet eyed boy said.

Hilary came forward and pulled Kai off the teen.

'Kai, get off him. He's not the bad guy,' she said.

Kai got off him but still stared suspiciously and coldly at him. He crossed his arms over his chest as Hilary helped the black haired teen up.

_He's so handsome... _she thought. She suddenly felt like slapping herself. _You idiot! You just slept with Kai! He's your man, not this new kid!_

'My name's Hilary!' she said to him brightly, 'These are my friends, Kai...'

'Hn.'

'...Ray...'

Ray smiled and nodded.

'...and Max!'

Max smiled and waved cheerfully. The teen nodded and smiled. Kai noticed something cold about his smile. He also had dried blood on his clothes.

'So what is your name?' asked Kai, in the rudest tone he could create.

The teen noted it but didn't care. He gave Kai an impudent smirk.

'My name is Omen.' sarcasm dripped from his next words, 'A pleasure to meet you Kai!'

Hilary, Ray and Max looked at eachother. They'd found some one as cocky and quick-witted as Kai. They couldn't help smiling at eachother, not knowing the horrors this new boy could bring to them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wow, that was a long chapter, it's funny, my headache is gone now! I feel like leaving it there :P Just because I love it when I leave people in suspense:P :) It's just so damn funny! My friend says I'm as evil as Omen for leaving cliffhangers all the time(not u charlotte), lol. I'm off! buh bye! xoxo Tory!_

_ps. PLEASE REVIEW! and PLEASE IGNORE ALL SPELLING MISTAKES!_


	8. Flirting with the enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

_Thankyou for all ur reviews! _

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

The teen nodded and smiled. Kai noticed something cold about his smile. He also had dried blood on his clothes.

'So what is your name?' asked Kai, in the rudest tone he could create.

The teen noted it but didn't care. He gave Kai an impudent smirk.

'My name is Omen.' sarcasm dripped from his next words, 'A pleasure to meet you Kai!'

Hilary, Ray and Max looked at eachother. They'd found some one as cocky and quick-witted as Kai. They couldn't help smiling at eachother, not knowing the horrors this new boy could bring to them.

----

Normal POV...

Kai looked at Ray and Max while Hilary helped Omen onto his feet.

'Where's Tyson? Wasn't he with you?'

Ray and Max both had looks of guilt and sorrow. Omen listened intently, proud of his work but not showing it.

'He was taken,' said Max bitterly.

'But that's not all,' said Ray in a sour tone, 'Silvia and Mark, the park rangers, they were murdered by the kidnapper.'

Hilary looked at him in horror.

'N-no! Please don't tell me... you're being serious!' she stammered, tears lowing down her cheeks.

She had liked the couple very much.

'We're dead serious,' said Ray.

Hilary seemd to flinch at the word 'dead'. Ray looked at her apologeticly.

'Oh and one more thing,' said Max, 'The killer, left us a note.'

----

Kai didn't know what it was but he just didn't trust the new kid Omen. The black haired teen had explained he'd gone camping with his friends and they were killed by a person in the forest but he hadn't specified what the attacker looked like or any pesonal details. Kai also didn't like, infact hated how he expressed an interest in Hilary, and she was obviously flattered and flirting. It was night now an they all sat around a campfire together. Max and Hilary liked Omen, Ray was still cautious but was starting to come around... Kai loathed every miniscule detail about him, from the black hair, to the way he laughed. Kai sat on a log beside Hilary. Omen sat between Hilar and Max, and Ray sat beside Max.

'So, what were you all you doing out here?' Omen asked sitting close to Hilary.

'We were on a camping trip too,' she said sadly, 'Then our friends were kidnapped.'

'Oh too bad,' said Omen sadly. 'My friends were all killed.'

'Oh you poor thing!' said Hilary hugging him.

'You don't seem too upset about it,' said Kai suspiciously, clenching his teeth at Hilarys actions and looking at Omen murderously.

Omen put his chin over one of Hilarys shoulders as she hugged him, so that he was looking straight at Kai. He smiled and winked. Kai growled. He wanted nothig more than to bash this guy to a bloody pulp right there and then. Hilary felt the murderous aura eminating from Kai and let go of Omen quickly, edging back to her man.

'They were killed a week ado,' said Omen, 'I have shed all my tears and right now, I am more concerned about saving my life.'

Kai leant down and whispered ito Hilary's ear.

'What was all that about? The hug? The flirting? We don't even know this guy!'

'Don't be so rude,' she whispered back, keeping a forced smile pasted on her face, 'He's gone through alot and I'm trying to mak him feel better!'

Ray and Max looked at eachother nervously. Kai and Hilary were whispering something and Kai and Omen were constantly sniping at eachother malevolently. Not to mention Omen obviously falling for Hilary, when something had **_obviously _**happened between her and Kai. Ray and Max felt like they were in the middle of a war.

'So Omen,' said Kai icily, 'Which school do you go to?'

'Don't go,' Omen said, 'Parents can't afford it, I don't wanna go. It's a win win situation. So I go to work.'

Omen had to think very quickly to stay a step ahead of Kai.

'Where do you work?' Kai asked.

'I work for my dad as an apprentice electrician.' Omen replied.

'That's cool,' said Hilary, cutting in before Kai could keep questioning him rudely. 'We all go to school still, except Kai, he comes, but leaves halfway through!'

'Hn, school is a waste of my time.' He crossed his arms, 'If they can't teach me something new, then they don't get my money.'

Hilary, Ray and Max smiled. An owl nearby hooted. Ray looked at his watch.

'It's only 8:30,' he said.

'I'm so not going to sleep,' said Hilary, 'Not with that murderer running around the forest!'

Omen put his hand on hers and smiled.

'Don't worry, I'll keep watch!' he said kindly.

Kai growled. He put a protective arm around Hilary, pulling her towards him.

'I'll keep watch too!'

Omen looked at Kai with a look of annoyance. Kai smirked.

'After all...' Kai said smoothly, 'Two people are better than one, and we _don't_ want the killer to be taking you next do we?'

His last twelve words were dripping with sarcasm. Omen smirked.

'Any more sarcasm in that sentence and it'd be drenching the forest!' he said.

Kai and Omen both smiled at eachother with loatheful eyes. Hilary felt very uncomfortable between them, even though Kai held her comfortably on his chest. She could actually feel their hate towards eachother. Omen took out a silver flask from his backpack. He unscrewed the lid and raised his lips to it tpping it up and pretending to drink, not letting a drop of the water pass his lips. He lowered it and breathed out, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He held the water out to the others.

'Want some?' he asked.

Ray and Max looked in their bags, realising their water bottles weren empty. Hilary and Kai had lost their bags after they were seperated from the others. Hilary took the bottle from him.

'Thank you!' she said politely, taking a deap drink.

She threw it to Ray and Max who took some also, but not too much. Max passed it to Kai. Kai took it but didn't drink. He looked at Omen suspiciously.

'Something wrong?' Omen asked.

_Drink the damn water! _he thought slightly annoyed.

Kai continued to look at him then raised the water to his lips. He felt the water inside touch his lips and took hardly a sip. He would've gotten more water fro licking his lips! Kai screwed th cap back on and threw it to Omen. Omen smiled innocently. His skarlet eyes glinting in the fires light.

----

Kai found it hard to keep his eyes open. Ray, Max and Hilary were all fast asleep. Omen sat against a tree, keeping an eye on Kai discreetly. He saw the slate haired teens head droop slowly. He smiled.

_Crushed sleeping pills in the water... works every time! Heh heh heh!_

Kai couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and fell asleep. Omen smiled and pulled out his dagger, which had been concieled inhis belt under his shirt the whole time. He looked at his reflection in the mirror-like blade.

----

Omen had popped another half of a sleeping pill into both Ray's and Max's mouths. They wouldn't be getting up for at least two hour! Unless of course they were being beaten or hurt. Omen took Max by the shirt and lifted him up onto his shoulder. He carried Ray under his other arm. He smirked.

_Another two for my collection!_

As he began to leave the small area, he accidently stepped on Hilary's hand, waking her instantly. Not noticing, he kept walking. Hilary sat up and rubbed her hand gingerly. She looked up and saw the black haired teen taking her friends.

'Omen!' he asked loudly, standing up.

Omen looked around quickly. His face was shadowed but his red eyes glimmered in the moonlight. He cursed and dropped Ray. Ray stirred slightly but due to the sleeping pills, remained asleep. Hilary ran over to Omen.

'What are you doing with my friends!' she yelled, hardly a foot from him.

She suddenly froze in terror.

'Y-you're the kidnapper!'

Omen sighed.

'I really wish I didn't have to do this...' he said in a cold tone.

'KAI!' Hilary screamed.

Kai was awoken instantly.

'...But you've left me no choice!' said Omen whipping out his dagger.

Kai regained full consciousness as he saw Omen and Hilary. Omen slashed out at her with a dagger, slicing her neck. Hilary's eyes were wide with fear, her face blank with shock. Kai was frozen as she began to fall back gracefully. Omen laughed sinisterly and ran into the forest with Max. Hilary's body hit the ground. Kai got off his feet and ran to her side.

'HILARY!'

------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------

_dun dun DUN! bweh heh heh... er, ahem. please don't hurt me! lol. You don't know, Hilary could still be alive, Olivia in Law and Order SVU was cut across the neck and she lived, didn't even need stiches! HA HA SUCKERS! YOU CAN'T KILL ME IF YA WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO HER! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! I might not kill her off, or... I might! After all, in almost every horror movie a main character dies! Maybe Hilary should die? Serves her right for flirting with the enemy! lol, please review and ignore spelling errors! xoxo Tory!_


	9. Bad news

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade!

_Hey all! I know I'm not giving you much time to review much I'm a writer! I can't just leave a good story! Especially when I myself get really into it! I JUST LOVE OMEN! Though, I was really surprised at the lack of concern on Hilary's behalf! I got like two or three people who actually cared! lol, well anyway, enjoy!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

His face was shadowed but his red eyes glimmered in the moonlight. He cursed and dropped Ray. Ray stirred slightly but due to the sleeping pills, remained asleep. Hilary ran over to Omen.

'What are you doing with my friends!' she yelled, hardly a foot from him.

She suddenly froze in terror.

'Y-you're the kidnapper!'

Omen sighed.

'I really wish I didn't have to do this...' he said in a cold tone.

'KAI!' Hilary screamed.

Kai was awoken instantly.

'...But you've left me no choice!' said Omen whipping out his dagger.

Kai regained full consciousness as he saw Omen and Hilary. Omen slashed out at her with a dagger, slicing her neck. Hilary's eyes were wide with fear, her face blank with shock. Kai was frozen as she began to fall back gracefully. Omen laughed sinisterly and ran into the forest with Max. Hilary's body hit the ground. Kai got off his feet and ran to her side.

'HILARY!'

----

Normal POV...

The moon had begun setting and the sky was getting lighter, indicating dawn was approaching. Kai ran to Hilary's side and dropped to his knees beside her. Hilary held her throat, blood trickled over her fingers. She saw Kai's face, he was... no... it couldn't be... was that a tear in Kai's eye? Hilary could feel the pain in her neck but the cut wasn't deap enough to have done any really bad damage.

'I'm f-fine!' she managed to croak,

'Are you sure?' Kai asked.

He didn't know what to do fr her. He took his scarf and folded it then held it to Hilary's neck. She closed her eyes, grimacing in pain. Kai sat her up gently. Hilary took the scarf from him and smiled, ignoring her pain.

'See if Rays okay,' she whispered.

Kai didn't want to leave her side, but Ray had more experience with medicine than he did. He looked at Ray then back to Hilary.

'I'll be back!' he said quickly then ran over to Ray.

He shook the raven haired teen violently.

'Ray! RAY! Get up!' he yelled.

He didn't wake up. Kai lost his patience. He grabbed Ray be the collar and pulled him upright.

'Hate to do this but you've left me no choice!'

He brought he fist back then punched Ray in the face. The teen was instantly awoken. He clutched a hand to his cheek and looked at Kai in shock.

'What the hell was th-!'

'Shut up for a second!' Kai interrupted. 'Hilary needs help! Omen cut her across the neck!'

Ray looked at Hilary who was sitting up weekly, blood soaking into Kai's scarf which was held across her neck. Ray didn't ask questions, yet, he immediatly ran over to his bag and pulled out the first aid kit, running back to Hilary.

'How did this happen?' asked Ray, fighting the whithering effects of the sleeping pills.

'Omen... he's the kidnapper! He's got the others!' Kai's voice was low and murderous.

Ray looked at Kai. His face was dark and looked sinister. At that moment in time, Kai wanted to hunt the red eyed teen down and kill him in the more brutal way possible. Ray cleaned Hilary's wound and exaiminded it.

'Wow, you're very lucky Hil!' he commented, 'Another millimetre and you'd probably been needing a pine box. You might need a stitch or two but it doesn't look like it. I'll just clean and dress it as best I can but we'll need to get you to a doctor and have them look at it just incase.'

Hilary nodded.

'Thank you Ray,' she said quietly.

She looked to Kai who was standing with his back to her a few metres away. Ray looked at them both then went over to Kai's side.

'Are you alright?'

Kai's eyes looked dark, burning with hatred and his face was forbidding.

'I went through _his _bag,' he said darkly.

Kai's voice made a chill go through Ray

'I found these,' he held out a white bottle of Sleeping Pills for Ray to see. 'He put them in the water, which we were all stupid enough to drink!'

There was a moments silence.

'Ray,' Kai said quietly, 'I want you and Hilary to leave this forest. Because when I find Omen I will kill him and... I don't want Hilary around.'

'Forget it!' said a soft yet angry voice behind them.

They looked around. Hilary was standing there looking mad.

'No! I'm not letting you go after Omen alone!' Hilary's eyes brimmed tears.

'Look,' Ray turned to her, 'Hil-'

'Don't you _look Hil _me!' Hilary interrupted angrily, 'I have been dragged through the forest, hurt my ankle, had four of my six best friends kidnapped by a murderer AND I was almost killed! I am not leaving this forest until I get some fucking payback on the bastard who caused all this!'

Hilary was almost screaming at them. She breathed hard. Kai and Ray were obviously taken aback by her sudden outburst. Hilary held her hands to her eyes, trying to hide the tears that wouldn't stop flowing. Kai smirked and hugged her. Hilary felt numb for a moment. She didn't want to cry, she didn't want to look weak, not infront of Ray and definitely not infront of Kai.

'It's alright...' whispered Kai.

He held her head against his chest. Hilary's cheek was pressed gently on his collarbone.

'Let it all out...' Kai whispered. 'Just let go.'

Hilary couldn't hold it back anymore. The tears and grief she'd been suppressing for so long finally broke free all at once. Tears poured down Hilary's face and she held Kai tightly, crying into his chest. Kai smiled and stroked her hair softly. The sky was lighter and the moon had completely set. A pinky misted colour was spread out across the horizon. Ray sat down on the log feeling terrible. He and Kai, being the kind of people they were, didn't cry but instead became silent and distant so as not to ruin their tough demiener, which for Kai would be all the time. Hilary cried almost hysterically.

'W-what if he k-k-kills them Kai?' she sobbed. 'M-Max, Tyson, K-Kenny... and... and l-little Daichi! I c-couldn't handle it if they d-died!'

'They wont die,' said Kai firmly.

'That's right,' Ray added, 'We won't let him!'

Hilary calmed down a bit. She believed them. Kai released her from his strong grip and looked into her ruby eyes.

'If you come with us, you have to do EXACTLY what I say, got that?'

Hilary sniffed and nodded. Kai smiled then turned to Ray who stood up.

'Let's go then,' he said.

----

Tyson was breathing heavily. He felt so weak. His shoulder kept throbbing with blunt pain, making it almost impossible for him to sleep. Kenny and Daichi, who hadn't slept the previous day, had fallen asleep in Omens absence and hadn't re-awoken when he came back a minute ago with Max over his shoulder. Tyson felt too weak to even sit up. The ropes which bound him to the wooden pole behind him were the only things that kept Tyson propped up in a sitting position. Tyson's head hung limply, his eye lids felt like lead.

Omen had finished tying the still asleep Max beside Tyson. He crouched infront of Tyson curiously. Daichi woke up and yawned. He almost yelped when he saw how close the black haired teen was to him. Omen ignored him and held Tyson's chin in his hand, lifting his head up to look at him. Tyson gritted his teeth.

'You're not looking so good,' Omen commented.

'Get your... filth-y... paws... off me!' he growled feebly.

Omen snickered unpleasantly. At that sound, Max woke up yawning sleepily.

'Good morning all,' he said, his eyes only half open, 'Is it breakfast?'

His head drooped but he pulled it back up again. Omen laughed. Max yawned again and opened his eyes fully. He went to rub them but instead felt a pain in his wrists.

'What the?'

He found himself completely tied up.

'Where on... Tyson! Daichi? Kenny!' Max looked at them widely.

Tyson rolled his eyes over to Max, Omen hadn't let go of his face yet. Max looked at Omen.

'Omen! Please! Help us!' he said hopefully.

Omen laughed sinisterly.

'M-Max...' Tyson croaked, hardly able to speak because of Omen's tight grip and also because his infected shoulder was draining him of energy.

His shoulder still bled but only slightly and slowing. Using Dragoon to make the injury bigger was a costly mistake but if it lead help to where they were, then Tyson didn' care. He would give his life to save his friends any day.

'Help you!' Omen said, pushing Tyson's face away roughly. 'Why would I do that! You're crazy Maxy!'

'You... you're the one who killed Mark and Silvia!' Max had caught on. His eyes burned with hatred.

Kenny awoke and saw Max with them. He looked down in depression, Omen only had to capture the other three now, then, he'd kill them. Omen smiled at Max's hatred.

'You're just as fiesty as Tyson!' he said in amusement, 'But as you can see,' he patted Tyson on the cheek roughly. He groaned. 'Even the hot-headed Tyson, has broken.'

Tyson looked down in weak sorrow. Max looked at him, as if urging him not to give up. Tyson coughed harshly then clenched his teeth. Omen looked down at him pityingly.

'I don't think you're going to be alive for very much longer,' he said casually, 'Bugger, I was hoping to have you all together before that happened. Ah well, maybe I'll just kill you know, put you out of your misery?'

Tyson clenched his teeth.

'Go ahead!' he said angrily, 'You know you want to, so do it already!'

'No! Tyson Shut up!' shouted Max, 'Don't you dare say something like that!'

Omen smirked down at Tyson murderously. Tyson smiled.

'You see...?' he said breathing deeply, 'He can't kill me, he wont...'

'And what gives you that idea?' asked Omen in mild amusement. 'It was easy for me to kill Hilary and I liked her!'

The four boys looked up at him in shock.

'No,' whispered Kenny.

'YOU'RE LYING!' Max and Tyson shouted together.

Daichi had tears in his eyes, 'You k-killed Hilary?'

Omen grinned widely.

'Sure did! You want proof?'

He pulled out his dagger and showed them. On the end, was a skid of blood that was painted on the edge.

'Too bad,' Omen continued crouching down, 'Quick slashes to the neck hardly ever leave blood on the blade, unless ya do it slowly.'

'Blood on a blade doesn't proove you killed her!' Max yelled, almost choking on his own words. His throat obstructed him.

'She tried to stop me from taking you,' the black haired teen said softly, 'She screamed for Kai, I had to silence her. I had to drop Ray, unfortunately so I had to alter my plans. Ah well, too bad for poor Hil, such a waste!'

The boys had their heads lowered. Kenny and Daichi were crying. Max and Tyson were on the verge of tears. Tyson felt like passing out but resisted.

'You won't... get away... with this!' Tyson managed.

'Our friends will find us sooner or later,' said Max angrily, 'Kai is going to kill you for what you've done, once we're free, we all will!'

'I'm counting on your friends to come looking or me!' said Omen, 'I'm hoping they walk straight into the mine! Once they do, they'll be deep within my trap! Oh and Tyson? Thank you for leaving that trail of blood! I was going to cut off one of Max's hands or something but then I spotted your little trail on the ground and your beyblade! I must admit, that was clever of you!'

Tyson gritted his teeth then hung his head in defeat. He prayed that his friends wouldn't find the trail he was foolish enough to create. Max looked at him sadly. Tyson had saved him alot of pain, and Max was very grateful for that. Tyson heard Max saying something but didn't understand it, as he shifted or the border into unconsciousness.

----

Kai, Ray and Hilary walked through the forest in the pale light. Something on the ground caught Kai's eye. Ray had noticed it too. They went over to investigate. Hilary stayed behind them. Kai bent down and picked up the object. Hilary peered at it over his shoulder.

'Is... is that Dragoon!' she asked in surprise.

Kai nodded and passed it to Ray grimly.

'There's blood on it!' said Ray.

Hilary looked at it again. The beyblade was almost completely covered in dark blood. Dragoon the bitbeast was glowing dully. The light was flickering and looked slightly duller than a moment ago.

'It's Tyson,' said Kai, 'He's dying,'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm stopping there for today. I like this story :P That's why I'm updating so quickly! the story will be over soon, then what'll I do in my homework time? Homework? Pfft... yeah right! What a crazy idea! lol. Oh my head hurts! Stupid headache... I bitch wayyy to much... lol. See yaz! Tory!_


	10. Enemy kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

_I can't stop writing! I just love it too much!_

_Enjoy!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

'I'm counting on your friends to come looking or me!' said Omen, 'I'm hoping they walk straight into the mine! Once they do, they'll be deep within my trap! Oh and Tyson? Thank you for leaving that trail of blood! I was going to cut off one of Max's hands or something but then I spotted your little blood trail on the ground and your beyblade! I must admit, that was clever of you!'

Tyson gritted his teeth then hung his head in defeat. He prayed that his friends wouldn't find the trail he was foolish enough to create. Max looked at him sadly. Tyson had saved him alot of pain, and Max was very grateful for that. Tyson heard Max saying something but didn't understand it, as he shifted or the border into unconsciousness.

-

Kai, Ray and Hilary walked through the forest in the pale light. Something on the ground caught Kai's eye. Ray had noticed it too. They went over to investigate. Hilary stayed behind them. Kai bent down and picked up the object. Hilary peered at it over his shoulder.

'Is... is that Dragoon!' she asked in surprise.

Kai nodded and passed it to Ray grimly.

'There's blood on it!' said Ray.

Hilary looked at it again. The beyblade was almost completely covered in dark blood. Dragoon the bitbeast was glowing dully. The light was flickering and looked slightly duller than a moment ago.

'It's Tyson,' said Kai, 'He's dying,'

----

Normal POV...

It had been an hour since Kai and Ray had found Tyson's beyblade and spotted his discreet trail of random blood spatters. Dragoon's glow wasn't looking so bright. Ray and Hilary worried but Kai was detirmined Tyson would make it. He wouldn't accept anything but.

----

Tyson was awake again but just barely. His head was swimming and his vision unfocused. He didn't even have the energy to lift up his head as it slumped forward. Max looked at him nervously. Omen had left a moment ago, leaving the boys alone. Daichi and Kenny were also very concerned about their friend. But one thought kept coming back to haunt them and stayed with them glued to the top of their thoughts.

'I... I still can't belive.. Hilary's dead!' said Daichi numbly.

'It's just not fair,' said Kenny in sorrow.

'In life, nothing is fair,' said a cold voice echoing through the cavern. 'My advice to you, get over it. You honestly want to spend your last few hours alive complaining? What a waste of your limited time! Not to mention it's boring.'

Omen came walking in, though something was different. He wasn't wearing his usual malevolent and sinister smile. He looked serious and annoyed. He held something in his hand which was covered in a white cloth.He went directly to Tyson and crouched infront of the navy haired teen. Tyson looked at him.

'What... do you... want?' Tyson whispered.

It was all he could do. Omen grunted then revealed a bottle of anticeptic in his hand under the cloth. He unscrewed it and put some into the cloth.

'W-what ar- AARGH!'

'Shut up.'

Omen slapped the soaked cloth over Tysons wounded and infected shoulder. He allowed himsel a smirk of satasfaction at the look of pure agony in Tysons face.

'Does it hurt does it?' he asked mockingly, 'Oh I'm sorry!'

He patted Tyson's shoulder. Tyson almost yelled in pan. Omen snickered and stood up.

'I don't get you!' called Max.

Omen turned and looked at him.

'First you tell us how you're going to kill us, then you put help Tyson,' Max said, 'What's the deal?'

The red-eyed teen smirked.

'I want Tyson and Kai to be the last ones I kill,' he said simply, 'I can't do that if Tyson dies of a little scratch that he was stupid enough to make bigger! I want him and Kai to suffer by my own hands!'

'Why do you want them to die last and why do you hate them so much more!' Max pressed.

'I want Tyson to suffer because he kicked me,' said Omen, 'I Kai will suffer because I want him to! He and Hilary were so cute together. He'll want to kill me slowly and painfully, and everyone knows that's my thing! I can't have some one try and kill people in my forest and putting them through torture! That is my trademark. Any one who tries it will experience it, first hand!'

'You won't... succeed!' Tyson breated through gritted teeth.

Omen crouched down infront of him smiling.

'And why is that?' he asked wickedly.

Tyson managed a weak smile.

'Because Kai... and Ray are both... smarter... stronger... and better... than you! You're no... match for them!'

Tysons words seemed to tweek a raw nerve. Omen thrust his hand forward and grabbed Tyson by the throat, bringing him forward so their faces were an inch apart. Tyson couldn't breathe. Omen squeezed harder in his anger.

'Take that back!' he hissed venomously.

Tyson smirked.

'N-no!' he gasped.

Omen growled. His red eyes glittered murderously.

'You're... third rate.. compared to them!' Tyson whispered running short of breath.

'LET HIM GO!' shouted Max

'STOP CHOKING HIM!' yelled Daichi and Kenny together.

Omen reached back under his shirt and clasped his hand around the smooth metal of the hand gun he'd taken from the ranger station. He thought for a second then released it. None of the boys saw the gun, but thought he was reaching for his knife and were shouting at him. Omen ignored then and smirked at Tyson whose lips were starting to go blue.

'You're lucky I have self control,' he said.

With that he shoved Tyson back by the neck, cracking his head against the wooden pole, making him get knocked out. Omen looked at him for a moment.

'Damn,' he said, 'I think I killed him.'

Max, Daichi and Kenny looked at their navy haired friend, whose head hung limply forward, in pure horror. A small moan came from Tyson.

'Oh! No I didn't!' Omen commented cheerfully, 'He's still alive! Lucky!'

Max, Daichi and Kenny breathed a sigh of relief but still looked at him in sorrow.

_It would have been better for Tyson if he's died... _Kenny thought,_ At least he wouldn't have to sit through any more pain and suffering if he did._

He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as Omen slapped a piece of duct tape over his mouth. The others all had it on them also.

'I'll be back,' said Omen, 'I need to make sure Kai and Ray are heading in the right direction.'

----

They'd been walking for an hour at least. Ray stopped suddenly. Kai looked at him.

'Ray?'

His amber eyes scanned over the ground, noting every minor detail.

'I've lost the trail,' he said in alarm.

'You lost it!' Kai stepped infront of him and looked around.

Omen sat up in a tree watching the three below him in amusement. He'd known full well his slash to the neck hadn't killed Hilary, there would have been a shower of blood if he'd intended to kill her. He just didn't want Kai coming after him just yet. He sighed.

_The trails been erased, ah well. I'll just have to 'help them'._

He jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully on the ground without a single sound. Hilary helped look around in the underbrush for any little tiny speck of blood that could put them back on Tysons path again. A pair of hands suddenly grabbed her wrists from behind and pulled her back so she was pressed against their chest, then wrapped there arms around her body with hers too. It all happened too quickly for Hilary to do anything. Before she knew it, one of the persons hands had let go, trapping both her arms beneath his one and took her chin, turning it so she looked into the persons face. Her blood ran cold as Omens red eyes looked into hers. He smiled and before she could scream, crashed his lips onto hers with bruising force. Hilary managed a muffled scream, which made Ray and Kai whip aound instantly. Kai saw Omen, with his mouth covering Hilarys. She looked petrified. Kai felt his blood boiling. A demon inside of him was screaming to be released, to be allowed the satasfaction of ripping the black haired red eyed boy limb from limb. Omen broke off from Hilary and smiled at Kai, licking his lips and savouring the girls sweet taste in her boyfriends murderous eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_How's that for a cliffy aye! lol. Heh heh heh... Omen's got Hilary! Ha hahi ha ha! lol. Wow, I updated twice in one day! yay! lol. Though I'm not really giving people much time to review am I? Ah well. I hope you liked it! Sorry if you didn't, I'll try and do better! Well I have to go. Laterz! xoxo Tory_


	11. Torture

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade!

_THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR GREAT REVIEWS! YOU PEEPS MADE MY CRAPPY DAY BETTER:) I cant believe you ditched me at school EM! ur so lucky I had Rhi with me in RE coz if she wasn't there YOU'D BE HISTORY! not really but u get the idea... wagger... ah well._

_Enjoy if ya can and PLEASE REVIEW! I wanna know if I should become a professional writer!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

Her blood ran cold as Omens red eyes looked into hers. He smiled and before she could scream, crashed his lips onto hers with bruising force. Hilary managed a muffled scream, which made Ray and Kai whip around instantly. Kai saw Omen, with his mouth covering Hilarys. She looked petrified. Kai felt his blood boiling. A demon inside of him was screaming to be released, to be allowed the satasfaction of ripping the black haired red eyed boy limb from limb. Omen broke off from Hilary and smiled at Kai, licking his lips and savouring the girls sweet taste in her boyfriends murderous eyes.

----

Normal POV...

Pure rage built inside of Kai, on the verge of boiling over and ust charging at Omen, but his common sense and concern for Hilary's saftey held him back. Ray also felt hate boil inside him but was no where close to the level Kai's was on. He began edging closer with clenched fists. Omen smiled. He could feel Hilary trembling in his arms and against his torso. Hilary couldn't escape the black-haired teens vice like grip. Her throat seemed to be obstructed by her pure fear.

'K-Kai!' she whispered histerically, 'P-please h-elp m-me!'

Omen's arms around her body hugged tigher, pulling her back into his chest further. She felt him bend slightly then felt his breath beside her ear. She shuddered as his voice came out cold, merciless and with a hint of amusement.

'Kai can't help you...' he whispered, 'You are mine. Oh, and I am sorry about the whole trying to kill you thing. You know I didn't mean it.'

He ran a finger down her smooth neck and around the padded patch that Ray had put over her cut. She cringed and cried at his touch. Omen noticed Ray and Kai were starting to get closer and whipped out his knife, holding it against Hilary's throat. She whimpered at the touch of the cold metal on her unprotected neck. Kai and Ray immediately stopped, their eyes glued to the blade. He didn't really want to kill Hilary but would if he felt the urge.

'Ah ah, you two get back!' he said threateningly, 'I'm sure you'd prefer that Hilary had her pretty little head on top of her neck don't you Kai?'

Kai gritted his teeth angrily He and Ray stepped back. Omen smiled and noticed the burning hatred in Kai's eyes.

'That's better,' he said lowering the glittering blade, 'Now,' his voice was low and malevolent and was said with an evil smile, 'Turn around, and walk away... and don't look back!'

Kai and Ray didn't move a muscle. Both were infuriated by the order he'd just given them. Omen smirked at their defiance and spun the knife in his hand for them to see. Kai and Ray were both covered in a cold sweat. If they turned their backs, Hilary would be dragged away, but if the didn't, Omen might kill her! There was no other choice. Reluctantly, Ray turned his back on them. He glanced sideways.

'Kai!' he whispered.

Kai wasn't paying attention. He still hadn't moved yet. His crimson eyes were fixed upon Hilary. Hilary staired back at him, her ruby eyes were streaming and full of pure fear and terror, pleading desperately for him to save her.

'Help!' she mouthed mutely, seeming to have lost her voice in fear.

Kai wanted desperately to save her but the threat of Omen prevented him from doing so. Slowly and agonisingly, Kai turned his back biting his bottom lip hard and clenching his fists. Omen smiled once Kai's back was fully turned towards them, then putting his dagger into his belt, began pulling Hilary back. Hilary realised this would be the last time she would most likely ever see Kai again. Omen was going to kill her! In a desperate move, Hilary wrenched her right arm out from under Omen's grasp and brought it back with all of her strength, driving it straight into Omens gut. He released her in surprise and clutched his stomach. Kai and Ray whipped around at the sound of Omen's grunt of pain. Hilary kicked him hard in the shin then ran to her friends as fast as humanly possible.

'You little bitch!' Omen yelled angrily rubbing his gut as the pain began evaporating.

Hilary threw herself at Kai who pulled her into a tight embrace. Omen had no way of keeping Kai and Ray back now. Kai's hate filled eyes locked onto the red eyed teen. Omen gave a malicious smile then ran off through the forest, going slow enough to make sure Kai and Ray could follow. As Omen had anticipated, Kai ran after him, with Ray and Hilary close behind. Kai was running, fueled by rage and loathing and his detirmination to catch up the the evil teen and make him pay... make him pay dearly! Omen was getting further and further ahead of them, as he was more familure with the forest and was better used to running through the thick underbrush. Omen suddenly disppeared. Kai slowed down and stopped, Ray and Hilary stopping beside him. Hilary was panting slightly, holding her neck where she'd been wounded. Ray and Kai hadn't even broken a sweat or taken a deap breath, it was as if they hadn't even sprinted over 100 metres. Kai suddenly roared with rage, and punched the tree beside him, making the hard bark crank under his knuckles.

'DAMN THAT BASTARD!' he yelled angrily, 'I'M GONNA KILL HIM! THIS IS THE LAST TIME HE'LL GET AWAY FROM ME!'

----

Omen looked back then cursed. He'd accidentily lost them! He walked moodily through the forest until he got to an over-grown wood framed mine tunnel, which lead down into and under the small mountain it was situated on. He entered the darkness of the tunnel, following it and walking close to the rocky wall. He strode through the dark, long and winding tunnel which was lit by dull orange lights on the walls. As he walked by, he punched out every second and third light, until he emerged into the cavern in which his prisoners were held. Max, Tyson, Daichi and Kenny all looked up. Omen walked pass, ripping off the tape from their mouths as he went. He came around and crouched infront of Tyson.

'Your friends are painully slow and stupid,' he said with a slight smile, 'And for that, you all have to suffer.'

They all looked at him with baited breath.

'All of you,' he said, 'Scream!'

'What?' asked Max in confusion.

'I said Scream!' Omen said again.

None of them obeyed.

'There's no way **any **of us will scream,' said Tyson in a low tone, 'We aren't gonna lead Kai and Ray into your trap!'

Omen clenched his teeth then smiled and stard into Tysons hate filled face.

'Alright then... Tyson, I will let you decide...'

Omen stood up and took out his flat bladed knife and looked at his reflection.

'Who shall I **make **scream?' he asked silkily, 'Max, Daichi or Kenny? Choose quickly or I'll choose them all!'

Tyson looked at Omen in shock, the deep wound on his shoulder still draining him of energy.

'What? I can't choose one of them!' he yelled weakly.

'Fine,' said Omen with a sinister smirk, 'All three then!'

'No!' Tyson shouted.

Omen stopped and waited.

'You have ten seconds!'

Tyson couldn't choose! One of his best friends had to be chosen and made to scream by Omen, if he didn't choose, they'd all be tortured!

'Nine... eight...'

Omen walked infront of Max.

'Seven... six...'

_I can't choose! But I have to! _Tyson thought.

Max, Daichi and Kenny were looking at him.

'Just choose me Tyson!' Max shouted, but Tyson wasn't listening.

'Five... four...'

_THIS ISN'T FAIR! _Tyson clenched his teeth, wracking his brain for a solution.

'Three... two...'

Omen knelt infront of Max and held the knife to the blondes arm. Max looked down at the blade and bit his bottom lip, ready for the intense pain.

'O-'

'STOP!' Tyson shouted.

His eyes were clenched shut and his teeth were gritted.

'I choose myself!' he said loudly,

Omen thought for a second.

'I don't remember you being an option!' he said evilly.

'Tyson! Shut up!' yelled Max, 'He chooses me Omen!'

'No I don't Max!' Tyson yelled, 'I chose myself!'

'Don't be so stupid!' Daichi yelled, 'You're already really hurt!'

'Your body wont take much more Tyson!' exclaimed Kenny.

'Shut up!' Tyson yelled, 'I appreciate your concern guys... but this was **my **choice! Not yours, and I've chosen myself!'

The others were silent. Tyson looked up at Omen, who was thoroughly enjoying their arguement.

'Hurry up and get it over with!' Tyson spat bitterly.

There was no way Tyson would deliberatly lead his friends into this trap. If he had to cream, he would rather be forced to than do it willingly. Omen smiled.

'I don't see courage like yours every day...' he said coldly with a smile, 'It is quite amazing. Ah well,'

He walked up to Tyson and pulled out a smaller switch-blade from his boot.

'Thanks for all your co-operation!' Omen remarked maliciously.

Tyson closed his eyes tighly. Daichi and Kenny couldn't bear to watch. Max didn't look away, if Tyson was willing to go through the pain to save them from it, then, in Max's mind, the least he could do would be to watch Tysons brave act with respect. Omen, smirked and drove the small switchblade directly into Tyson's wounded shoulder.

----

A deep and gravely scream echoed through the forest, causing Ray, Kai and Hilary to look in the exact direction of the source. Hilary clapped her hands over her mouth.

'That was Tyson!' she said almost screaming.

'He's close!' said Kai taking Hilary's hand, 'This way!'

Ray, Kai and Hilary ran until they saw a small dark mine tunnel up ahead. Smaller echoes of painfull yells came from inside.

'Omen must be inide there!; said Kai, his blood boiling.

He turned to Hilary and held her shoulders, looking into her eyes.

'Hilary, I want you to stay out here!'

'No way!' she said fiercely.

'I agree,' said Ray, recieving a shocked look from Hilary, 'She can't stay out here alone.'

'That's why you'll be staying out here with her,' said Kai.

'You can't go in there alone!' said Hilary hotly. 'Besides, I'll follow you in anyway! Nothing will keep me from my friends! I love you Kai but you need back up!'

Kai growled in frustration.

'Fine,' he grunted, 'But both of you stay behind me at all times! Got it!'

Hilary and Ray nodded and they all walked in. The tunnel was dark. Every second and third light had been smashed, making it harder to see with the dull orange light. Kai walked forward. Ray noticed the ground near the tunnel wall changed suddenly where Kai was about to step.

'No Kai stop!' he shouted, but too late.

Kai walked two steps forward, then fell down into a deep trap hole. But the hole itself was the least of his worries.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Heh heh heh, big chappy! Sorry, I know this chapter is crappier than all the others but the next one will be better! please ignore all my spelling mistakes! and PLEASE review! thank you all for reading! I'm going, my bed calls for me! night night! xoxo Tory!_


	12. In enemy arms

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

_**This chapter is dedicated to Steve Irwin(The Crocodile Hunter) who died yesterday because some motherfucking sting-ray killed him! To a true-blue Aussie and top notch guy! REST IN PEACE STEVE!**_

_sniffs Steve was my hero! I am in a miserable mood at the moment so this chapter could be very bloody and violent._

_My friend is bugging me! She wants to hear a reason why Omen an evil son of a bitch and she wants a sequel! pushy bloody bugger! Its so annoying! And I am so not in the mood. You pplz tell me what you want coz I am too miserable and pissed off to decide. I hope it doesn't seem like I'm taking my anger out on you! But it's an awful feeling when your hero, your idol! dies and you realise, they wont ever come back. See you. Hope you enjoy..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

Tyson closed his eyes tighly. Daichi and Kenny couldn't bear to watch. Max didn't look away, if Tyson was willing to go through the pain to save them from it, then, in Max's mind, the least he could do would be to watch Tysons brave act with respect. Omen, smirked and drove the small switchblade directly into Tyson's wounded shoulder.

-

Kai growled in frustration.

'Fine,' he grunted, 'But both of you stay behind me at all times! Got it!'

Hilary and Ray nodded and they all walked into the mine. The tunnel was dark. Every second and third light had been smashed, making it harder to see with the dull orange light. Kai walked forward. Ray noticed the ground near the tunnel wall changed suddenly where Kai was about to step.

'No Kai stop!' he shouted, but too late.

Kai walked two steps forward, then fell down into a deep trap hole. But the hole itself was the least of his worries.

----

Normal POV...

Kai gave a small yell of surprise and landed on his feet which gave way, making him crumple as dirt and old broken branches fell on top of him. He swore and sat up. Ray and Hilary were automatically at the edge of the pit but took a step back. Around the edge of the pit were rows of small jagged metal which completely cov ered the circumference of the pit and was at least 5 inches wide, to prevent anyone from getting out. But also, there looked like a glass tube or pipe aroud the actual edge of the hole. Ray and Hilary couldn't see what was inside it though. They peered over the edge of the pit cautiously.

'Kai!' Hilary asked anxiously, 'Are you alright!'

'Oh yeah, peachy!' came a sarcastic coment from inside the trap.

Hilary and Ray smiled slightly but the smile almost immediately evaporated.

'Hang on Kai,' said Ray, 'We'll get you out in a-'

Ray stopped. Footsteps could be heard coming down the tunnel towards them.

'Forget it,' Kai whispered urgently.

He looked around his surroundings. The pit was at least 2 and a half metres deep and the walls were rough. He could see the glass tube around the edge of the pit which glinted, in the orange light, through the dirt which conceiled it.

'Just get Hilary and yourself out of here!' He continued to whisper.

The footsteps drew closer.

'No way!' whispered Hilary, almost loudly. 'We're not going to leave you here!'

'You have to!' said Kai irritaded, 'Now move your arses!'

'Hilarys right Kai!' said Ray quietly, 'You're defenseless down there!'

'Do you really think I care?' Kai replied curtly. 'Move! Now!'

The footsteps got closer. Ray finally gave in and grabbed Hilary's wrist.

'Be careful!' he whispered.

Ray then ran away from the person approaching, almost dragging Hilary behind him. Kai heard their rapid footsteps disappear. A dark shape stopped at the foot of the pit. Kai saw who it was and his fists automatically clenched with fury. The persons red eyes glinted in the pale light and looked down at him mockingly.

----

Hilary fought to escape Ray's grip but it was useless. He had finally pulled her out into the forest sunlight and into the forest slightly.

'Let go of me!' said Hilary angrily, 'We have to go back for Kai! What if that was Omen!'

'I know!' said Ray stopping.

The mine entrance was only a few metres away.

'I'm going back in for him,' Ray said, 'You stay out here!'

'B-'

'No 'buts'!' he said firmly. 'Stay here! Kai stayed back there so we could escape. If you were caught, his efforts to keep you safe would've been in vain! Now stay here!'

Before Hilary could argue Ray ran back into the mine. Hilary bit her bottom lip.

'Sorry Ray,' she said quietly, 'But if you're cught then who wil rescue everyone? You need back-up!'

With that, Hilary ran into the cave.

----

'Look at what I've caught in my little trap!'

Kai gritted his teeth angrily.

'Let me out!' he growled.

'Oh no can do Kai,' said Omen smiling and kicking some dry dirt down into the pit, showering Kai with it. 'Besides, I would much rather watch you suffer! It'll be funny trying to watch you get out of there!'

Kai clenched his teeth and looked at the glass tube around the top. If he wanted to get out he'd have to grab onto it otherwise he'd fall back.

----

Ray snuck along the mine tunnel and saw Omen standing at the edge of the pit. He was about to rush him when he heard Kai's angry voice.

'What did you do to this pit?' he demanded.

Kai was buying time. Ray knew that Kai knew he'd come back in and now he was buying time so that Ray could go get the others. Ray pressed his back to the wall and crept stealthily through the tunnel, keeping in the shadows. He crept behind Omen,so close he could reach out and touch but kept moving and eventually rounded the curve so that he could no longer see the red eyed boy. He came to a split but small voices and moans of agony made him go left and he began to run down the tunnel again.

----

'What did I do to the pit?' Omen repeated to himself smiling. 'Oh you'll love it!'

He crouched down to the hole.

'Up here is a small length on jagged metal which'll shred through your skin like grater! And you see this glass tube ring going all the way around the top?'

He dusted off the glass. Kai could see smething inside it moving.

'This is a little invention of my own. Of course the glass costs money but all my previous "friends" have donated towards it generously! After all, the dead dont need money! Do you want to know about this tube Kai?'

His question was greeted by cold silence. He smiled.

'This glass is especially thin and breakable!' said Omen, 'The slightest bit of pressure will cause it to shatter! But thats not even the good part! Inside of this glass tube is hundreds on spiders! Living and breathing through tiny little holes, making the glass even more breakable! Once that glass breaks, those little spiders will completely engulf you! Some of them may be poisoness, I don't know! I just got any I could find! Sounds cool doens't it!'

'If by cool you mean sick, twisted and demented, then yes,' said Kai icily.

Omen heard a noise come from nearby. Kai suddenly saw Omen disappear.

'Oi! come back here!' he yelled.

Kai prayed Omen hadn't seen Ray. But a scream made his blood run cold. It wasn't Ray, it was...

'Hilary!' Kai shouted.

Omen appeared at the edge of the pit holding in his arms, Hilary. One of his arms was wrapped around her stomach, trapping her arms beneath his, and his other arm was around her chest. It looked more like he was hugging her from behind. Hilary struggled stubbornly, trying not to cry and look weak.

'Let go!' she yelled.

'Never again!' said Omen softly.

'You better let her go!' Kai yelled vehemently.

Omen looked down at him carelessly. A wicked mile crossed his features.

'See ya Kai!' he said cheerfully.

Hilary could feel herself being pulled back.

'NO! LET GO OF ME! KAI!'

Kai tried to scale the walls of the pit without grabbing the fragile glas, but fell back down to the bottom.

'OMEN! LET HER GO!' he roared.

But all he heard was Hilary's petrified screams and Omen's silky laughter.

----

Ray ran down the tunnel until he saw a larger area up ahead. Omen was busy with Kai so Ray ran into the cavern. Over on the far side, he saw four forms, bound to large thick poles behind them. One of the forms, a blonde boy, looked up.

'R...Ray?' he asked in disbelief.

Kenny and Daichi looked up. Max smiled.

'Max? Kenny? Daichi? T-Tyson!' Ray ran over to them.

Tyson hadn't looked up. His eye lids parted slowly and a small smile spread across his deathly pale face. His breathing was loud and ragged and the wound on his shoulder bled freshly.

'R...Ray...' he whispered hoarsly, 'Y...you f-found us...'

Tyson clenched his teeth and eyes shut, trying to ignore the pain filtering through his body. Ray kneeled down beside him.

'Don't worry Tyson,' said Ray nervously.

Tyson looked on the verge of death, and with all the blood he'd lost, he wasn't far from it. Ray went behind Tyson to undo the bonds which held him but the moment his hand tugged the ropes, a trip wire was pulled and a net was shot out of no where, completely engulfing Ray.

----

Hilary struggled hard against Omen as he pulled her down the tunnel and down the right tunnel at the split. She was too afraid to even fully open her eyes, but she still fought none-the-less. She tried to scream but Omen's hand was clasped firmly around her mouth.

'Shhh...' he whispered into her ear, 'I don't want to alert Ray before he's caught in my trap.'

Hilary felt cold in fear. But not only that, she felt alone, vulnerable and as if she were about to die. She felt herself get spun around and her back was slammed hard into the tunnel wall. Hilary let out a strangled gasp as Omen took his hand off her mouth, only long enough for him to crash his lips againsts hers with painfull, bruising force. Hilary couldn't breathe. She cried and struggled but to no avail. Omen was too strong for her. He broke aways and smiled at her. She stayed silent out of dread and terror.

'Bet ya liked that didn't ya!' he whispered to her.

He began to kiss her neck softly. Hilary cried, her eyes tight shut and her hands held above her head in one of Omen's vice like hands.

'Why are you doing this?' she asked softly.

Omen looked into her watery ruby eyes.

'Because I want to,' he answered simply.

'But why do you want to kill people?'

'I'm not going to kill you,' he said with a smile, kissing her again.

Hilary took no comfort in hearing this, in fact, she'd rather be killed.

'You can stay with me,' he whispered, 'You know you want to. I saw the way you looked at me when we first met, and how you flirted none stop.'

His free hand travelled up her hip. Hilary continued to struggle desperately and continued to cry.

'Stop it!' she pleaded. 'Why are you going to kill my friends! Why would you want to! They did nothing to you!'

Omen looked into her eyes again. A small smile was o his face.

'You want to know why I like to kill?' he asked softly, 'Okay, I'll tell you!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh, my mistake, I forget to mention that the motive and violence was all in the next chapter! Silly me! Heh heh heh... suckers... Well anyway I hope you liked it. OMG CHARLOTTE! You were sick for a whole week and u didn't update The Not So Fab Life Of Tamara Valkov? Lazy ass! Ah well, Hope yaz liked the little cliffies! Heh heh heh... bye bye! xoxo Tory_


	13. A Motive for Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

_I'm sorry for leaving those cliffies, well, not really, lol. I am still upset about Steve but he can still be my hero even in death! And I can still be mean if no one dies. So I think I'll leave this chapter as a cliffy too:P Oh yea, i need to kill off a main character so please review and tell me hu it should be. its a vote, the person with the most points is dead!... oh yea, I'm suck a nice person. STEVE COME BACK:( the weird thing is, I haven't cried. In fact, the last time I cried was in either february on january, not sure, too long to remember but it was definitely in one of those months. Why am I still on the author note? enjoy!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

'You better let her go!' Kai yelled vehemently.

Omen looked down at him carelessly. A wicked mile crossed his features.

'See ya Kai!' he said cheerfully.

Hilary could feel herself being pulled back.

'NO! LET GO OF ME! KAI!'

Kai tried to scale the walls of the pit without grabbing the fragile glas, but fell back down to the bottom.

'OMEN! LET HER GO!' he roared.

But all he heard was Hilary's petrified screams and Omen's silky laughter.

-

Tyson looked on the verge of death, and with all the blood he'd lost, he wasn't far from it. Ray went behind Tyson to undo the bonds which held him but the moment his hand tugged the ropes, a trip wire was pulled and a net was shot out of no where, completely engulfing Ray.

-

'Stop it!' Hilary pleaded. 'Why are you going to kill my friends! Why would you want to! They did nothing to you!'

Omen looked into her eyes again. A small smile was on his face.

'You want to know why I like to kill?' he asked softly, 'Okay, I'll tell you!'

----

_**Normal POV...**_

Hilary's wrists were in pain within Omen's vice grip. Though she continued to struggle in the desperate hope that his hand would slip and she could escape. Of course, her thoughts ended up being wasted brain power. The black-haired teens one hand was unrelenting. Tears continued to well endlessly into Hilary' eyes and her body trembled like a dry leaf in the wind. She could feel her heart thump againt the inside of her chest as her skin was drained of all colour until she had ghostly pale complection. Omen looked thoroughly amused, his grin was thin and silently screamed of mischief. His red eyes pierced hers, some how making it impossible to look away. She was caught within his hypnotic stare and paralized with her own panic and terror.

'So you wat to know exactly why I'm like this huh?' Omen's voice was low and dark, 'I'll tell you! It started when I was only five years old. I lived with my mum. She left my old man because apparently he was a violent maniac. She always tried to force me to be a good little boy, to be an object of perfection! I was sick of it. One night, I woke up and heard mum screaming. I went into the kitchen, just in time to see my old man cut her throat and shower me in her blood. At the time, I didn't know that he'd just murdered her. I thought he'd just hurt her, and I didn't really care. That pushy bitch was making life hell for me. My dad took me away and we hid, and lived as if nothing bad had happened. We hid where no one could find us, in the deepest reaches of this forest. My father taught me whatever I needed to know about hunting and sent me to school under the name Omen Stevens so no one would know who I really was, because of course the cops were looking for me and dad. In school, in fact, every where, people avoided me because of my red eyes. They called me a demon, so, I grew up hating everyone. The only person who ever showed me a shred of kindness was a girl named Rahna, who looked exactly... like... you...'

He stopped and put his hand on Hilary's cheek, causing her to flinch and shiver. He smiled then continued.

'But Rahna was killed, by a drunk driver. The jackass drove his car into the school grounds and hit her while she was on the swings. I was injured slightly but Rahna was killed on impact, which fueled my hatered for people even more. Then finally, when I was ten, the cops found me and my father. We were trapped against a cliff face and of course we retaliated. Dad was killed and I was shot in the leg, but not before I killed the bastard who shot my old man. I was sent to juvenile hall then when I hit fourteen, I was transferred to prison. I was in a cage for six years! The people there were all pricks too. I was just released last month from prison for good behaviour! Huh, sentimental fools! I have sworn revenge now. People will continue to die at my hands until I am satisfied! I will kill until those cops find me, then, they will be the next ones to go! Maybe, just maybe, then I'll stop my killing spree!'

Omen suddenly pulled Hilary off the floor and slammed her down onto the floor on her back. She let out a terrified half scream half gasp of pain and fear. He was kneeling with his knees either side of her hips and his hands on the hard floor under her arm and beside her head. Hilary held her arms up trying to keep him away but Omen broke through and struck her lips with his, taking both her wrists in his one hand and pinning them above her head. Hilary fought with all her might but Omen was like Kai, unbelievably strong and immovable.

----

Kai looked at the glass tube around the top of the pit furiously.

_Damn that bastard! _he thought tempestuously. _Just wait until I get my hands on him! He will be so broken up that the cops will need to pull up his dental records just to discover his identity..._

He pushed his hands against the sides of the pit on either side of him hard then quickly pulled his feet up and slammed them against the walls under his hands. He scaled up the walls like a star untilhe reached the top and could go no further. He wondered if he could lift the tube from underneath. He put his fingers under it gently, using his strong legs to push his feet against the walls like he was doing the splits. But when he began lifting slowly, the glass strained and a thin crack streaked onto the fragile surface. Kai immediately stopped and pulled his hands away, gritting his teeth in frustration. From where he was, it would be easy for him to get over the tube, if only the jagged and lethal metal wasn't spread behind it, threatening to tear his hands to pieces if touched it. Kai swore, but a sudden female scream echoed through the mine, drowning out his vehement exclamation.

----

Ray, Max, Kenny, Tyson and Daichi all heard the scream.

'Hilary!' said Ray aloud in dismay.

Max, Daichi and Kenny looked at him in surprise. Even Tyson managed to direct a glance sideways at the raven haired teen. Tyson could hardly see Ray through his hair which was draped over his face as his head slumped down and his chin almost rested on his chest.

'But we thought...' Kenny stammered, 'O-Omen said Hilary was dead!'

'He told us that he killed her when he tried taking you and me,' said Max, clearly confused.

'He lied,' Ray replied simply but his voice became low and bitter, 'He almost killed her though. He cut her across the throat and left her for dead. It was a close call, another couple of millimetres and she wouldn't be where ever she is now.'

'If she's with Omen,' said Kenny quietly, 'Then I think it would've been better if the cut did go that extra length so she wouldn't have to suffer.'

The boys all looked down in muted agreement until another blood curdling scream tore through the silence.

'S-some one... has... to s... save her!' Tyson whispered hoarsly yet urgently.

Ray nodded. He tried as hard as he could to escape the net encasing him like a glove, but to not avail.

----

'Is that a good enough motive for you?' Omen asked to Hilary's terrified face.

The scream she had just emmited was the result of Omen forcing his knee between her legs roughly.

'Come one Hil!' Omen said playfully, 'Don't go playing hard to get when you were basically throwing yourself at me when we were in the forest! You obviously preffered me to Kai when it was obvious you had sex with him!'

'No!' said Hilary sorrowfully, 'I wasn't throwing myself at you! I love Kai! I always have!'

'Not when you first saw me,' Omen said softly, smiling, 'You were flirting constantly!'

'It was a mistake!' said Hilary trying to get out from underneath him, 'I was trying to be nice!'

'You're voice and mind may try to deny it,' Omen replied, 'But...'

He pressed his free hand onto her chest. He smiled.

'Your heart gave you away,' he continued softly. 'When you hugged me, i felt how fast it was beating! Admit it... you loved me... You wanted me.'

'NO!' Hilary cried loudly, 'No no no! Shut up! Get away from me! Leave me alone!'

'But I don't want to!' said Omen darkly.

Before Hilary could answer he crashed his lips against hers. Hilary felt his tongue shoot into her mouth and explore it. She choked but was unable to do anything to stop it.

----

Kai had heard the second scream and bit his lip. He had no other choice.

_If I don't, who knows what will happen to Hilary! _he thought desperately.

Still standing like a star on each side of the pit, he made a desperate decision. He took his scarf and tore the ends off, wrapping them around his hands tightening the knots with his teeth. He took a deep breath.

'You are going to suffer for this Omen!' he said contemptously.

With that vow, he jumped and managed to grap hold of the glass tube which immediately shattered under the pressure. Kai gritted his teeth in pain. The glass had sliced into his hands. But that wasn't the only problem. The second the glass had broken, the hundreds of spiders which were conceiled within were freed and streaked down Kai's arms like a black shaddow. He felt a shiver go down his spine and one or two small tweeks in his arms. He pulled himself up, grunting and almost yelling in pain when his fingers were forced to grip the jagged metal to prevent himself falling back. The black spiders swarmed over his entire body in a frenzy. Kai clenched his teeth and pulled himself out of the hole. He stood up and got away from the hole, brushing the spiders off him impatiently and running down he mine tunnel in search of Hilary. He looked around desperately until he came to a split. He cursed, unable to decide which to chose. He brushed remaining spiders off of his body intrepidly and looked down each tunnel. He finally decided and ran left. Kai ran until he emerged int a large cavern.

'Kai!'

Kai looked around in search of the familure voice. He spotted his friends all capture on the far side. He ran over to them and knelt beside Ray, pulling out his knife.

'Wow, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!' said Max.

'Kai! Where's Hilary?' Ray asked urgently.

Kai cut Ray free and gave him the knife to free the others.

'I don't know,' Kai replied, 'Omen has her.'

----

Omen held a hand over Hilary's mouth as the footsteps from the split died away. Hilary couldn't breathe. Omen was fully lying ontop of her. He cursed and sat up, pulling Hilary with him. He loked into a teary ruby eyes and smiled.

'We'll have to save this for another tim,' he said, 'Looks like Kai has escaped and is heading for your friends, now, I can finally kill them all!'

Hilary tried to scream but Omen stood up with his hand still over her mouth pulling her up with him. He pulled her forcibly down the tunnel and towards the cavern.

----

Ray had freed all the others and Kai had returned Kenny's glasses to him after looking after them for him. Ray and Kenny both supported Tyson as Max stood with Daichi and Kai. He reached up and picked up a spider from hisshoulder and showed him.

'Love the new accessories!' he said sarcastially, dropping the spider.

Kai grunted as Max went to help the others with Tyson. Kai hid his stinging and bloody hands from them.

'You all get Tyson out of here,' he said. 'I'll go find Hilary!'

Daichi yelped slightly, making Kai nad the others look at him. He was shaking and pointed at the exit.

'I d-don't think y-you'll n-n-need to!' he stuttered.

Kai, Ray, Max, Kenny and Tyson looked up, following Daichi's gaze. Kai felt his heart skip a beat. Omen stood at the entrance of the cavern smiling evilly with Hilary in his arms and a knife ather throat.

'You aren't going any where!' he said sinisterly, 'I told you! Kenny, Daichi, Tyson, Max... I told you that as soon as I get you together, I'd kill you!'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I am so tired. I'm done this chapter! Oh Inu-Yasha is bout to start! YaY! Yep, that's right, I'm ditching you for Inu-Yasha:P Bweh heh heh! Hope you liked it. This chapter is also dedicated to the memory of Steve Irwin! And I hope the guy on TripleM (radio station) who was bagging Steve out, burns in the firey reaches of hell for all eternity and can hear us bitch about him after he dies! Stupid prick! He saved all of his vehement comments until after poor Steve died! Too much of a coward to say it while he was alive I'll bet! DIE YOU RADIO BITCH DIE! stabs little voodoo doll with carving knife heh heh heh! xoxo Tory_


	14. Gun point

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

_Lol, I'm talking to Em and Tori whilst writing this, I don't know how I'm able to do it! I must be really bloody clever! lol. I am writing this chapter in because of my ex-boyfriend who can burn in hell for all I care. He got a new girlfriend, not even 12 hours after dumping me! not to mention he decided to tell every1 else we'd broken up before he told me about it! ah well, i dont care about him anymore, I'm fine. I'm all happy and now I can flirt with who ever I dam well please:P lol_

_Sorry I haven't updated in ages! I'll update Amity and Discord next, then Undead Enemies and finally Vampyric Blood Lust. Enjoy!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

'You all get Tyson out of here,' he said. 'I'll go find Hilary!'

Daichi yelped slightly, making Kai and the others look at him. He was shaking and pointed at the exit.

'I d-don't think y-you'll n-n-need to!' he stuttered.

Kai, Ray, Max, Kenny and Tyson looked up, following Daichi's gaze. Kai felt his heart skip a beat. Omen stood at the entrance of the cavern smiling evilly with Hilary in his arms and a knife at her throat.

'You aren't going any where!' he said sinisterly, 'I told you! Kenny, Daichi, Tyson, Max... I told you that as soon as I get you together, I'd kill you!'

----

_**Normal POV...**_

Omen held Hilary to him with his strong arms. Hilary didn't dare try to struggle, not with the deadly and lethal knife just touching gently upon her neck. A smile crossed Omen's face. It would be friendly, if it weren't for the icy hate and murderous nature behind it.

Kai clenched his fists, the rage and anxiety for Hilary's safety was boiling over. His fists were trembling and he bit his lip so hard the coppery taste of blood was soon present in his mouth. Ray took a small step forward but Omen noticed it a pressed the blade closser to Hilary's neck making her gasp. Ray immediately stopped and all the boys held their breath fearfully.

'No no,' Omen snickered, 'There is to be no moving or rescue attempts! If there is then I'll kill your friend for real! I really don't want to but hey, you gotta do what ya gotta do!'

'You have us where you want us Omen,' Kai hissed, 'So what are you waiting for?'

The others all looked at Kai in shock.

'You want him to kill us!' asked Max in horror.

'He wont kill us. If he could do it, he would have done it already,' said Kai cockily.

'No!' said Tyson weakly, 'He will, trust me! He's the one that killed Mark and Silvia."

Kai looked back at the navy haired boy. He turned his attention back to Omen.

_So this is the bastard who killed those rangers..._

Omen laughed unpleasantly.

"And they were such a happy couple too!" he taunted. "Just like you and Hil... hey Kai? But happiness never lasts, and in the end, it dies, just like every thing else in this world."

"You're wrong!"

Omen looked down at Hilary and smirked.

"I'm wrong am I Hil?"

"Yes you are!" she replied pushing herself further back into his chest to try and put some distance between the knife and her throat. "Happiness doesn't die! It is always there! Happiness just hides when times are rough and then reappears, but it never dies!"

Kai looked at Hilary oddly. She glanced at him which, amazingly, explained every thing. She was buying time for them.

"Daichi," Kai whispered back, not taking his eyes from Omen and Hilary. "Max, Ray. Get out your blades and load them quietly. When I give the signal, let it rip. Got it?"

They didn't say anything but Kai knew they'd heard him when he heard three clicks which sounded muffled by clothes.

_I just have to get Hil away from that ass hole now. _Kai thought.

"Tell me exactly why you want to kill them!" Hilary asked Omen loudly. "You don't have a legitiment motive! You don't have to kill people to get the cops to come after you!"

"But I want to," Omen replied silkily, "You want to know why I hate this group? Kai in particular? Why don't you tell them Kai? Can you remember? Think back and think carefully."

Kai had no idea what he was talking about.

"What the hell are you smoking?" Kai spat. "I have never met you before we came in to this forest!"

"Oh really?" Omen asked, a deadly smile playing on his lips. "Think back to those couple of months you spent in juvie a few years ago."

Max, Ray, Tyson, Daichi, Kenny and Hilary looked at him.

"You went to juvenile hall?" Max asked.

"Yeah," Kai replied, "For a month for car theft. I still don't remember you though."

"I didn't think you would." Omen replied, the smile on his lips gone and his voice hard and cold, "You and I didn't get on very well. We both hated each other."

"Looks like nothing has changed," Kai replied.

"Well any way, we got into a fight," Omen continued, "You gave me a pretty nasty injury and now it's scarred not only in my memory, but also on my face."

Omen held the knife onto Hilary's neck then let go of her chest. Hilary wasn't stupid enough to even attempt escape. Omen raised his free hand to his fringe which covered half his left eye and pulled it away, revealing a large scar that crossed over the corner of his eye and down the side of his face. Once he knew the others had seen it he released his air and wrapped his arm around Hilary again.

"If it were any one but me, you probably would have killed them. In the end, I won by bashing you over the head with a broken tap. I only almost killed you unfortunately. The rumour was you lost a couple of weeks worth of memory and were released the next day, whereas I recieved an extra two months in there for attempted murder. Of course I had to serve those months in prison when I was transferred and I had it a whole lot tougher there. You wouldn't know what that is like though would you. You were out of jail, safe and sound with your little friends. I was bashed and pulverised in that time. I hate you because if it weren't for you I wouldn't have had to spend those extra months in that shit hole! I hate your friends because they were there for you. After my old man was killed, I had no one. Not that I really wanted any one any way. Having friends and family makes people grow consciences. Why would **I **want a conscience and why would I want people to hold me back from doing what I want to do?"

"That's wrong!" Hilary argued, continuing to buy time for her friends. "Every one should have friends and a conscience!"

"I bet even you have some sort of conscience buried inside your twisted mind," Kai said, helping Hilary.

Omen laughed at the obsurd statement.

"You think I have a conscience! If I did, do you think I would have shot those cops years ago when my old man and I were boxed in?"

"Get ready..." Kai whispered back to his friends, hardly moving his lips.

"If I had a conscience, do you think I would have killed Mark and Silvia?"

Omen continued and didn't notice him speak to his friends.

"And if I had a conscience... do you think I would have pinned Hil here to the wall before and make out with her?"

Kai was about to give the signal but this sudden news made him stop. He and the other boys all looked at Hilary. She looked away from their faces and concentrated on a rock on the floor. She was too ashamed to look at them, especially Kai. A pearly tear rolled down her cheek, triggering instantly a sob and more of the watery beads. Omen chided her almost lovingly, rocking their bodies side to side gently but not removing the knife from its dangerous position.

"Oh there there Hil. There's no need to cry... I'll make it all better, heh heh heh,"

Kai didn't remove his eyes from Hilary. She did not remove her eyes from the rock, even though she could tell they were all looking at her.

"Hilary!"

She closed her eyes then looked at her boyfriend. His voice finished echoing through the cavern.

"What did he do to you?"

Kai's voice even sent chills down his friends spines. They had never seen him this angry before. He had never been so infuriated and frightening in all the years they had known him. Even Hilary was scared from his tone. Omen didn't care.

"It was just a long and intimate kiss Kai," he replied for Hilary, putting his emphasis on 'long' and 'intimate', "Nothing to be too jealous about."

"I'll kill you," Kai said darkly, his voice was low and deep. "I will KILL YOU!"

Kai started towards him.

"KAI!"

He stopped and looked around. Tyson had yelled and looked at him angril. Even though his face was so pale and he looked very weak, Tysons look was fierce. For once, Tyson was the wiser of the two. Omen clearly had the advantage and if Kai went headlong and charged him, they could lose Hilary forever. Not to mention, Omen could easily kill Kai at such a close distance. Kai nodded to Tyson and looked around at the others. Whilst Omen had been distracted, Ray, Max and Daichi had spread out and half way around Omen. He noticed ad looked at them all angrily, thought he was also mad at himself for allowing them to catch him in their pincer move.

"Well you've got me in your lame ass trap," Omen said cockily, "What are you going to do know? Ae you going to try and run? Or will you-"

"NOW!" Kai roared.

Daichi, Ray and Max all released their beyblades with incredible force and speed. Before Omen even had time to know what was going on, the three beyblades sliced his arm, making him drop the knife immediately. Kai ran forward and whipped out his beyblade. Hilary finally decided that now was a good time to escape. She wrenched her head forwards then thrust it back with all her might, slamming Omen in the bottom jaw. He cursed and Hilary ran from him and towards Kai. Omen saw what was happening, his red eyes ablaze. He crouched low, ducking another attack from the three beyblades which just mised his head. He grabbed the fallen knife.

"You little bitch!"

Omen pegged the knife at Hilary with deadly accuracy. Hilary turned around as the spinnig blade flew towards her. She felt a sudden jerk on her shirt and was pulled out of the way. Her eyes automatically shut, even though she didn't want them too. Some one had their arms wrapped around her and was holding her tightly. Hilary heard the ting of metal on rock and opened her eyes fearfully. She looked up and saw Kai, holding er tight and looking at Omen severely.

Omen stood up and spat out blood from his mouth. Kai released Hilary and stood infront of her. Kenny and Tyson had grim smirks on their faces. Ray, Max and Daichi had called back their beyblades and reloaded them into their launchers. The four bladers had almost completely surrounded Omen now except for behind him where there was the exit. Kai didn't like this fact. It would be easy for Omen to escape. He held Dranzer in its launcher up threateningly.

"Don't move!" he growled.

The black haired teen sniggered. The others stared at him in confusion.

"Beyblades?" he laughed nonchalantly, "Cute! I on the other hand..."

He thrust his hand behind him and under the back of his shirt.

"... have this!"

Kai was frozen still. The other boys and Hilary were also motionless in fear and terror.

"Tell me Kai," Omen said softly, "Will your precious beyblade save you from this?"

For one of the first times in his life, Kai felt dread, terror and cold fear course through his chilled veins as Dranzer and his launcher fell powerlessly from his numb hands. He couldn't even look Omen in the eye, for the barrel of the black gun pointed at his face, which was only two metres away, consumed his vision competely.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Review!_

_Hey all I'm very sorry I haven't updated in ages but I'm writing my novel so I can get it published(hopefully!) and I am one of those people that when they are interested in something, everything else is put aside for later, lol, soz! That's what I did when I first got into fan fic. I put all my homework aside :P lol. but then again I have always been a procrastinator when it comes to assessment. Emily! I miss you! Come home from Melbourne already so we can go and party for the rest of the holidays! lol. nah its okay, i hope u had a good time at da wedding. well I'm outa here coz I'm supposed to be baby-sitting while my mum and dad are having dinner with my uncle from New South Wales. He's awesome, he has a Harley and I am so gonna hitch a ride lol. laterz!_

_Torz xox_


	15. An Unexpected Hero Falls

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade but I do own Omen!!

_Hey people. Soz for not updating in ages but as you well know I'm a procrastinator and I had like three assignments to finish over 2 days. I got over B's in them so that is pretty good, lol. If you haven't noticed I've toned down, I'm not using '!!!' after every thing now like Max, lol. I'm just tired. Hope your head is feeling better Em oxox._

_Please Review when u read... if u read..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

Kai was frozen still. The other boys and Hilary were also motionless in fear and terror.

"Tell me Kai," Omen said softly, "Will your precious beyblade save you from this?"

For one of the first times in his life, Kai felt dread, terror and cold fear course through his chilled veins as Dranzer and his launcher fell powerlessly from his numb hands. He couldn't even look Omen in the eye, for the barrel of the black gun pointed at his face, which was only two metres away, consumed his vision competely.

----

**Normal POV...**

The scence appeared frozen. Kai didn't even know if he was breathing, but if he was, his breaths were too small to register. His crimson eyes never moved from the gun.

"H...how-"

"I borrowed it from the rangers." Omen said smirking. "Not so tough now, are you Hiwatari?"

His finger on the trigger tensed slightly.

"Don't do it Omen!" Ray warned, "You don't have to kill him!"

"I know I don't have to." Omen replied, "But who said I didn't want to? This'll be revenge, but also pretty amusing."

He walked forwards until the gun was centimetres from Kai' face. Ray, Max and Daichi held up their beyblades. They knews the blades wouldn't do much against a gun, but they could inflict some terrible injuries and even kill if they struck the right spot.

Omen shot them all a sideways glance then dismissed it. He didn't care.

"What are you going to do after you kill me?" Kai asked, "Do you think you'll just walk out of here unscathed? Do you really think that you can kill all of us. Right know, Ray, Max and Daichi have their blades targeting your vital areas. Your head, your chest and your jugular veins. They're the best of the best when it comes to beyblades. Do you think they'll miss?"

"To be honest I really don't care." He replied nonchalantly. "I will still have enough time to blow your brains out. I don't expect to see next month so it doesn't matter to me. The cops will come after me and gun me down after Tyson over there tells them how I killed all his friends."

He shot a malicious smile at Tyson.

"W-what do you mean?!" The navy haired teen barked.

"You will be the only survivor Tyson," Omen said with a soft smile. "You should feel lucky. I feel I've put you through enough shit, besides, you probably wont end up surviving anyway. Not with all those injuries and the amount of blood you've lost. Too bad, what a grisly way for a world champion to die."

Tyson gritted his teeth and glared at Omen, as if mentally trying to burn a hole through his head.

"So you don't care if you die?" Ray asked. "Why?"

"I have no purpose in life," he replied casually, "I have no real meaning. As people have described me, just another person who'll die before the age of twenty. What's the point of my existance other than to exact revenge on any and everyone, even if they've done nothing to me?"

Omen was so nonchalant whilst speaking, as if it were a matter which could be discussed over a meal with friends. It was so unnerving.

"Wh-"

"That's enough!" Omen interrupted Ray loudly.

His tone was suddenly frosty again.

"I hate it when you do that. Make small talk with me!" Omen looked irritated now. "Any last words Kai?"

Kai hissed in a breath.

'_Not now...' _He thought, '_It's too soon... I can't die yet... I can't leave the others alone with this nut job!'_

"No? Omen answered for him. "Good."

He took the safety off the gun and smiled. "Later Kai! I'll see you in hell."

"NO!"

Hilary jumped onto Omen's back, seeming to have appeared from no where. Tyson and Kenny both looked back behind them where she had been only a moment before. She'd gottan around them. Omen yelled in shock and rage and fired the gun.

Kai yelled in pain and clutched the side of his face. The bullet had skimmed across his cheek and now a bloody gash was now present. Blood seeped through Kai's fingers and he was in a daze. Hilary wrapped her arms tight around Omen's neck and tried to strangle him.

"Don't you dare hurt my friends!" She yelled into his ear. "I'll kill you if you even try!"

"You little bitch!" Omen growled loudly, jerking his body around. "Get the hell off me!"

Ray and Max ran forward to help her. Daichi went straight to Kai, who was on his knees.

"You have to get up Kai!" The young red head pleaded fearfully. "If you don't we'll all die! I don't wanna die yet! So get up!"

Kai allowed himself to be assissted by Daichi and rose steadily to his feet.

Omen saw Ray and Max coming at him. Desiding Ray was the more skilled opponant, he aimed the gun at the raven haired teen. He shot the gun but Hilary's influence caused the gun to aim off-course and the bullet instead cut across the soft flesh of Ray's thigh. The chinese blader stopped and clutched his bleeding injury. Omen growled and reached back, grabbing Hilary and threw her into Max, knocking them both back seceral feet. He directed the gun barrel at them.

"You little bitch! You'll pay for that!"

A strong hand grasped Omen's wrist. He looked up and saw Kai standing there, glaring at him and panting ever so slightly.

"I'll kill you." He growled roughly.

He twisted Omen's wrist around, making the black haired teen drop the firearm immediatly with a grunt of pain. Kai clenchedhis fist and brought it up hard and fast, striking Omen across the face. Omen's head jerked sideways and he step back a few paces. He held his jaw and spat blood out contemptuously. He no longer cared about the gun which lay on the ground between them. Kai glanced over to Hilary and Max. Neither had moved, they were both unconscious. Max's head had collided with the rocky floor and Hilary lay over his stomach, moving only slightly.

'_Thank God they're still alive.' _Kai thought, '_Tyson might not be for much longer though. I have to finish this quick and get him to a hospital.'_

"Focus Kai!" Omen's cold voice called.

Kai looked back to him and narrowly dodged a punch to the chest. With the amount of force the murderous boy had put in it, the blow would have been fatal. Kai was taken aback by how strong Omen really was, and realised that it was only the tip of the iceberg. The cold smile Omen wore backing up his theory.

"What's wrong Kai?" He asked between punches, "You're a lot less impressive than you and your friends boast! What's the point of saying you're going to kill me if you don't have the ability to back it up?"

Kai growled in rage and thrust his closed fist at the black haired teens face, getting his cheek. A thin smile spread on his face.

"Oh, I have the abilty," Kai sneered, "You can be sure of that!"

Hilary stirred some more and looked at her heads, trying to get her eyes to focus. Her head was spinning and a focussed pain was present on her forehead. She felt something warm trickle slowly down the side of her face and brushed it aside, not noticing the skarlet on her hand and dismissing the liquidas sweat.

She felt a body underneeth her and looked at Max's face. He was pale and not moving. Hilary sat up slowly and shook his shoulder softly.

"Max? Maxy wake up..." Her voice seemed odly distant due to the bump on her head and the small concusion which was unknown to her.

Max did not move a muscle. Hilary shook him harder. Ray managed to limp over to them and fell to his knees, panting heavily beside them.

"Is Max okay?" He asked raggedly.

Hilary shrugged her shoulders and held her head.

"I don't know," Her voice had some panic in it. "He's not moving."

Ray grunted in pain but ignored his shot wound and sat Max up, feeling a warm substance on his hand from the back of the blondes head. He examined the minor traces of blood on his hand and brought Max closer to see the injury on the back of his head.

"That's not good," Ray commented through his teeth, "We need to get Max some help."

"Tyson too." Hilary added, noticing their friend becoming weaker with ever passing breath. "He can't stay like that! He needs to go to hospital."

"I know." Ray replied, his eyes now locked on Kai and Omen.

But he was talking to himself. Hilary had already run over to Tyson, Kenny and Daichi to help the navy haired blader.

"You look out of breath Kai," Omen sniggered, panting.

"Speak for your self." Kai spat, equally fatigued.

Omen noticed the gun close by. He smiled sinisterly and delt Kai a brutal strike to the chin. Kai fell back, the copper taste of blood filled his mouth. Omen went to kick him but a large rock struck him in the back. He looked back angrily and saw Hilary was the attacker. He glared at her and began walking towards her and the gun. Kai jumped to his feet.

"Where so you think you're going?!" Kai growled, grabbing the back of his shirt.

Omen looked back at him with an evil smile.

"To kill your girlfreind." He said darkly.

"Never gonna HAPPEN!" Kai punched him hard in the face, flinging the teen forward a couple of feet.

Hilary took a step back. Omen was no less than six feet from her and Kenny, who stood in front in front of Tyson and Daichi. Omen jumped back onto his feet and smiled darkly. Kai, realising the mistake he'd made in his blinding rage, charged the black haired teen as fast as humanly possible. Omen raised the gun, which he'd landed beside, and aimed it at Hilary. She sank to the ground and sat frozen, not able to move for her own fear had bound her at the limbs. Similtanious shouts echoed through the cavern but the repeats were drowned out by a gun shot and a scream.

Kai stopped in his tracks and breathed hard, his heart beating at a million miles a second and fear completely overwhelming him. Hilary was staring straight ahead. Her soft features and body spattered with specks of blood. Omen cursed. She trembled uncontrollably.

"K...Kenny..." She whispered.

The short brunette stood in front of her with his arms out-spread. The end of the gun was only two feet from his stomach and Hilary was sitting behind him, another 2 mere feet and speckled in his blood, staring at the exit wound of the bullet. The bullet had skimmed past her shoulder, only tearing her clothes slightly.

"KENNY!" Tyson and Kai roared.

The short teen smiled, releasing blood from his mouth, then fell back limply into Hilary's lap.

REVIEW

-------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey pplz, soz I haven't updated in ages. My school work is starting to get a little bit out of control. but i will still always make time for fanfic. yeah... sorry to all u kenny fans, but he annoys me. i thought I'd make him go out like a hero. :P I'm outa here. bubiiazz!_

_xoxo Torz_


	16. Fight to the Death Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

_I'm updating again! yay! and all of u rjust like "no shit sherlock" and yeah...  
I'm updating coz I'm home from school and I'm BORED!!! That reminds me, I have to write up the next 2 chapters of The Living Dead(Vampyric Blood Lust). they're just sittin in my book, waiting to be typed up...but im just too lazy. ah well. laterz_

_enjoy if ya can..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

Similtanious shouts echoed through the cavern but the repeats were drowned out by a gun shot and a scream.

Kai stopped in his tracks and breathed hard, his heart beating at a million miles a second and fear completely overwhelming him. Hilary was staring straight ahead. Her soft features and body spattered with specks of blood. Omen cursed. She trembled uncontrollably.

"K...Kenny..." She whispered.

The short brunette stood in front of her with his arms out-spread. The end of the gun was only two feet from his stomach and Hilary was sitting behind him, another 2 mere feet and speckled in his blood, staring at the exit wound of the bullet. The bullet had skimmed past her shoulder, only tearing her clothes slightly.

"KENNY!" Tyson and Kai roared.

The short teen smiled, releasing blood from his mouth, then fell back limply into Hilary's lap.

----

**Normal POV...**

Kenny laid in Hilary's lap. She was shaking uncontrollably and staring at his pale face. Blood poured from his mouth and onto her jeans.

"K... K-Kenny?!"

Her panic and fear levels wer reaching critical. He gazed up at her and smiled, his think fringe parting slightly and allowing Hilary to look into the uncovered part of his left eye.

"Hilary... are y...you al-right?" He asked in an almost muted tone.

His usual chirpy and sensible voice was now so weak it was heart breaking. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her.

"Oh Kenny," she cried, "Why'd you do that? Please! Please don't die!"

There was a small choked sob in Kenny's throat which made Hilary cry more and hold him tighter, as if she thought that if she were to slacken her grip, he'd pass on.

"You're my... f-friend..." He whispered. "I... I w-was tired... of living like... a c-coward..."

Tyson, Ray, Daichi and Kai listened to their young friend, giving his final words to Hilary. Tyson, Ray and Daichi went slowly over to them. All three couldn't control their tears and the watery beads spilled over their cheeks. Kai remained still. He didn't know what to do. His heart ached, his friend was about to die. The pain was level with his rage. He stared at Kenny, yet didn't let Omen out of his sight either.

"I... I'm glad... I w-was able to d-do... something noble... before I d-died..." the young brunette continued.

"Don't talk like that!" Kai shouted.

They all looked at him, even Omen. There was a slight glaze in Kai's eyes.

"Don't you dare die Kenny!" He shouted across the cavern.

"We need you chief!" Tyson continued on weakly. "You can't leave us! Not yet! Not until we're wrinkled old prunes bitching about the younger kids!"

"You're our best friend Kenny!" called a voice.

Ray and Tyson turned. Max was awake and had dragged himself over to them with great determination. Tears trickled from his eyes.

"What will we do without you chief?" Daichi bawled.

"Please don't die Kenny..." Hilary cried, cradling his head in her arms. "Please please please... not yet... not like this... not in this place..."

"S... sor...ry..." He whispered. "T... tell... Em...ily I... will miss... her... and I lo...ve her... G-good... bye..."

Hilary looked into his eye as it clouded over in the dark mist of death and closed for the last time. More tears flowed from her eyes until her vision could only make out the fuzzy brown hair and pale sin the the skarlet blood ribbon. Kai watched the small group all crowded around Kenny's lifeless body. A single tear escaped his crimson eye.

"Good bye Kenny..." he said quietly. "And thank you."

"Well isn't this touching?"

Kai raised his face and glared at Omen. Tyson, Ray, Max and Daichi gave the boy the same death stare. Omen smirked.

"Little Kenny went out being a hero. It's ironic. First to be taken, first to die," He said almost laughing. "Ah well... One down, six to go."

"You're sick!" Ray spat.

"How could you do that?!" raged Max.

"You killed him!" Tyson yelled weakly, "He's dead because of you!"

"Yeah," Omen replied, "Of course you idiot. I said I would didn't I? Did you think I was bluffing or something? That's stupid Tyson, even for you."

"Shut up." Kai growled vehemently.

Omen looked over to him.

You think this is funny?" He asked darkly. "You think killing a teen who did nothing to you is funny? That is so sick and twisted it disgusts me."

"Oh I'm sorry," Omen mocked him in a childish voice, "Did I hurt your feelings? I been a bad bad Omen. I didn't mean to shoot Mr Kenny. The bullet was intended for Miss Hilary."

He sniggered and returned to his usual, chilling voice.

"But the little idiot threw himself in the way and got himself shot, didn't he? If he was that stupid, he deserved to die."

"Don't you say that!" screamed Hilary in sobs. "Kenny is a hero! You're the one who should die!"

"I'm going to any way." He replied. "So don't worry your little head about that."

"He's right Hilary." Kai said. "He is going to die. By my hand! I will avenge Kenny."

"Sorry Kai." replied Omen. "I'm gonna die after around twenty cops gun me down after I wipe half of them out. Heh heh heh, listen to us, disputing how I'm going to die! How sadistic."

"Dude," Tyson said shaking his head. "You are one seriously fucked up fruit-loop."

Omen smirked and aimed the gun at the navy haired boy.

'_Nice Tyson...' _thought Kai, '_Insult the psychopath with the gun! Idiot!'_

Kai charged Omen. The black haired teen squeezed the trigger. Tyson closed his eyes in fear but all everyone heard was a hollow click.

"Fuck." Omen cursed angrily. "Empty!"

He heard rapid footsteps behind him and turned, ducking the punch Kai aimed at his head quickly.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed in amusement, "You don't muck around, do ya mate?"

"I don't forewarn murderers," Kai said viciously, "And I'm not your mate!"

He punched again and again at Omen. The red eyed teens dodged every attack but was finding it harder each time. The death of Kenny had made Kai twice as strong as before and his blood lust and need for revenge surged in a boiling tempest inside of him. Omen continued to dodge until he was finally forced to defend himself against Kai's onslaught. They were travelling down a side tunnel, away from the main group and cavern. Omen's back hit the wall but he narrowly got out of the way when Kai's clenched fist struck where his head had just been.

Kai remained focussed, trying not to let his rage overtake him, for if it did, he knew he'd act first, use his head never. If he lost control, he would definitely make a mistake and Omen could take control of the situation. Kai kicked at him but missed. Omen side stepped smartly and kicked his slate haired opponant into a smaller cavern at the end of the tunnel. Kai picked himself up and stopped. He looked around. This cave was a lot smaller than the other and formed a cliff. Six metres behind Kai was a sheer drop into an underground river, at least forty feet drop to an ineviatable death. The cave was dimly lit by some more ventilation holes on the ceiling. In the pale light, Omen looked sinister as he stood before his opponant.

----

"Hilary," said Tyson weakly. "Look over there, behind where the posts are."

Hilary laid Kenny down gently and looked at Tyson.

"Why?" Her voice was just above a torn whisper.

"Kenny's laptop." He replied. "I saw it earlier... sh... shut it down. Then g-go get help!"

"No!" Hilary said, even though she wanted to escape the horrible cave desperately. "You guys need my help!"

"We need you to get us help!" said Ray.

"Shut down... Kenny's laptop." Tyson continued feebly. "It's controlling... some... something thats messing... w-with all th-the phone sig...nals. Then g-go and g-get help!"

"B-but, what about you guys?" She asked. "And Kai?!"

"We'll be fine for a little while." said Max. "But we're all injured. Daichi, you go with her."

Daichi nodded numbly, still staring at Kenny. Hilary went to the shadowed area behind the posts which held her friends and found Kenny's computer. It was operating something which Hilary couldn't understand. She pressed her finger on the power button and the laptop shut down. She went back to her friends.

"Come on Daichi." She said taking his numb hand.

The young red-head stood up obediently and silently. He was clearly traumatized.

"Be safe guys." she whispered to the boys. "Please."

The three boys nodded and Hilary led Daichi at a steady run out of the cave.

'_Please be fast Hilary...' _thought Ray, '_Tyson isn't going to hold out much longer.'_

He gazed at his navy haired friend who was too weak to even stand now. His face pale and his breathing ragged and deep.

----

"This place will be your final resting place Kai."

Omen's face looked dark and murderous. He was no longer morbidly cheerful and amused. He looked angry and foreboding. Kai glared back with intense hatred. The teens ran back towards each other, eager to continue their fight to the death.

//REVIEW

-------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_There ya go, another chapter :P hope u liked. though u probs didnt. ah well. i dont mind. please review and PLEASE IGNORE MY SPELLING ERRORS!!!!! I was nice this time. I didn't leave it at too bad a cliffy. And peoples if ya want me to update, you MUST review!! i like reviews, lol. As you may have guessed, it's approaching the end of the story... or is it? muah ha ha!!! laterz!_

_xox Torz_


	17. Arachnids Venom

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade but I do own Omen!!

_Hello every one. I'm home sick from school so I'm doing this coz I have nothing better to do. Hope you enjoy._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

"This place will be your final resting place Kai."

Omen's face looked dark and murderous. He was no longer morbidly cheerful and amused. He looked angry and foreboding. Kai glared back with intense hatred. The teens ran back towards each other, eager to continue their fight to the death.

--

The three boys nodded and Hilary led Daichi at a steady run out of the cave.

'_Please be fast Hilary...' _thought Ray, '_Tyson isn't going to hold out much longer.'_

He gazed at his navy haired friend who was too weak to even stand now. His face pale and his breathing ragged and deep.

----

**Normal POV...**

Hilary and Daichi ran through the forest, picking up speed after they'd exited the dreadful cave. Daichi had seemed to have become slightly more normal but he still hardly spoke, his mind still lingering on what happened to Kenny. Hilary held his hand tight, not wanting to let go lest he fall back into his dazed and grieving trance. She did not want the young boy to become overwhelmed by grief. He kept up with Hilary easily, being fitter than her and more accustomed to the forest.

'_We have to get back to that Ranger Station.' _Hilary thought, '_My mobile isn't getting any range from all these trees and the mountains.'_

"Come on Daichi!" she said aloud to the young blader. "We have to hurry! Tyson really needs help!"

The child looked at her fearfully.

"He wont die will he?"

Hilary was silent for a moment. She hated lying to anyone. Though, even she herself did not know whether Tyson was going to survive, even if they did get him help.

"He wont if we hurry." She finally replied.

She smiled reassuringly at Daichi.

"Tyson's a fighter! Remember? He doesn't go down without a fight! You should know that Daichi. Plus, do you really think he'd want to miss dinner tonight?"

Daichi gave a half-hearted smile at her words.

"That's right!" His voice began to regain its lost fierceness and passion. "He wont die! I know he wont! He can't. I won't let him!"

"Neither will I!" Hilary replied.

The feelings of worry, dread and anxiety still bubbled in a tempest within her though. The Ranger Station was at least an hour away still and Kai was facing of with Omen. Who knew what Omen would do next? He was unpredictable and that was one of the characteristics which made him so terrifying.

'_Please be safe Kai...' _she prayed silently. '_God, please protect him!'_

Daichi started picking up speed. Hilary snapped back to reality and hurried with him.

----

Max felt his eye lids getting heavier. The injury on his head was causing him to drift between consciousness. Ray shook him slightly as his head began slumping forward.

"Max! You have to stay awake!" the chinese blader urged. "If you fall to sleep now, you could fall into a coma."

Max raised his head and nodded wearily.

"Alright Ray... Sorry."

"You don't need to apologise." Ray replied, "Just stay awake. You too Tyson. The same goes for you!"

Tyson looked at him. The pain in his body was not even comparable to the pain in his heart. His tear streaked face was so pale and his eyes looked so hollow. His eyes no longer shed the watery beeds yet his cheeks were still wet.

"That bastard..." He said weakly. "H-he k-killed... Kenny... I h-hope... Kai k-kills him!"

He coughed harshly, spitting out the bloody taste from his mouth. Ray raised a hand to his forehead though even he knew that action wasn't necessary. Tyson had a terribly high fever.

"We need to get out of here." Ray said, trying to stand.

His injured legs shook under his weight but held strong.

"Come on guys," he continued. "The sooner we get out the better."

"But what about Kai?" Max asked, not moving. "We can't leave him here alone."

"It wouldn't matter if we stayed here anyway." Ray said wisely. "He and... Omen, are already some where in the maze-like network tunnels and even if we found them what could we do? We'd only be getting in Kai's way. We're all injured and the last thing Kai needs is to be looking out for us and himself at the same time. He has the best chance at defeating Omen but if we turn up he'll be distracted and Omen will have the advantage."

Max and Tyson were both silent, absorbing the information quietly. They both knew Ray was right, he usually was.

"But w-what about... K-Kenny?" Tyson asked softly.

Max and Ray looked down to their fallen friend.

"I'm n-not... leaving him h-here..." Tyson said stubbornly. "N-not in this place!"

Ray knelt down, ignoring the seering pain in his leg, and scooped the small lifeless boy into his arms.

"Of course we're not leaving him here." Ray replied firmly. "Max, help Tyson."

The blonde nodded and stood up, pulling Tyson to his feet. Ray turned and walked towards the entrance of the cave. Tyson and Max followed him slowly.

----

Kai and Omen were both locked in combat. Omen smirked and began pushing Kai back with surprising strength.

"You're getting weaker Kai! Am I too strong for you am I?"

Kai clenched his teeth and kicked the teen in the stomach.

"Not even in the slightest." he said darkly.

Kai shook his head, trying to focus his constantly blurring gaze. He didn't know why he was so fatigued. He was losing strength fast. He should have defeated Omen by now! This red-eyed bastard was of equal strength as some of the best fighters back in Balkov Abbey and Kai had defeated them all. Why was Omen so different? What kept him going? Where was he getting his strength from? Kai remembered with a jolt. He knew why it **seemed **as though Omen was invincible. Omen wasn't getting stronger, Kai was gettig weaker, and they both knew exactly why.

Omen jumped back to his feet and dusted himself off casually.

"You are hardly a challange any more Kai." He said.

He didn't look amused. He actually looked fed-up.

"I could spash you like a bug right now."

"Then why don't you?" Kai spat, panting slightly.

Omen shrugged.

"Have it your way."

The murderer ran at the blader and threw a lethal punch. Kai deflected it easily and punched him back in the cheek. His strike was returned similtaniously by a kick in the ribs by Omen. Both boys fells to the ground. Kai held his side in agony and coughed harshly. Omen spat blood and massaged his jaw gingerly, looking at Kai reproachfully.

"That kick must have broken at least a couple of your ribs Kai. You're not going to hold out much longer."

"I beg to differ." Kai replied vehemently.

"There's no way you can defeat me." Omen continued. "Not with the poison from those spiders running through your veins."

Kai got to his feet, holding his side.

"I don't care if I have spider, snake or fucking scorpion venom running through me! Nothing will stop me from killing you!"

"I hear you barking ya blue haired mutt, but lets see ya bite!"

Kai growled and punched at Omen repetitively. Omen caught both his fists and held them firmly. Kai gritted his teeth in pain.

"Even your own moves are causing you pain. Truly pathetic Kai."

"Shut up!"

Omen pulled Kai's fists downwards so the blader was bent then drove his knee into his gut. Kai coughed out in agony and felt another crushing blow from Omen, throwing him back to the ground. Kai clutched his stomach and sat up. Omen stood in front of him, his red eyes glowing in the pale light.

"All that big talk and this is all you can show to back it up? I'm disappointed Kai."

'_Stay calm.' _Kai thought, finally realising Omen's plan. '_Don't lose control. He's making me mad so I'll be reckless and foolish. I have to play this smart. He's just antagonising me.'_

Kai noticed Omen panting slightly, even though he tried to hide it. This gave Kai some satasfaction and motivated him further. Omen was getting tired. Kai still had a chance. Kai stood up and smirked.

"I thought you said you were going to squash me like a bug?" He said nastily.

"You know me Kai," Omen's smile returned. "I always make good on my threats. I proved that with Kenny."

Kai growled angrily, fighting to control his rage.

"Hey, after I kill you, guess what!" Omen looked sadistically enthusiastic. "I'm gonna go after your friends! Max will go first, Ray will go next, then Daichi then the ever-suffering Tyson. Hilary will be last. Though she'd probably be insane with grief after seeing all of her friends die in front of her very eyes. Pity."

"You sick bastard!"

Kai charged him and knocked Omen to the ground with lethal blow to the chest. Omen was winding but sat up, breathing hard and coughing a couple of times. He rubbed his chest painfully.

"You'll pay for that."

"Did I catch you off guard Omen?" Kai sked maliciously. "You're not going to chuck a tantrum and cry are you?"

Omen got up and smiled, wiping blood from his mouth in amusement.

"Looks like you've still got some fight left in you."

"You'd better believe it." Kai wore an icy smile which angered Omen. "Come one tough guy. Let's see what you got!"

Omen complied and went for Kai. Once again they were locked in battle. Punching, kicking, shoving, it didn't matter to them as long as they inflicted pain upon the other.

----

Hilary and Daichi were becoming tired fast. Hilary panted hard, not sure how much further she could go. She still held tight to Daichi's hand, who was basically pulling her along behind him.

"Come on Hil!" he urged. "Only a little further to go!"

They had been running for thirty minutes. Hilary's urge to help her friends and anxiety for Kai's well-being had driven her this far, but now her body could hardly take any more.

"There's the track up ahead!" Daichi panted.

Hilary and Daichi broke through the bushes and leapt out onto the worn track. Hilary looked down the road and screamed as a jeep screached to a grinding halt, coming close to running them down. Daichi's eyes were wide in fear at the near death experience. Hilary breathed hard and sank to her knees in exhaustion. She recognised the symbol on the side of the car. It was another national park ranger. A slightly rugged man opened the driver side door and stepped out and looked down at Hilary.

"Hey kids, are you alright?"

Hilary and Daichi nodded numbly. The low grumble of another truck came behind the rangers one. This time it was the police. The rugged park ranger hooped out of the jeep wrangler and approached Hilary and Daichi.

"My name's Greg Sims. Sorry for the scare." He offered his hand down to Hilary, helping her up. "What are you kids doing running around the forest like this? It's dangerous."

"Greg! There's still no answer from Mark and Silvia!" The female ranger exiting the passenger side seet of the wrangler called. "We have to get going!"

Hilary and Daichi looked at each other.

"You have to help us!" Hilary begged still breathless.

"Our friends are in trouble!" Daichi said loudly.

"There's a guy-"

"He killed Kenny-"

"He's insane!-"

"Inside a cave-"

"You have to stop him-"

"He's going to kill us!-"

Hilary and Daichi's words were a jumbled mess for Greg and he held up his hands trying to calm them down, though he got the jist of what they were trying to say. As did the two policemen who had left their car to see what the hold-up was.

"Calm down!" Greg said loudly. "Just take it easy! It's okay."

"Looks like those reports were true." Said the taller of the two cops.

"What are you talking about?!" Hilary asked quickly.

The four adults looked at her.

"Yesterday a group of campers came to the police station and said they're found a ruined campsite in the forest and there was blood every where." the shorter, yet still tall cop said seriously. "They also said they'd heard screams in the forest."

"We thought it was a bear attack but when we observed the site a moment ago, there was no sign that a bear or any animal had been in the area." said the female ranger. "We have tried contacting the rangers on duty here but we've recieved no signal until a short while ago. But they still aren't answering their phone."

"That's because they're dead." Hilary said, about to cry.

The rangers and cops looked at each other. Greg looked into her eyes hard.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they're dead!" Hilary said impatiently. "That's what me and Daichi were trying to say before! A guy is in the forest! He's insane and he killed the rangers, Mark and Silvia! And!... And he k-killed our friend..."

Hilary's voice broke and tears streaked down her face. She rubbed them away but couldn't stop the flow. Daichi also had tears in his eyes but they did not tumble down over his cheeks like Hilary's did. Greg looked back to the police men.

"Constable Malcom, I think you should call in some back-up to search the forest for this guy." He said.

"I know." the shorter officer said.

"You don't need to!" Hilary started again. "We know where he is! We can take you there but you have to hurry! Our friends are still in danger!"

"Where are they?!" Greg asked her urgently.

"They're in an old miners cave." she said.

"There are old mines all through this forest!" said the woman ranger.

"I'll show you the way." Hilary said bravely.

"Annette and I will go to the station." said Greg to the officers. "We'll call in back-up for you from there."

The police men nodded.

"Wait! Take Daichi with you!" pleaded Hilary.

"What? No!" Daichi argued.

Hilary put her hands on his shoulders.

"You will be safe there Daichi." she said reassuringly. "Don't worry. The others will be fine. We'll come back for you okay?"

"But-"

"No 'buts'!" Hilary said firmly. "You'll be safe there! Now go!"

Daichi looked at her hessitantly then allowed himself to be pushed gently into the rangers wrangler by Annette, the female ranger. Hilary stood out of the way and watched them drive off. She then hurried over to the police car where the police had already unloaded motorbikes specifically designed for the bushy terrain. Hilary jumped on the back of one at the signal of Constable Malcom.

"As you may have heard before my name is Constable Anthony or Tony Malcom." He said. "That is my partner, officer Marcus Armstrong. Show us exactly where this cave is."

"Alright." Hilary said.

The two motorbikes took off, shooting through the brush. Hilary directed them until they could just see the overgrown outcrop of the mine ahead.

'_You guys better be alive!' _Hilary thought nervously. '_Kai, please please please be alive!!'_

"Miss?" Const. Malcom's voice brought her back to reality. "Do you know those people?"

Hilary looked ahead. Emerging out of the cave was Ray, Tyson and Max! Kenny's limp body was in Ray's arms. She desperately wanted the motorbike to speed up as she watched Tyson fall to the ground, taking Max down with him.

----

Kai's bones were burning and seering in almost intolerable pain. The spiders venom was affexting him heavily yet he didn't let that stop him. He and Omen both breathed heavily, not too far from the edge of the cliff. In the dull lighting and the fuzziness of his eyes, Kai did not even see Omen pull out his favoured trademark knife he'd had hidden in his belt the whole time, and hide it behind his back.

//REVIEW

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_I apologise for the shortness of my other two chapters, they were obviously rushed as pointed out by my friend and were pretty crappy. I hope this chapter makes up for it! Please excuse my spelling errors! I'm going now coz I have a splitting headache!!! lol. Catch yaz later!! xoxoxo_

_Torz_


	18. Lost Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I do own Omen 3!

_Hey all. I am just doing this because I'm bored basically. I could be sleeping right now but nooooo, i gotta write to make u little buggers happy!... just joking, ur all mah friends!... plz dont hate me!! lol. well i hope you enjoy this next chapter. It's 10:46pm so please excuse it if it sounds like shit._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

Kai's bones were burning and seering in almost intolerable pain. The spiders venom was affexting him heavily yet he didn't let that stop him. He and Omen both breathed heavily, not too far from the edge of the cliff. In the dull lighting and the fuzziness of his eyes, Kai did not even see Omen pull out his favoured trademark knife he'd had hidden in his belt the whole time, and hide it behind his back.

--

The two motorbikes took off, shooting through the brush. Hilary directed them until they could just see the overgrown outcrop of the mine ahead.

'_You guys better be alive!' _Hilary thought nervously. '_Kai, please please please be alive!!'_

"Miss?" Const. Malcom's voice brought her back to reality. "Do you know those people?"

Hilary looked ahead. Emerging out of the cave was Ray, Tyson and Max! Kenny's limp body was in Ray's arms. She desperately wanted the motorbike to speed up as she watched Tyson fall to the ground, taking Max down with him.

----

**Normal POV...**

"Tyson?" Max asked, fighting the overpowering urge to fall to sleep.

Tyson was unconscious, his arm draped over Max's shoudlers and holding him down, face first in the ground with him.

"R-Ray!" Max called, escaping from under Tyson's arm. "Help! Tyson passed out!"

Ray looked back in dismay and put Kenny's body down under the shade of a tree. He did not even notice the sound of motorbike's as he limped over to Max and Tyson and fell beside them.

"Ray! Max! Tyson!" Hilary screached, causing Constable Malcom to cringe in a vain attempt to stop his ear-drums splitting.

The two police officers stopped their bikes but Hilary was already off them before they had stopped moving. She skidded on her knee's beside Ray and Max, who looked at her in shock, just realizing she'd returned.

"Hilary?" the neko-jin asked in surprise, "What are you doing back here?!"

"I brought cops!" She said. "Oh my God Tyson! Is he?"

Constable Malcom seemed to manifest beside her. He pressed two fingers into Tyson's neck and waited a moment

"He's alive," He said. "But is in critical condition. Armstrong! Radio a rescue chopper now!"

The other police officer obeyed and pulled out a radio with an antenna around 2 metres long. Hilary looked around expecting to see her boyfriend there with the other three boys.

"Where's Kai?!"

"He' still inside." said Ray quietly.

"What?!" Hilary yelled getting to her feet, tears springing to her eyes. "No! He'll be killed! I need to save him!"

She ran towards the mine but a strong pair of teen arms grabbed her waist, holding her back.

"No Hil!" Max's voice said behind her. "You can't! It's too dangerous!"

"No!" Hilary screamed. "I have to get in there!"

Another set of hands began pulling them back. It was Constable Malcom.

"It is to dangerous for you in there!" The adult said. "Don't worry. We will save your friend."

Hilary stopped struggling. She whipped aroud and cried into Max's chest.

"He needs me!" she cried. "Kai needs me!"

"Don't worry Hil." Max said trying to soothe her. "He'll be just fine. I promise."

Ray noticed the other cop, Armstrong, putting his jacket over Kenny's body. It was too small to cover the small boy but it was all the built cop had on hand. The neko-jin watched Malcom and Armstrong talk for a few seconds then Malcom headed towards the cave.

"Sergeant Armstrong will stay here and protect you kids." He said."Stay out here! You are not to enter this cave under any circumstances! There has already been one young life lost," his voice was soft and solemn. "I don't want to see another life wasted."

With those words he ventured into the cave with his gun clasped firmly in his hands.

----

Kai found it harder to keep his vision focussed. The spider venom was affecting his train of thought, heavily. He shook his head, flashes of long lost events played in his mind. Omen smirked.

"You look a bit tired Kai. Why don't you sit down a moment? Have a rest. Just lay down and go to sleep. Though after having all that spider venom injected into your system, I doubt you'll ever wake up again."

Omen's voice was sickeningly sweet. It clung to the air and was soft. Kai was covered in a cold sweat. Omen noticed his symptoms and smirked, toying with the knife behind his back.

'_No,'_ he thought, '_I wont let the poison kill me just yet! If I'm going to hell, I wanna take him with me!'_

Kai shook his head again and suddenly all his lost memories piled back into his mind.

**Flashback**

Kai walked into the mess of Juvenile Hall bitterly.Of all the stupid things he'd ever done, this surely topped the list. Car jacking and being caught! He was sentenced to a month in this place. He gazed around at all the boys who filled the joint. They all looked fearsome but Kai didn't care. He knew he could take any of these guys out in a fight easily. After all, he suspected very highly that he was the only Russian there who'd lived in Balkov Abbey. He looked at the sea of people. No doubt at least one of them was a friend of Tala's. He walked through the mess hall towards an empty table. He shoved roughly pass a boy who turned and glared at him

"Watch it you fuckwit!" His voice was angry and cocky.

Kai looked the boy up and down. He was the same hieght as himself, had jet black hair and blood red eyes. He looked tough and ferocious.

"Hn."

Kai continued walking.

"I haven't seen you around here." The boy called after him. "What's your name?"

Kai looked back.

"I'm not at liberty to say."

The boy smirked coldly and walked up to Kai.

"You think your so tough? You think you're better than every one else here or something huh?"

"I don't think." Kai replied bluntly, turning his back on the boy. "I know."

He heard the boy snigger then walk away. Kai sat down at the deserted table, closing his eyes and trying to drown out and ignore the sounds of the trouble-making boys all around him. The sound of some one sitting down opposite him at the table caused his eyes to crack open. Across from him was a stringy brown-haired boy. His hazel eyes locking on his crimson orbs.

"That was one of the dumbest things I've ever seen anyone do here." He said. "You're new here and already you've become enemies with Omen. Don't you know he's the toughest out of all of us? I know he doesn't look it but, believe it!"

"Hn."

"My name's Tyrone by the way. Tyrone Yamanaka. What's yours?"

"Kai Hiwatari." Kai replied.

He knew it was only a matter of time before every one knew his name so what was the point of trying to hide his identity? Tyrone nodded and smiled.

"What are you in for?" He asked.

"Car jacking."

"I was charged for a crime I didn't commit."

Kai smirked. "Sure."

"I'm being serious." Tyrone said.

Kai gazed at him. There was something about him that made Kai believe him.

"They said that I robbed a fuel station or something. I don't know. It was like a month ago."

"When do you get out?" Kai asked.

Not that he cared but he felt it right to try and make conversation so he didn't look like a total loner.

"Couple more months." Tyrone replied.

There was a pause between the two. Kai noticed the black haired boy across the room sitting on a table looking bored. He seemed to sense Kai's gazed and stared back.

"Who is that guy?" He asked Tyrone.

"Hm? Oh, you mean Omen? He's some one you don't wanna mess with." Tyrone said. "He's a cop killer. Him and his father. But apparently his dad was killed. You don't want to get on his bad side. He bashed one guy almost to death once and made it look like it was a gang bashing."

Kai watched Omen a little while longer. Omen smirked then jumped off the table and left the mess hall.

'_Omen...' _Kai thought. _'Interesting...'_

_--_

Two weeks later, Kai laid on his hard, springy bed staring at the dismal ceiling. He was bored out of his brain. He and Omen hadn't had another confrontation, though Kai was starting to wish they did just to make things more interesting. Everyday it seemed that boys were getting into fights and some were going crazy from being locked away so long. Kai had adapted to his new surroundings well, after all, this place wasn't that different from Balkov Abbey. At least here they weren't beaten every day and actually had at least two or three meals a day. Back at the abbey you'd be lucky to even get one. Compared to the abbey, Juvenile Hall was a resort! Slow footsteps caught Kai's attention and he looked to the door way of his room. Standing framed in the door way, was Tyrone. He looked terrible. Blood seeped from numerous injuries and he was hunched slightly forwards, breathing heavily. Kai got up immediately at the sight of his friend.

"K-Kai..." Tyrone muttered.

He took one step and fell forwards weakly. Kai caught him before he hit the ground.

"What happened to you?" Kai demanded.

Tyrone sat up painfully and gave a weak smile.

"I... I got into a fight, with Omen."

Kai clenched his teeth and stood up. Omen did that to him? It looked as if half the boys in the building had bashed him! Kai headed for the cell exit. He was going to teach Omen a painful lesson, but something grabbed his leg. He looked down and saw Tyrone holding his ankle firmly with his uninjured hand.

"Don't start anything." He said sternly. "He's with his mates and they'll break you Kai. Don't worry about me. Heh heh, at least he was caught this time. One of the cops walked in and broke up our fight."

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know. I hope he was locked in his cell for a week or two."

"I wasn't, but I'll have you wishing I was." said a cold voice from th door.

Kai's eyes locked upon the speaker. "Get lost Omen."

Omen smirked and leaned against the cell bars. His three friends lingered slightly down the hall. They, like more than half of the boys here, were scared of Kai.

"I didn't appreciate being caught by that stupid copper Tyrone." Omen said icily. "You will pay for that, count on it!"

Tyrone looked at Omen with fear in his eyes. Kai stood between them.

"I suggest you leave." His voice was low and dangerous.

"Or what Kai?" Omen asked, "What will you do?"

"You'd be surprised at what I can do." the Russian replied. "You learn a few things when you've been through what I have."

"Why don't you show me?" Omen challenged.

Kai took a step towards him but Tyrone stopped him.

"Don't do it Kai! You're doing exactly what he wants you to do!"

Kai realised Tyrone was right. He stopped and turned back to his friend.

"You're not even worth the effort." Kai snorted.

Omen clenched his teeth in irritation. He shot Tyrone a withering glare then walked away with his friends. Tyrone breathed a breath of relief. Kai looked back to where Omen had just been. This wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

--

A further two weeks passed and were just as uneventful as the previous two. Though Kai had noticed Omen had developed a habit of intimidating Tyrone just for fun. There was something in Omen's eyes which told Kai he had something cruel in mind for his friend. Kai wandered through the mess hall, looking for Tyrone. He hadn't seen his friend all day and wanted to say good-bye. Mr Dickenson had kindly paid bail for Kai's release. Kai looked around but couldn't find Tyrone anywhere.

"Missing your friend?"

Kai looked around and noticed Omen staring at him from a nearby table alone, with a malicious smile over his face.

"Hn."

Kai ignored the teen and continued his search, heading for Tyrone's cell. He turned a corner and noticed a mass of cops at his friends room. Kai had an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. He ran towards the congregation. A couple of police noticed and barred his way.

"Hold it Hiwatari. You can't pass." said a tall and buffed cop.

"What's going on!" Kai demanded.

"That's classif- hey!"

Kai dodged pass the cops and stood in the doorway of Tyrone's room. What he saw made him want to throw up. Tyrone's body was slumped in the corner of the cell. His wrists were slit numerous times and blood had spilled from the wounds and pooled round him, soaking and staining his clothes. A bloody knife was held within Tyrone's limp hand. Two cops were with him and took a couple photo's before placing a white sheet over his body.

"Tyrone?!" Kai found it hard just to say his name.

The police man's hands grasped his shoulders and tried to pull him away from the scene.

"Let's go Kai. You shouldn't be in here." His gruff voice said.

"What happened to him?!" Kai ordered, though his voice carried a wave of sorrow in it.

"It appears to be a suicide." said another male police officer.

"No!" Kai yelled. "He wasn't some one who'd do that!"

The gruff cop pulled him away from the crime scene. Kai struggled and finally got free, running away from them and towards the mess hall.

'_It was no suicide!' _Kai thought in a raging fury_. 'It was Omen! I know it! Tyrone would never have taken his life! I told him I'd bail him out when I got out of here!'_

Kai burst through the mess hall doors and looked around wildly. He noticed Omen sitting on a table waiting for him with a cold and sinister smile on his face.

"Kai! You look as though you've seen a corpse." Omen commented.

Kai charged Omen in a blind fury. Omen was clearly taken aback by Kai's power and was knocked down. Both boys locked in combat and other boys crowded around, chanting and egging on their desired victor.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!"

"Go Kai! Kill him!"

"Take him out Omen!"

Omen kicked Kai off himself and jumped back onto his feet. Kai was thrown back over the food table and into the back kitchen area. A siren began to warble loudly. Omen leaped over to where Kai was, looking capable of murder. Kai launched himself at Omen and pinned his back to the wall. Their faces were close.

"You killed him." Kai growled into Omen's face. "You killed Tyrone didn't you?!"

"He deserved it." Omen spat. "Thanks to him, by bail was raised and I have to spend a week longer in this dump!"

"I don't care." Kai said darkly. "You'll pay for what you did!"

Kai released him and punched Omen hard in the face. Omen's face hit the tap of the nearby metal sink. He groaned in pain but stood up straight, blood seeping from a long wound down the left side of his face. He noticed the tap had broken off and smirked, grabbing it as Kai charged again. Omen neatly side-stepped and belted Kai cruelly over the back of the head, instantly knocking him out.

**End Flashback**

In the space of three seconds, all four weeks of Kai's lost memory came back and reminded him of his days in juvenile hall. He stared at Omen in anger.

"You killed Tyrone." He repeated from memory.

"So you finally remember?" Omen asked with ringing amusement. "Yeah, I did! You were pretty clever to figure that out so fast. Even the cops didn't realise it was a murder. They classed it as a suicide."

Kai started towards Omen, trying to keep his balance. The seering pain that shot through his body due to spider venom wasn't the only injury affecting Kai's fighting performance, it was also his bloody and torn hands that still had small slivers of glass burried within them from his escape from the pit. It was pure agony just clenching them but Kai tried hard to ignore it. Kai was forced to stop after making it only half way towards Omen. He stood weakly and breathed hard, his back slightly bent but his burning crimson eyes still locked on the blurred shape of Omen.

"You want to take a breather Kai?" Omen asked in cold kindness. "Is this fight too much for you? Do you want me to end it now?"

Kai gritted his teeth.

"Do you want me to take all your pain away Kai? I will make it all stop. Just give the word."

Omen's voice echoed around him and filled Kai's ears. It sent shivers up his spine. He watched Omen's silhouette approach him slowly.

"This will all be over soon Kai." Omen said soothingly. "All your pain and suffering will end and you will finally be at peace. You may as well accept and embrace it. It is your fate."

"No!" Kai growled raggedly.

"Yes," Omen whispered, "You are going to die, and there's nothing... you... can do... to stop it. Rest Kai... Embrace death."

"Stay away from me!" Kai said angrily.

Omen was now only a metre in front of him. Kai took a step back, trying not to fall over due to his dizziness. Both boys were treacherously close to the edge of the cliff. One false move and either one could throw the other straight over. Omen stopped. He smiled. He could see the hope leaving Kai, even if Kai didn't want to admit it.

"One more step and I'll kill you!" Kai threatened murderously.

"It's going to be pretty hard for you to kill me after you die." Omen said softly. "I really have enjoyed our little fight but I have more lives to destroy. So long Kai."

Kai didn't even have enough time to think. Omen whipped out the knife from behind him and drove it straight into Kai's stomach.

----

Hilary suddenly let go of Max and looked at the cave. Goosebumps grew all over her body and it felt as though an ice cube had slipped down her throat and into her stomach.

"Kai." she whispered fearfully.

"What's that Hilary?" Max asked.

"Kai! He's in trouble!" She cried tearing away from him.

She ran into the cave, ignoring all protests.

'_Kai! He's hurt! I know he is!' _Hilary thought, on the verge of panic. '_Hold on Kai! I'm coming!'_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hay, how was that chapter?? I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! You're review may be the difference between Kai's or Omen's deaths. heh heh heh. It is now 11:55pm. I am soooo sleepy!!! I am going to bed. Night night! xox_


	19. Bleeding Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade!!

_Heya chickiez!! I AM SOOO SORRY i HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE AGES!!! I just moved house and our internet hasn't been up and I was just like "NO!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!! APPOX UPON THE YOU VILE CRETIN!!" My mum stared at me as though I'm an idiot... Okay! Well, I hope you enjoy!!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

Omen stopped. He smiled. He could see the hope leaving Kai, even if Kai didn't want to admit it.

"One more step and I'll kill you!" Kai threatened murderously.

"It's going to be pretty hard for you to kill me after you die." Omen said softly. "I really have enjoyed our little fight but I have more lives to destroy. So long Kai."

Kai didn't even have enough time to think. Omen whipped out the knife from behind him and drove it straight into Kai's stomach.

--

Hilary suddenly let go of Max and looked at the cave. Goosebumps grew all over her body and it felt as though an ice cube had slipped down her throat and into her stomach.

"Kai." she whispered fearfully.

"What's that Hilary?" Max asked.

"Kai! He's in trouble!" She cried tearing away from him.

She ran into the cave, ignoring all protests.

'_Kai! He's hurt! I know he is!' _Hilary thought, on the verge of panic. '_Hold on Kai! I'm coming!'_

_----_

**Normal POV...**

Hilary raced through the mine tunnel as fast as her legs would carry her, being driven by the fuel of dread and desperation to find her lover. She did not even register Constable Malcom as she ran straight pass him, who himself was lightly jogging. He staired after Hilary for a moment in shock then ran after her. He could not yell out for her incase the murderer was near, but he couldn't let the teenaged girl run around in here with a killer on the loose. Hilary dodged nimbly around the pit that Kai had escaped, standing on a few remaining spiders. The arachnids scattered in fear and cleared away for Constable Malcom who was finding it hard to keep up with the nimble teenaged girl. He noticed the pit and examined it with his photographic memory as he ran pass. What he saw horrified him. The broken glass tube, the dark-skarlet fluid pigmented on the razor edged glass, the deeply dug hole, the grated and ragged metal which could easily grate away flesh with less than a touch, and the spiders which infested the hole and surroundings. It was a death trap.

----

Kai couldn't move, his shock completely freezing his limbs. He gazed into Omen's malicious eyes. He had only felt a sharp pain, followed by a all consuming numbness. He shifted his gaze down to his stomach. A blood blotch was growing around the knife which had impaled him. He watched his own blood trickle down over the cold metal and over Omen's hand, dripping from his knuckles. Omen smiled and twisted the blade cruelly then ripped it out. Kai felt his body jerk forward slightly but nothing else.

"I must admit Kai." Omen said examining Kai's blood on his hand. He was entranced by the texture and feel of it. "You put up a good fight. You're the first one ever to last through two minutes in a fight with me."

Kai raised his hand slowly and pressed it to his stomach. On the inside, Kai smiled, relief filling him. By now, he would have given his friends enough time to escape and call for help.

"We're alike you know." Omen continued.

"Don't... insult me." Kai's voice was distant and weak but harsh.

"It's true." said Omen, "We are almost the same. Moral, loyalty, kindness, justice and compassion. That is what seperates us. They make you weak, and that's why you're the one with a hole in your gut, and not me. You put up a good fight Kai. But once again, I won. Just like in Juvie. It's funny how time repeats itself."

Omen's snigger echoed through the cavern.

"How does it feel Kai?" Omen's voice had become slow and sinister. "What is it like to feel your body shutting down? How does dying feel?"

At that moment, it felt as though everyone and everything had forgotten Kai completely. No one was around to come to his aid. No one was there to save him. That was the way he liked it though it made him feel all the more alone. Omen could tell.

"You feel this world slowly slipping away from you, don't you Kai?"

Omen's words chilled Kai to the very bone. How could this boy, this red-eyed demon, enter his mind so easily?

"It's all flashing before your eyes and disappearing into nothingness. Every thought... feeling... memory, everything that makes you _you _is slipping away, trickling through your fingers. The more you try to hold on the more you lose."

Kai fell to his knees. Omen spoke the truth, his icy words hitting him hard and consuming the holes in his diminishing spirit.

"Those decades that you may have lived, the times you could have shared, has turned into a few precious minutes." Omen whispered. "If you are lucky, you may even live for another hour. It doesn't matter though. Your fate is seeled. It was decided when you entered my forest... and ensured when you entered this cave. If that would doesn't kill you, then the spider venom will. Personally, I'd prefer it if I dealt the final blow."

Kai gazed at the hand he'd been holding over his injury. It was painted scarlet, the blood dripping slowly from his finger tips and soaking into the ground. This feeling was so familiar to him. The sight of his own blood, seeping from his body, reluctantly reminded him of his childhood in Balkov Abbey.

"Look at you!" Omen mocked darkly. "The great Kai Hiwatari, on his knees, dying at my feet. I feel kind of honoured. Actually... no... No I don't. You know why? Because you are pathetic. So many people put their faith in you... and you've let them all down. Tyrone said you'd avenge him. Kenny thought you'd save him. Now you've let down your other friends too. You failed them all. Admit it Kai! You let Kenny and Tyrone die!"

Kai couldn't control the words that tumbled out of his pale, numb lips.

"I let them die... I failed them..."

Omen gave a smirk of satasfaction.

"That's right Kai! If it weren't for you, they wouldn't be dead. You gave Tyrone false hope, inspiring enough courage to get him killed. You did the same to Kenny. And with Tyson. He tried so hard to be strong like you. To protect his friends until you arrived to save them. It's your fault he was tortured and it's your fault he will die. Unless of course he's already lying face down out there. Every one of your friends suffer when they're with you. You were meant to be alone.

'_He's right...'_ Kai thought, '_I only bring pain to those I care about... Well... They won't have to worry about that any more.'_

"You were born to be alone and now you'll die alone." Omen said.

He crouched in front of Kai who gazed back at him through hollow crimson eyes. Omen smirked.

"You know I'm telling the truth. I see it in your eyes."

Omen suddenly stood up and looked around. The sound of rapid footsteps echoed through the tunnels into the cavern. Kai couldn't hear them. His body began to tremble and dark mist clouded around the corners of his vision, ready to engulf him at any moment. Omen gritted his teeth.

'_I've wasted too much time!' _He thought, '_Those others would have escaped by now! So who is this coming now?'_

Omen looked down to Kai murderously.

"You were holding me up." He growled.

Kai didn't reply, all that passed his lips was the thin smile. Omen kicked Kai harshly in the head, sending him brutally down to the ground. Kai groaned and lay still on the ground, unable to operate his limbs. His eyes were locked on Omen who glared down at him.

"If you'll excuse me," He said coldly, "My next victim is heading this way."

He turned his back on Kai and began to walk away. Kai couldn't even summon the strength to move his finger. A familiar voice suddenly echoed through the cavern.

"Kai?!"  
Omen smiled evilly. Kai recognised the voice.

"H... Hilary...?"

Something inside of him began to boil. Omen looked down at Kai.

"Hope you don't mind if I move in on Hilary." He sniggered.

He turned his back and started towards the exit.

"W-where... the hell... do you think you're going?"

Omen stopped. Kai's voice was weak but harsh and clear. Omen turned and saw Kai standing on both feet. His back was hunched and his breathing was laboured, he looked like he was about to collapse. But his eyes burned bright with a rekindled determination and spirit.

"Don't you dare touch Hilary!" He growled venomously.

Omen smirked. He started towards Kai, twirling the blade in his fingers skillfully.

"You just don't know when to give up."

Kai spat blood from his mouth and glared at the black-haired boy. Omen suddenly slashed at Kai, aiming high for the neck. Kai grabbed his wrist quickly and twisted it cruelly, bringing the knife back down into Omen's leg. Omen yelled in pain and punchd Kai in the chest. Kai stepped back and held his chest in agony. Omen ripped the blade unceremoniously out of his leg and went for Kai again, limping in the pain. He was inraged, Kai had never seen him so angry.

"No one has ever been foolish enough to stab me!" He hissed.

"There's a first time for everything." Kai retorted, trying not to pant.

Kai began to back up, realising Omen was armed and dangerous, whereas he was dying and defenceless. Omen suddenly launched himself at Kai, slashing him shallowly across the chest, narrowly missing his neck. Kai reacted to a swift kick to Omen's stomach sending him flying back. Omen's back touched the ground and he rolled back and landed on his hands and toes gracefully. He retrieved his blade and glared at Kai.

"Why wont you die?!!"

"I still have something to live for." Kai replied softly. "I know, I'm dying. But I refuse to let this body die before I kill you!"

"You don't get that option!"

Omen stood up again and twirled the knife, the glimmering metal seemed to be dancing in the pale light. Kai took a step back but a sixth sense told him to stop. He looked behind him and saw the edge of the cliff no more than five feet from him. He looked back to Omen who was sniggering in an ecstatic malevolence. Kai felt a small surge of panic grip him.

"No where left to run now Kai! I hope you enjoy hell."

Omen thrust the knife at Kai's face but the crimson-eyed teen caught the blade and Omen's wrist in his hands. Kai winced, feeling the steel cutting into his palm and disturbing the embedded slivers of glass. This was Kai's last chance. He twisted Omen's wrist around brutally and drove it down into his other leg. Omen yelled angrily but Kai already had him by the shirt and wrenched him around with all the strength he could muster. Omen had only enough time to give a short yell of dismay before he plunged over the cliff down into the cold, tempestuous water below. Kai stood at the very brink of the cliff and squinted down into the darkness, trying to see if Omen resurfaced the black water. He gave a grim smile of satasfaction. He was no longer panting, his body no longer wanting the air.

"It is done..." He whispered.

The darkness which had been lingering around the edges of his eyes suddenly swarmed in and engulfed him. Kai passed out. He began to teeter forward slightly with nothing but a straight drop to a cold, watery grave before him. Two sets of hands grasped him firmly around the torso and pulled his body back to safety.

----

Malcom gazed at the cliff edge in complete confusion. He and Hilary had burst into the cave at the same time Kai had stepped to the edge of the cliff, the sound of a fearful yell still bouncing off the walls.

He and Hilary pulled Kai back and lied him down gently on the ground. Malcom was already kneeling at the teenagers side and checking for vital signs.

"There's a pulse." Malcom said rapidly to Hilary. "He's not breathing! Do you know CPR?"

Hilary nodded numbly and followed Malcom's directions clearly. She fought not to let the panic inside of her take control but it was becoming an all-out internal war.

----

Armstrong had just finished helping Max into the emergency helicopter when his superiors voice came in over his radio.

"Armstrong! Armstrong answer!"

"I'm here Tony." He answered.

"Don't let that chopper take off yet!" Malcom yelled, "I have a Critical here! He's in need of surgery ASAP! We can't keep him breathing."

Armstrong indicated to two medics who'd heard the constable and were already running into the cave with a stretcher between them.

"Meds are on the way." He called into the radio. "Where's the perp?"

"It looks like he fell into one of the underground rivers in here. Order a search for the rivers and creeks around here though. I want to know who our murderer is."

The radio went dead and Armstrong put it away. He sighed and turned, only to be greeted by Ray's terror-stricken face. He too had obviously heard the conversation. Max was also staring at him in panic.

"What did he mean 'a _Critical_'?" Ray asked shakily.

Armstrong didn't know what to say. He didn't want to distress the teens more than what they already were, but then, they'd heard the entire conversation so they already knew.

"Your friend needs help quickly." He replied.

"They said they can't keep **him **breathing." Max said hollowly, "It's Kai... He's not breathing..."

Armstrong put a thick hand on both boys shoulder. They gazed at him.

"You're friend will be fine. I promise."

Armstrong released them then headed for the chopper pilot. Ray stood by Max and watched him.

"That's not a promise you're able to make." Ray said quietly.

----

Tears prickled Hilary's eyes. Her hands shook and lips trembled every time she had to breathe fresh air into Kai's mouth. Malcom could see she was on the verge of a major panic attack and was impressed she'd lasted this long. They continued CPR, finally hearing the rattling of the stretcher being rushed their way. Hilary held Kai's nose closed with shakey hands and breathed into him again, closing her eyes. Her tears dripped onto his cobalt cheek tattoos and ran down his pale skin.

'_Please don't give up Kai,' _She thought, '_I need you! I need you to live Kai, please! For me!'_

Within a few seconds, Hilary felt some one pulling her away from her lover. People in Medic whites swiftly lifted Kai onto the stretcher and put a manual breathing device on his mouth. Malcom came out from behind Hilary and opperated the device, steadily squeezing the football shaped pump which breathed for Kai. Hilary watched them then followed them to the exit of the cave. She wanted so badly just to fall to her knees and scream her until her lungs split at the very seems. But she didn't, she was staying with Kai no matter what happened.

----

Kai allowed his crimson eyes to slit ajar, still not sure whether he was dead or alive. Bright white lights surrounded him and he felt numb. His body was warm and comfortable, completely void of the slightest hint of pain. He felt as though he were floating. He squinted through the pure light and saw a pair of kind blue eyes staring at him. Above the sparkling blue was blonde hair. The face was compassionate, welcoming and cheerful.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty!"

'_I'm alive.' _Kai thought. '_Don't know whether to be happy or depressed.'_

Unable to make up his mind, he graced them with his trademark reply.

"Hn."

Max's features materialised before him. The blonde boys ecstatic personality was not the first thing he wanted to hear or see when he woke up but he welcomed it all the same, taking solace in he fact at least one of his friends were safe. Max smiled and pulled his head away, revealing to Kai the hospital room that trapped him. He glared, at nothing in particular, but everything in his sight. He despised hospitals. In the bed beside him was Tyson, bandaged and snoring. Kai found the source of his pain relief. An IV pumping morphine into him.

'_Thank God for Morphine!' _Kai thought.

"I knew you'd pull through." said a familiar voice. "We've been waiting for ages."

"Tala?"

The red haired Russian appeared behind Max and gave Kai a smile.

"How long?" Kai croaked.

"Almost three weeks!" Max said, "You were in a coma until just a little while ago! Tyson was in a coma too! But he woke up a couple of days ago."

"Others..." Kai whispered.

"Fine." Tala answered. "Ray and Daichi have gone to get something to eat and Hilary is, well, right beside you."

Kai shifted his head around and saw Hilary sitting in an armchair beside his bed. A blanket was draped over her and a book lay open on her lap. It was one of Kai's favourites; The Empty Chair by Jeffery Deaver. He smiled.

"Every one... all right?"

"We're all fine Kai!" said Max, "Thanks to you."

"Omen..?"

"Dead." Tala said. "Washed away in the underground river and body was never recovered. The others told me what happened. All I can really say is I hope that bastards burning in hell."

"I'll bet you any money he killed Satan and has taken control of Hell." Max spat viciously.

Kai and Tala were taken aback by Max's harsh tone. He was never like that. They had to admit they were impressed.

"Kenny's funeral is being held soon." Tala said. "In a week."

Kai nodded silently. Silence descended on the three boys, the only sound in the room was Tyson's loud, obnoxious snores.

"You know what? I bet he's up in heaven looking down on us. He can do what ever he wants now that he's not restricted by mortality."

The soft, wise words caused the boys to turn their gaze to Hilary who had awoken and was smiling at Kai. He gave a smile back and winked at her.

Maybe, in time, things would start to become bearable, after all, things would never return to normal. The best they could all do is just cope. The death of Kenny would never stop hurting but in time, it wouldn't be so consuming and the pain will ease. The pain would remain forever but perhaps one day, they could control it.

----

Three weeks previous...

A tall, thin man with bright purple hair walked close to the bank of a river, gazing into the water. His forest green cloak carressed the shrubs as he walked pass, and the broken fragments of sun light glinted off the red goggles. He stopped, something in the water caught his attention. It was almost invisible to the common eye. He broke through the bushes and made his way down into the water. The object was caught in the reeds. As the man drew closer, he recognised the object as a person, a boy. The boy lay face up, unconscious in the water. The man grabbed his soaking black shirt and dragged him up out of the water. He examined the boys features and was preparing to throw him back into the water when the boy's eyes slitted open, giving a small glimpse of the blood red orbs within. The man noticed a knife sticking out of the boys leg and pulled it out, requiring some forceful effort. The boy didn't even flinch, he just continued to drift in and out of consciousness.

"I'll... kill... you... "

The faint words escaped his blue lips in several breaths. The man smirked and raised the blade over the boys chest. The boys mouth opened again. The man brought down the blade.

"... Kai... Hiwatari..."

The man stopped suddenly stopped, the knife less than an inch from his chest.

"Kill... Kai... "

The boys words lingered then his head rolled back, finally losing consciousness again. The man stared in surprise then sniggered. He stashed the knife in his belt then carried the teen up the bank. His dark mind was already gearing up, working on a new, sinster and deadly plan.

THE END... for now...

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_That's the end of Killer Camp!! I hope you all enjoyed! I want to thank EVERY BODY who reviewed!! and those who also read it :P As you can tell, I've left the ending open for a sequel but I don't know if I should. Tell me if ya want a sequel!! urh, they just had to endure one shitty story! why torture them with another? --- a lovely comment by my younger sister, Kayci, who is only in year seven and prabably wouldn't know a book/story if it danced naked infront of her. Curse the feral, skanky sea hag!!!!!!!!!!!!... yeah... I am hating my sister at the moment... she's thirteen, two or three inches taller than me and has a boyfriend. I am 5 foot tall, 16 and single! Curse the little bitch! I hope a fly lands in her yoghurt. B( - look side on, its an unhappy smily. Beyes (mouth... and ur like, no shit sherlock! screw yaz all!!_

_Just joking!! I love yaz!! You know that!! well I'm out of here because my cartoons call to me!! (yeah, I'm more juvenile than Kayci too. She doesn't like cartoons. weirdo. lol) _B(

_Catch yaz all later!! xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxooxo_

_DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL!!!!!! either review or add email: thank you! xoxoxxxo  
add my myspace!! its: _


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The Funeral.

----

The sun shone through the maple and oak trees, casting its broken light over the emerald grass. Orange leaves littered the floor, bathed in the golden glow of the afternoon sun. Small birds flitted in and out of the foliage, singing to each other their evening harmony and completely ignoring the somber gathering below. The cemetary was one of radient beauty, even though it was a place where the dead rested, undisturbed until the earth decomposed and accepted them back into its loving bosom.

Many people gathered around a small casket, ready to be lowered into the hollow beneath it. Kai stared at the polished and elaborately decorated box, guilt creeping over his very being. He was not with the crowd, but lingered in the shadows near a large Maple. He wore his usual attire but this time, it was completely clean and neat. His scarf which fluttered playfully in the soft breeze had been bleached and ironed and Kai had not worn his fingerless, black gloves. He some how wished he was able to remove the cobalt tattoo's on his cheeks, feeling they were very disrespectful.

His crimson eyes scanned over the people at the bottom of the small slope on which he stood. He could see Hilary, Daichi, Ray, Max and Tyson within the crowd. Hilary was in tears and the boys' watery beeds on their cheeks glinted in the dusk light. He noticed another girl in black beside Hilary. Her bright orange hair immediately told him it was Emily from the PPB Allstars. She was crying, almost in histerics.

Kai next spotted Kenny's family. Kenny's mother had her face in her husbands chest. Kai had no doubt she was crying her eyes out. Her husband wrapped his arms around her and looked at his son's coffin. Beside the parents was a smaller boy. Kai saw the brunette hair and knew immediately it was Kenny's five year old brother, Louis. The little boys loud voice reached Kai's ears and made him feel even worse.

"Mama? Papa? Why they put Ken-Ken into the box?" Louis asked in confusion.

Kai saw his father bend down and talk to him in hushed tones.

"But Ken-Ken has to come home!" Louis argued. "How can he come out of the box? He'll be mad with you!"

Kai heard Kenny's mother's crying escalate and turned his back on the buriel. He leaned back against the Maple and breathed hard, his chest tight and his heart in pain. He had felt this way before. He remembered the feeling when he saw Tyrone dead in his cell. He hated the feeling and tried commanding it to leave. He had no such luck and instead, the pain festered and grew into an all-out bodily infection.

"Are you going to continue hiding up here? Or are you going to join the others?"

Kai looked up and saw Tala standing in front of him. He also wore his regular clothes and, like Kai's, they looked brand new.

"I'm not hiding." Kai growled.

He stood upright again and stared darkly at Tala.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Believe it or not," Tala said, "I am Kenny's friend too. Well... aquaintance. We respected each other and I am upset about his death too Kai."

"Then why aren't you down there?" Kai asked.

Tala shrugged.

"Looks like your hiding too." Kai concluded.

"I'll go down if you go." Tala said, gazing down at the people.

"I'm not sure if Kenny's parents would want me there." Kai muttered.

"How do you figure that?"

"If it weren't for me, Kenny would probably still be alive. If I didn't mess around, maybe he wouldn't have been shot."

"So thats all you're going to do? Wallow in your own guilt and self-hatred and miss Kenny's funeral just because you think it's your fault he died? News flash Kai, you didn't pul the trigger. Omen did." Tala looked at him with accusing eyes. "You can bitch about yourself and your mistakes and all that false shit you believe, everyday until you die. But Kenny's funeral, thats on only today. It's not going to happen again. This is your last chance to say good bye to him. You may be speaking through a wooden lid, but its better than speaking through four feet of dirt."

Kai remained silent. Tala was right, even though he would never admit it. The silence decended upon them like a dark shadow.

"So what are we going to do?" Tala asked quietly.

Kai sighed and started down the hill.

"We have a funeral to go to."

Tala gave a sad smile and followed.

----

Hilary held Emily's hand tight. Her black, knee high dress blew softly. Her black heels sank into the soil but she didn't care. Emily's longer black dress was flecked with small moist drops from the tears which fell from her chin.

Daichi was trying his hardest not to burst out into tears. He bit his bottom lip until he tasted blood. He wiped his face on the back of his black jacket sleeve.

Tyson didn't care that the younge red-head was using his child-hood suit as a tissue. He just gazed numbly at the casket.

Ray and Max stood either side of him and Daichi. The priest's words drifted through one ear and out through the other for the boys, not lingering long enough to even register to them. Ray attempted to listen but found it too hard and, like the others, kept reliving the memories of the good times they all spent with the young teen.

Hilary couldn't stop her flow of tears but gave a faint, half-hearted smile when she remembered the time she and Kenny had taken Tyson's Dragoon for a tune-up without telling him and he ripped the place apart looking for his precious blade. Her smile quickly faded and her shoulders shook from the grief.

'_Why?' _She thought, '_Why did Kenny have to die? It's not fair! He never did anything to ever harm any one else! He did nothing to deserve this.'_

She looked around the congregation. Kai was no where to be seen. She bit her lip and begged her eyes to see him, but she didn't. He wasn't there.

'_Why isn't Kai here?' _She thought, '_He should be here for Kenny's buriel. That jerk.'_

The priest suddenly closed his book and silence stole over them.

"Would anyone like to say a few words?"

The silence lingered.

"Any one?"

"I have something to say."

The crowd looked around in search of the speaker. Hilary turned and gave a soft smile. Kai made his way through the crowd with Tala following behind him. Kai walked pass Hilary and grasped her hand briefly before continuing his procession, halting beside the priest. He stared at the priest until the funeral leader stepped away, feeling intimidated by the almost sinister, crimson eyes. Kai shifted his gaze back over the audience of grievers, not feeling as crowded and uncomfortable now that the priest had stepped away. He didn't like priests. He figured it was because he had done so much bad in his life that he knew that regardless of the amount of confession time he spent, no preist would be able to forgive him his sins. He also disliked them because priests were linked to Abbot's and Abbot's controlled Abbey's.

Kai cleared his throat, his stolid composure as strong as ever but sorrow braided through his words.

"Kenny was my friend," Kai started, not so sure of what to say. "Now that I think about it, I didn't deserve to call him my friend. After everything I did to him and my friends, he still found it in himself to forgive me, even when I couldn't forgive myself. I blame myself for his death, and I don't think anything my friends say will convince me otherwise. Kenny didn't deserve to die. But the place he will go to is better than this world. In this plain of existence, there is torture, death and evil. A person like Kenny didn't deserve to live in such a cruel place. He is in a better place, I know it..."

Kai stopped for a moment, not sure of how to proceed. He kept thinking of the words he'd rehersed all day but didn't know whether or not to share them. He swallowed and took the chance.

"_You are safe from all these trials, man's sorrow, hate and rage._

_You'll forever be young, never tarnished or bruised by age._

_You were the glue to our team, you helped us all stay strong,_

_Even when we split, you made our friendship carry on._

_I never really thanked you, or gave you any praise._

_I am trully sorry, and will be to my dying days._

_I was never really fair but I always respected you,_

_Especially the way you enhanced our skills and made our blades look new._

_Time might make it easier, but the pain will always stay,_

_You never really understood the special role your life played._

_Our emotions, they are raw today, we are all so torn apart._

_For hollow, wrenching feelings, tear this very heart._

_The pain consumes my insides, beyond my own control,_

_The sea of sorrow rushes in and drowns my very soul._

_You are our light Kenny, our bright and guiding star,_

_I ask you to forgive me, and be with us from where you are._

_I'm sorry I let you die Kenny, I'm sorry I let you down,_

_And when you were kidnapped, I'm so sorry that I wasn't around._

_You are in a better place, a place where I can't fail you again._

_A place of angelic pristine and bliss that will never end._

_You are safe from pain, protected from evil in a euphoria that has no end,_

_I will really miss you, my collegue, my team-mate, my friend."_

----

Kai was exiting the cemetary when he heard some one walking behind him. The sun had almost set and the woodland-like cemetary was bathed in the golden glory. Kai stopped and tuned. Hilary stood behind him, a small smile across her gentle features. He nodded to her and gave a small smile. Hilary ran as fast as her heels would allow and threw her arms around Kai.

"That poem," She whispered into his ear, "It was beautiful Kai."

Kai put his arms around Hilary but said nothing.

"Kenny's family told me to thank you." She continued, "And Kai, they don't blame you for what happened."

"They should." Kai muttered.

Hilary pulled away from him and slapped him across the face. Kai was stunned by the sudden and unprovoked attack but stared at her blankly. Her eyes welled with tears.

"It's not your fault!" She said loudly. "It was Omen's! Got that? You even dare to mutter anything to the contrary and I will dump you then and there! You got that?!"

Kai looked to the ground and couldn't help but smirk at her fiestiness. He suddenly felt her take his chin in her hand and raise his face to face her. Her face was angry and commanding.

"I said, Have you got that?!" She growled.

Kai smirked and swooped in, kissing her.

"Yes ma'am." He whispered seductively.

"Stop that." She said, trying to hide a smile and her flushing cheeks. "We're in a cemetary. It's neither the time nor place."

She took his scarred hand and pulled him towards the exit. Kai smiled at her and followed.

**The End...**

----------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay, now Killer Camp really is finished!! I just thought I should put Kenny's funeral in here. Please tell me, did any one cry? lol. Sorry if the poem is kinda crappy, I wrote it myself and its kinda rushed._

_ITS MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW!! YAY!!!! I'm turning 16! woo!... actually, its not that great... one year closer to wrinkles... dam. Ah well. It's not going to be a very happy birthday though, considering I've a fucked up week starting from Monday night.(put it this way... cry self to sleep every night since.) it doesnt matter though, most of my life is fucked up so its nothing new. Sorry for the bad language just then!!!_

_Oh yeah, there WILL be a sequel to Killer Camp. _:P _Keep your eyes peeled for the title "Bad Omens" okay? I am not going to give anything away, ha ha! well... maybe I'll just say that there may be a character death :P I will leave it there. Tell me what you think!!! xoxoxoxxx_

_Torz!_


End file.
